Girls & Warships
by Necro-Pen
Summary: Fleet girl was the effective innovation against Fleet of Fog, Greatest enemy of Humanity. They supposed to be forever mortal enemy; but the discovery of a certain Supreme Flagship would highly affect both side altogether. *Minor Pairing *Minor Crossover [Yamato x Ryuuhou]
1. Meeting the Enemy

Fog Fleet was the fleet consists of all model warships from WWII era which got upgrade with unknown technology. Aside from Ship-gun, Torpedo, Bomb, or many outdated weaponry, they got mount with with VLS missile, Guide-weapon, etc. up to super-over-technology like super-graviton weapons, laser/electric weapon, Klein Field, etc. All in all, the most remarkable signature about them was Tanatonium multi-purpose warhead; if you ever detected it, just screamed 'The Fog is HERE!' and ran for your life.

Their origin and purpose were mystery, no one knew who built them and for what?. They just appeared out of nowhere 17-year ago and destroyed the entire sea-trade route, plus almost destroyed all the navy war vessels, and they just kept their position ever since like governing all sea continent. Human had been trying to fight back, but they were completely crushed even with cutting-edge war airplane. The sea and sky area above most sea didn't belong to Human anymore. Curiously, they didn't invade inland territory at all except for some stray shot when the naval battle took place near costal area.

However, it wasn't like human would give up that easily. After so many researches, trial & error, etc; they lastly found the method to fight back, which is the Ship Girl. The counter-measure that clashed an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth; Ship-girl construction was based on WWII era warship as well. Creation method was kept top secret, no one know how to build them except high-rank governor or project scientist. While ship girl appearance were range from little girl up to fine grown-up woman, they packed punches nonetheless. Surprisingly, their memories when they were being actual warship remain, so they started their duty not as newbie but as someone who knew how to get a job done. Despite there were still some issues regard their unstable mental state which the project team concluded that might be the effect from their time as actual ship, Humanity's hope was shined.

Unknown to the human, some fog vessels got advance evolution on their own. They gained self-awareness and ability to think; they noticed that human was slowly but surely gaining the upper hand; they would be the one to be pushed through extinction if this continued. So, they produced their Mental Model to mimic human anatomy while keeping their strength inside: infiltrated human society to learn and spy on everything for their advantage. Coincidently, their action match the old saying 'If you _know your enemies_ and _know yourself_ , you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles'

Some Fog Flagships were the first group who got Mental Model and already presented in their respective area of command. Unknowingly, some big shots already blended in many countries such as Japan, Russia, USA, Germany, Italy, etc. They influenced their subordinate vessel to act like them too, but now only a few vessels followed this produce Mental Model order: possibility of more mental model in the future.

Which side would gain the victory? Let see through the End.

* * *

 **Dining room, Chihaya's House, Hakodate, Hokkaido, Japan**

No matter how many times Chihaya Gunzou had been dining with his family, he couldn't shrug off the uneasiness with his stepmother, girlfriend, and his own father. Reasons? Well, please found below as it was a long…long explanation;

 **\- His Stepmother: Kaminari Musashi;**

His real mother, Chihaya Saori, died with a blast from Fog gunship when he was a few years old. It wasn't like he still felt depress about his deceased mother and wouldn't accept his father new love, but the real reason was because **Musashi-san was just 15 years old girl! ! ! ?**

His dad said that he got a crush on Musashi at the time He was assigned to station at Yokosuka naval district. Musashi was a daughter of a wealth-family in that area. One day the coffee shop he usually dropped by was very busy; all single seats and most group tables were occupied. So he glanced around and stopped at the unoccupied seat at Musashi's table, asked her if she didn't mind to have him sharing the table. Yes, she didn't mind. They talked about many things and they got sparked for each other.

.

.

Even underage wasn't an obstacle for marriage as her parent signed marriage approval for her.

Even it was unofficial business, the real deal still awaited once Musashi reached the lawful age.

.

Mission Complete…

.

 **Hey!** He didn't see this COMING! Maybe he would ask his Dad some other time about the real reason for his love, because he wasn't going to believe that crap soon.

 **\- His Girlfriend: Kotono Yamato**

She was Gunzou's Girlfriend and his eternal rival since they met at the navy marine time school; Yamato was always at first place in everything she did, she was some kind of invincible iron-great-wall that Gunzou couldn't win over no matter what! So that made him always stay at second place. Nevertheless, he was charmed by Yamato's intelligence.

Never mind that envious statement above, the more shocking truth was that **Yamato appeared to be Musashi's half-older-sister!** Th..Then…that made Yamato his **Aunt!** right?!...

.

.

.

.

.

' _ **WHAT THE HECK?!...WHAT KIND OF TWIST FATE IS THIS ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !'**_

.

.

.

.

Somehow, if he was marry her, which also made her his Aunt **\+ WIFE**. God! So weird when he had to introduce her to someone.

 **\- His Father: Chihaya Shouzou**

His father was his role model; he was a good Captain, his naval record was perfect until those FOG bastards appeared! His dad had engaged in naval battle against Fog ship, he might be lost and forced to retreat but it was alright as long as he survived. Gunzou was sure that no one could blame him for the lost against overwhelming advance technology foe.

Despite his good reputation in career, he found it hard to believe that his dad taste preferred young girl!

 **Is he a LOLICON or something!?**

.

.

OK! Enough with this family complex!

.

.

"Dad, have you ever met actual Ship Girl?"

"Sure son, why do you ask?" Shouzou suspected about his son topic.

"Because as we're part of TOP 5 students, the navy decide to assigned them to be our ship girls buddy. They said that to give us familiarity, so we don't mess up when we actually command them to battle. Do you have any idea or information about them?"

"Well, to put it short, they're just like us normal human."

"That's too short DAD, goes into details a bit more, will you?" Gunzou protested.

"Their origin is a secret; even I don't know, well maybe Kamikage-san knows, but let we finish our dinner first. I can show you some info. about them. You two meet me in my study room after this, Oh! If honey wants to listen too, you're very welcome" Shouzou ended the conversation while smiling to his wife.

"Lucky YOU! Musashi. I wonder when this idiot will confess marriage proposal to me?" Yamato glimpsed at Gunzou.

Gunzou coughed very hard from Yamato's tease, He glared back at his girlfriend.

"NON-SENSE! I admit that you're my girlfriend, but I'm not ready to marry you yet! Give me a break!"

"Ara..Ara~ you scare? You can't stand me ahead of you in everything..Gunzou is such a stubborn." She giggled.

"Sh..Shut up!" Gunzou blushed as that was the truth; he wouldn't marry her until he can be first place and push her down to second place.

It ended with laughter from Shouzou and Musashi.

* * *

 **Shouzou's private study room, Chihaya's House, Hakodate, Hokkaido, Japan**

"So these are how those ship girls look like"

Yamato mumbled while scrolling down the profile of each ship girl, Gunzou and Musashi; who took interest in the matter, sat on each side of Yamato, Shouzou was the only one who sat far away at the sofa.

The file listed from Super-battleship down to destroyer; Gunzou completely failed to remember their entire name and face, Musashi had no reaction, but Yamato nodded with every single line of information.

"I wonder if I can get Yamato, she looks COOL-Beaty." Yamato blurted out.

"I doubt it? She is one among the highest class ship; there's no way those higher up will approve of this, we will be assigned with some destroyers at most." Gunzou sighed as he put his mind down.

"To be honest, why did the developer create them to resemble human, and female at that? I pity them if they experience their death. Do these ship girls realize they're just human tools? I think if they should be just war-machine-android-metallic-apperance, as they won't suffer."

Musashi's question brought dead silence upon the entire room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shouzou was the first to break the ice "May be emotionless war-machine isn't what they want, Darling. Normally, Captain like me will be on board the warship. I order any crew to act base on schedule and sudden change of event. But this case is difference, the fleet commander just execute his order through nominated secretary ship and listen the report from frontline ship girls; he isn't actually up-to-date with the situation. That's why ship girl need intelligence to act on life & death situation, in case they can't contact the base."

Shouzou thought for a moment before continued speaking to his 3 enthusiastic listeners "For the part about Female,….Well….I have no idea. Um…..if I have to guess, I guess it's about the fact that we refer to Ship as Female gender."

"That's IT!?" Gunzou shocked.

"That's it" Replied by pokerface Shouzou.

.

.

.

"It..is..Understandable, you think?" Yamato threw the open-end question at her boyfriend.

"Ridiculous! Concept of lifeless-weapon turn into living-weapon; anybody can criticize me about how pessimistic I am, I really hate the concept, you won't know when they will smart enough to betray us. Sure, I'm being paranoid here. But I feel like they're our time bomb we made ourselves."

.

.

Gunzou's statement effectively hit the nail on two girls' hearts hard for a certain reason, both Yamato and Musashi kept their stern face but actually hurted inside.

Yamato asked grievously "Hey, Gunzou...Do you actually **MEAN IT**? Also, Don't judge them too early. Give them a chance, will you?"

"Yes, I do. Well, it's just my own point of view, it's not like I'm going to insult them." He retorted.

"We'll see about that."

Gunzou was not sure that he imagines things or not, but he thought he perceived a little sadness from Yamato's eyes.

* * *

 **Reception room, Yokosuka naval base, Honshu, Japan**

The top 5 students: Yamato, Gunzou, Maruri, Sou, and Iori, who were chosen to have ship girls as their sidekick for the program, waited patiently in the conference room. While they wait for the ship girls present, they were chatting.

"I hope I got the biggest battleship Yamato. As I was named after her, I'd like to know her for real." Yamato wandered.

"I told you before! Don't get your hope up. At most, destroyer-class is suffice." Gunzou retorted.

"Geezz, Gunzou! Read the mood! I also want to have the Battleship-class." Iori supported Yamato on this.

"Too bad Iori! Consider your rank, you will end up pairing with destroyer for sure. Ho..ho..ho" Yamato mocked.

"Damn you, Yamato! If you have nothing better to say, just keep quiet!" Iori yelled.

Maruri and Sou kept quite. Any ship girl was fine by them, no need to be specific.

Then they heard the knocking from the door and the saw door knob spun.

Marching into the room were 5 girls; wearing different outstanding uniforms, Gunzou gang suddenly sprang up to their feet to greet them.

The ship girls saluted them, and they returned salute by reflex.

"Haruna is Third-Kongou-Class-Battleship, Battleship Haruna. I'm assigned under admiral Kotono Yamato command. Might Haruna know who is admiral Kotono Yamato?"

"I'm Kotono Yamato, and I'm not an Admiral so don't call me one." Yamato smiled.

"Haguro, Fourth-Myoko-Class-Heavy Cruiser, reports for duty, sir. I'm assigned under admiral Chihaya Gunzou." She turned around to find Gunzou.

"That will be me. Same comment as Yamato, why you call us admiral when we aren't one?" Gunzou doubted.

"It's encoded into our military protocol, sir! We instinctively call our commander: Admiral." Haguro explained with timid voice.

"Ha..those developers have such pathetic taste." Iori pointed to the leftover 3 girls "Hey, you three. Don't you call us admiral, this is an order!"

The introduction kept going on.

"Third-Kuma-Class-Light Cruiser, Kitakami, I'm going to be Miss Hibiki Maruri's sidekick" Kitakami chilly introduced herself.

"That's too CASUAL! KITAKAMI-SAN!" Haruna complained.

"Don't worry, that's fine. I'm Hibiki Maruri"

"It's my pleasure to serve you, Mr. Oribe Sou. I'm Sendai, Name-ship of Sendai-Class-Light Cruiser, at your service! Don't forget to count me in if you happened to have Night Battle schedule" Sendai was energetic about night battle as usual.

"Oribe Sou, the pleasure is mine"

The last girl grabbed Iori's hands and introcued herself cheerfully. "Second-Shiratsuyu-Class-Destroyer, Shigure. Nice to meet you, Watanuki Iori-san!"

"Oi! Why I'm the only one who gets a destroyer? It's not fair!"

"Am I not good enough for you, Iori-san?" Shigure got crestfallen.

"Oh Crap! Sorry, I didn't mean it" She patted Shigure's back "I'm just got envious of my friends that's all. Destroyer has big advantage as well"

Iori pointed to everyone. "I'll prove it to you guys that destroyer isn't the weakest in the food-chain." Shigure was happy from her commander's declare.

They had conversation for some times, after that they headed back to school, and classroom, which located inside naval district area, with assigned ship girls; they attracted lots of attention and tons of questions for the day. The top 5 students fully exhausted themselves.

* * *

 **Kotono Yamato's room, Female Dorm, Yokosuka national maritime institute of technology, Honshu, Japan**

In the evening, Haruna's belonging was load into Yamato's room. She was busy helping her subordinate arrange everything until bed time.

Yamato, in her pajamas, was stargazing on her bed near a window in her room. She sighs

"Something's wrong, Lady Kotono?" Haruna, who changed to pajamas as well, shot a question from her futon.

"Oh Please! Call me Kotono or Yamato whichever you like, I have enough headache from you third person speech already." She protested.

"Haruna is very sorry! But Haruna can't change herself because Haruna's characteristic was encoded to Haruna very core. Still, You haven't answer Haruna's question yet, la-…Kotono-san"

.

.

.

"Haruna-chan, what do you think you are? . . . . I mean, you consider yourself a person or an object? Answer me honestly."

The battleship took some times before answered. "Even Haruna is close to human now, Haruna's still think of herself as ship."

Her answer irritated Yamato to some extent. "Really? Don't you think that you waste your second chance in life? If I were you, I would live as human and cherished every moment. You never know which day you'll die out there."

"Thank you for your advice, Kotono-san. Haruna thinks it's better this way. So that if one day Haruna has fallen, Haruna can rest in peace easier" Yamato noted that she seemed not to change her perspective easily.

.

.

"Well, you can sleep on ahead. I'll star-gaze a bit more." Yamato turned toward the night sky.

"Good night, Kotono-san"

.

.

.

After about 30 minutes passed, Yamato mumbled to herself.

"It's funny, Gunzou; you said you hate the idea of weapon turn into being. I wonder how will you react when you eventually find out that I am the same as them in a sense."

She melancholy smiled.

" **Lifeless-weapon becomes Living-weapon, that's it** "

.

.

Unknown to Yamato, Haruna clearly heard everything as she was still awake despite closed eyes. She wondered.

'What does Kotono-san mean?'

* * *

 **Male Dorm, Yokosuka national maritime institute of technology, Honshu, Japan**

Well, ship girl was a same gender as girl, so no harm done for them to sleep together with their partner. But in male case, the school arranged separated living quarter for ship girl separately for mannerism, boy & (ship) girl slept in the same room wasn't a pleasant sight to see, was it?

Gunzou reviewed this day event with Sou, who he invited to come to his room. He gladded with Yamato to get battleship partner, even she wasn't Yamato. He satisfied to have Haguro, she was quite shy and timid, but he was sure that they could get along without troubles. On the other hand, Sou got very annoyed by hyperactive Sendai, who interested in only night battle; she tried to avoid day-time activity at all cost. Sou said he would try to adapt to Sendai, because he knew she couldn't change the way she was, absolutely! Aside from night battle fever, her overall performance was acceptable nonetheless.

* * *

 **Joint tactical network room, Fleet of Fog**

The Supreme Flagship of Eastern Fog Fleet, Battleship Yamato, sat with Heavy Cruiser Takao.

"Takao, as you're near this area, I want you to sail close to Yokosuka naval base as close as possible, bring some destroyers or light cruisers with you. Intimidate them as hard as you desire, I want to see them in action myself."


	2. Resolve of Survivors

As the highest flagship ordered, Takao changed her patrol route to be as close to the shore as possible. She brought 2 Fubuki-Class-Destroyer and 2 Nagara-Class-Light Cruiser along with her. Her vessel sailed through smooth sea while she was planning the course of attack.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tokyo bay, Japan**

After pondering for a while, Takao noticed that she was in a radar-reach distance from the naval base. She brushed her long-blue-hair and sighed.

"Well, better to refrain from using Super-Graviton-Cannon, it's just a test after all~"

She initially detected a group of ship girls coming.

" _ **Alright! Battle Station!**_ " She commanded her escort vessels.

.

.

.

The ship girls, who ware selected to intercept Takao, were Yuudachi, Shigure, Harusame, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Sendai, Jintsu, Naka, Kitakami, Ooi, I-19, Haruna, and Kongou as force flagship.

"Why that Takao-Class-Heavy Cruiser suddenly change course, it's not make any sense, desu" Kongou frowned.

"Haruna thinks it's stange as well, Nee-sama. But no one can find the answer yet." Haruna referred to the event before they were sent out; the conference room was flared with hot argument about Fog's behavior changing case. It was a surprise that Fog Fleet hadn't done this kind of thing before.

They ended up sending out over a dozen of girls to intercept Fog convoy, even they were low on shipgirls from division among military bases, because they wanted to play safe. They calculated that resource comsumption from operation would be less than from repairing; the very huge amount of resources were just inland transported to other naval based for a while before Takao's arrival.

"Onee-chan, please watch me carefully. It's time for Naka-chan to shine as an Idol once more~" Naka declared proudly.

"Too bad that it's not a night battle, but fighting alongside my 2-cute-little-sister is acceptable though." Sendai just shrugged.

"Be careful you two, up until now we only faced with destroyer and light-cruiser class. This is the first time we attack a big fish (Heavy-Cruiser). We don't know how dangerous it can be." Jintsu warned.

"Don't worry, Jintsu-san. It'll be alright! We outnumbered them, there's no way we will lose" Shigure innocently pointed out.

"Shigure has a point, poi~. Besides, we can move faster than their Tanatonium warhead. Plus, we got Iku-chan (I-19) support here. It's very reassuring, poi~" Yuudachi jointed the conversation.

Harusame just smiled, she hadn't any comment.

"Personally I disagree with ganging up on them; it's too unlady-like! A real lady should fight fair and square." Akatsuki protested.

Kitakami and Ooi were busy with their Yuri-fantasy-lovely-conversation. I-19 was submerged so she was totally excluded from the surface fleet. Hibiki remained stoic as ever, but deeply agreed with Jintsu.

Meanwhile, Kongou and Haruna prepared their first volley of HE-14-inch-shell, as they had longer firing-range from high-caliber mounted battleship guns. Now, they wait to get closer and closer.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Shit!**_ " Takao exclaimed in slightly panic as she never ever expected this kind of welcome party, she detected more and more enemy until it was over a dozen. She conveyed her complain to her superior via personal channel quickly " **Yamato, you never said anything about these many ship girls gang up on me!?** "

"It's unexpected for me too; I don't know why they suddenly overestimate us for just a change in patrol route." Yamato said softly.

"So? What should I do now? Seems like I'll be in their firing range any minute." Takao requested suggestion.

"Resume the plan, Takao" Yamato confirmed.

" _ **Are you crazy!?**_ I won't accept to fight for high-chance losing battle." Takao yelled.

" _ **Are you that WEAK?**_ I believe you're strong enough to fight them, consider this a handicap. Come on~"

"Just to make sure, Yamato."

"What?"

" **Do you have plan B?** "

While Takao waited for Yamato's answer, she was adjusting all her turret to respective targets. When she finished, she suddenly heard several cannon fire and her klein field reacted to defend her vessel.

"You spoil all the fun~ Well, I admit that I've order one of my personal guards to back you up in case of emergency." Yamato said disappointingly.

More shells and torpedoes were sending to her more and more, her klein field process dramatically rising from those attacks.

"Glad to hear that, Yamato. **I'm busy right now** , I'll talk to you later. Bye" She cut her conversation.

" _ **TIME FOR SOME PAY BACK GIRLS!**_ " She got intimidated by the attack.

" _ **ALL SHIPS,**_ _**FIRE! ! ! !**_ "

Ship girls watched in alarm as they saw enemy vessels started to attack; main-mount guns and sub-mount shot colourful plasma ray, AA guns released limitless of 12.7 mm. – 40 mm. caliber. They were starting to scattered-

Takao scored her First-blood with Naka; one of her 8-inch plasma struck a hole on Naka's chest directly, her blood was vaporized by the intense heat, her eyes were devoured of all life, she didn't feel any pain at all, it could be considered as one of the most mercy-killing despite the horror on the corpse.

.

.

" _ **NAKAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_ "

Sendai and Jintsu shouted unison in desperation upon realizing their youngest sister's death. They tried to grab Naka, but it was too late as she sank too fast.

Naka's death alerted all her comrade to be awared of plasma shots, they avoided direct hits, but the shots still grazed them leaving burned make on their part.

But they weren't out of the crisis yet as the barrage of heavy machine guns' bullets rained down all them.

"Sink their destroyers and light cruiser first! _**Leave the Heavy Cruiser for last!**_ " Kongou ordered as she noticed the flying missile coming.

Yuudachi, Shigure, and Harusame crossed T fire at the fog destroyers; supported by many torpedoes launched of Kitakami and Ooi.

Fog-Fubuki-Class suffered klein field overload from heavy assault; it was shattered lastly by Yuudachi 5-inch round, followed by direct hit from the same caliber of Harusame and Shigure ship-gun. They didn't last much longer because Iku bumped them with her own torpedoes at the keel.

.

.

 **KABOOM! ! ! KABOOM! ! !**

 **.**

 **.**

They quickly lost balance and sank in a few minutes.

Takao had problems tracking her target at point black range, she realized how these ship girls were effective weapon against her own kind; they hit fast, hit hard, and hit often!

Their flagship decision was good, she targeted the easy prey first; those mindless vessel proved to be sand bag for the enemy instead of support, no wonder Fog vessels continued to fall in an alarming rate. She crushed a light cruiser but lost her 2 destroyer: time for retreating-

 **Boom!**

Takao's auto-shield system prevented her from critical hit from Iku perfect torpedo attack from a blind spot under her vessel.

" _ **IKU, You IDIOT! !**_ " Kongou yelled.

" _ **Shit! They got submarine, too?!**_ " Takao angrily hissed with surprise. Now, she was really pissed off at the present of submarine. Time to get serious, she opened all hatches of VLS missile preparing all the warhead; she ordered the leftover Nagara-Class to find the submarine.

"You two! Use active sonar to find that freaking Sub, Now!"

.

.

"Alright! No more holding back. _**I'LL BLAST YOU ALL TO DUST! ! ! !**_ "

.

The remaining ship girls watched in horror as 128 Tanatonium warhead got launched from Fog-Heavy Cruiser; 2 seconds later, the weapon adjusted their aim, split up into groups upon raining down for wild-area-bombardment. They all had the same synchronizing thought:

' _ **HOLY SHIT! ! !**_ '

.

.

.

.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! ! ! ! ! !**

The sea was shaking violently by the sheer force of hundreds of dark & light-red-plasma explosion; every ship girl was deemed to catch collateral damage, Takao never expected her attack to hit directly in the first place, they were too agile. This was the solution she came upon after watching their fighting style.

True to her thought;

Harusame, Sendai, Kitakami, Ooi, Haruna, and Kongou were very unluckly; they got at least single direct hit, their corpse couldn't be found because they were reduced to nano-particle from the blast, the remain particle scattered around the area by sea wind. They returned to mother nature without doubt.

Yuudachi, Akatsuki, and Jintsu had been heavily wounded; their outfit were tattered soaked with blood in every square inch like they just got out of blood-bath. Considered lucky or not, their limbs were still intact. Yuudachi and Akatsuki got knock out cold, while Jintsu was panting heavily: still conscious floating on her back.

For Shigure and Hibiki; they escaped the critical moment as a result of Yuudachi and Akatsuki threw themselves at their sister to tank the damage. So, the protected sisters alive with moderate damage, but unable to continue the fight as their equipments were broken. Shigure lost all her fighting spirit while stared blankly at her injured sister. Hibiki did princess-carry Akatsuki close to her face, her cap covered upper part of her face, she cursed quietly about something in Russian.

The last person standing was I-19, still it was on a matter of time pass as the submarine herself couldn't launch any attack, plus those mindless Nagara shot active sonar like crazy. After cleared out the surface vessles, Takao jointed the fray to hunt down I-19.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ping!**

.

.

.

" _ **FOUND YOU!**_ " Takao hissed happily.

She and Nagara-Class started to discharge dept charge: intended to corner a submarine in a cage space. I-19 began to panic because her movement was restricted by the deadly weapons floating around her. Takao pumped sea water inside her lowest deck, caused her ship to lean more and more until it reached 35 degree from perpendicular; she charged all her main guns and aim carefully at the submarine's coordinate.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 **ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

The same caliber that killed Naka ran straight for I-19 torso; even though she tried her best to avoid the attack, she lost her right arm as a compensation. Iku suppressed the pain as hard as she could before she decide to resurface.

Seeing her finishing move fail, she ordered I-19's execution.

.

.

" **Detonate** "

The entire dropped dept charges were remotely detonated by death sentence; Iku was engulfed by high-pressure pressed her from all direction, her body was squeezed into a lump of read mist before she even realized that she was dead. The power of dept charges were too great that it pushed up the aqua-wall for 20-30 meters.

" _ **IKU-SANNNNNNNNNNNN!**_ "

Shigure broke into tears as she just backed to reality that another comrade had sunk, Hibiki gnashed strongly like her teeth would break any moment; her stern face fell upon the fog heavy cruiser, she readied herself for last dead match.

.

.

.

Takao watched over the ceased fire battle zone from her vantage point on the top of the bridge; victory was hers: just losing 2 destroyers was worth it! She gazed at the crumble remaining girls.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, Yamato. I'm available now. I'm the victor, we just lost 2 destroyers" Takao reported.

"See?! I told you~~" Yamato teased via the line.

"That's not funny, Yamato! I guarantee, it's not easy as you think."

Takao sighed.

"Should I upload the event today on the JTN, High Flagship?"

"Please do, but limit access for Eastern Fleet only"

"Copy that. Last question, should I kill the survivors?" Takao sternly asked. Her ship guns aimed at the survivor units; the target heard the mechanical sound of ship guns changed angle and aimed at them, readied to be charged anytime.

Except for unconsciouss Yuudachi and Akatsuki; Jintsu closed her eyes peacefully awaiting her death moment, Hibiki revered her cap with determination to fight even bare hand until her last breath, Shigure gave up all hope and smiled regrettably infront of her enemy.

Yamato thought for a moment before requested more information "How much of a threat they possess?"

"They aren't threat at all, just stay alive and breathing"

"Then leave them… Takao, your mission is complete.I give you a week of holiday as a reward before you have to return to your patrol route. Use it freely"

"Roger, Takao's out!"

Takao ordered the light cruisers to retreat first. She was thinking about how to spend her holiday while turning her vessel's away from the scene. After that, she left for her designed destination.

.

.

.

.

" **It didn't finish us off?!** " Hibiki surprisingly exclaimed.

Jintsu and Shigure widened eyes from the unexpected, they regrouped. Jintu, as the most senior alive, acted as temporary flagship.

"Grab your sisters, we'll return to base!"

Hibiki and Shigure carried their sisters on their back and sped up back to base.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jintsu remained her eyes on the departed Takao Heavy Cruiser, she muttered to herself.

"No matter where you are; I'll find you. And I WILL KILL YOU."

* * *

 **Navy infirmary, Yokosuka naval base, Honshu, Japan**

After the assault fleet came back, their great lost news reached the school very quickly. Iori, Sou, and Yamato decided to visit Shigure; Maruri, despite knowing Kitamami for a short time, accepted Kitakami's death the hard way that Gunzou and Haguro needed to stick to her to calm her down. Sou and Yamato were sad about their ship girls death too, but not on the extreme level of Maruri. The trios were led to special chamber for ship girls repair underground by sights.

Upon reaching the destination, they heard Shigure's voice yelling to someone which caused them to stop in track.

" _ **AKASHI-SAN!**_ _**DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT THAT!?**_ "

"It is the final decision; we can't do anything other than that" Akashi said painfully.

Shigure grabbed Akashi's shirt collar with a wrathful glare; Hibiki was in despair with her hands shaking, Jintu gasped at the cruel conclusion. Their bleeding had stopped but the injury was still present under tattered uniform and bandage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yeah…. The conclusion about scarping Yuudachi & Akatsuki for material to repair Shigure, Hibiki, and Jintsu…..! !**

.

.

.

.

With unexpected heavy lost, the base superior sent message to other military bases to gave them the required material; unfortunately, every single base couldn't give them a damn thing, they either needed them to repair return-from-sortie ship girls, or already used them in process of construction new ship girls.

Confirmed that no supply would be coming, they feared for their life as there was a possibility that Takao might return any moment assuming worst case. They ordered to scrap heavy damaged ship girls to repair moderate damaged ship girls back to health; sacrificed Yuudachi and Akatsuki for resources to repair Shigure, Hibiki, and additional Jintsu in exchange. So they could at least buy them some time to escape if the need arised.

.

.

" _ **I WILL NEVER ALLOW HER TO BE DISCARDED! I already lost Harusame, there's no way I'll let it happen to Yuudachi**_ " Shigure cried.

"Where are they? I mean Akatsuki and Yuudachi-san" Hibiki asked loudly

.

.

"They're at the scraping chamber!" Akashi replied nearly as howled.

.

.

Shigure and Hibiki steeled their gazed, they opened the door and sprinted out of the room: completely ignore the students completely.

Akashi yelled after them "Just give up! It's too Late!."

.

.

Iori, Sou, and Yamato looked at one and other awkwardly.

"May be we came at the wrong time?" Iori muttered.

"You guess?" Sou responded.

Yamato looked after the two ship girls' back with curiosity. Referred from what they had heard, she got and idea or two about where they were heading.

"Well, I just recall that I've some business to take care of. See you later~" Yamato ran off following them behind.

"What's wrong with her?"

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Jintsu continued lying on a bed, she worried that the destroyers might do something reckless, their eyes told her that much. While she couldn't decide what to do (consider the state she was in: still in heavy damage state), something caught her attention.

"Akashi-san, what is that black metal on the counter?"

Akashi viewed the mentioned object, she picked it up and sat near Jintsu.

"I'm studying about it, its called pistol: one of human weaponry, this model is one of the standard stuff for JSDF."

"Their weapons have vastly types as our ship guns, it's interesting! So I end up experimenting them during my free time."

"Well, Akashi-san….Could you share you knowledge about this pistol on how to operate it while waiting Shigure-san and Hibiki-san to come back? It might be useful some days"

Akashi smiled. She gave Jintsu a short brief enough to use the SIG-Sauer P220 9mm. pistol (Japanese License).

.

.

.

.

However, Akashi didn't know that her patient had something not-innocent planned in her mind.

* * *

 **Scraping chamber, Yokosuka naval base, Honshu, Japan**

It located in the open-air area, the size was large and contained varieties of scraping space inside. Yuudachi and Akatsuki were going to be carried into one of said space.

"STOP!" Shigure shouted and angrily dashed to the workers, followed by Hibiki.

Even still wounded, these two were stronger than normal human. They knocked out the workers with their current full force; didn't care whether victims alive or dead.

.

.

.

.

.

After secured their target, new challenge occurred.

"What's next, Shigure-san?"

"We must get out of here, if they found out that we act against order, we die… But I don't know how to get out and to where?!"

Sisterly Love was strong; they didn't think ahead too much, so now they were facing serious issue here.

.

.

'A Defection, Huh?' Yamato concluded upon spying on them from a big tree near by.

.

.

.

 **Click!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **? ? ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suddenly, she felt something touched the back of her head and let go.

"What are you doing here, student-san?"

Yamato half turned herself to get a look behind; she was greeted with the sight of deadly-gaze Jintzu, horizontal-pointing pistol at her with right hand: **hammer pulled**.


	3. Re-Introduction

_Flashback_

After Jintsu grasped an idea how to use pistol, she sent poor Akashi to the dreamland by knocking her with the magazine butt. After doing so, she grabbed spare magazines with various ammo-type loaded, which Akashi enthusiastically explained while Jintsu just let them passed her ears; She slid all of them into her skirt-pocket. She closed the door before rushing out to expected destination of the two destroyers which she assumed it should be.

When she was at the scene finally; she was shocked that a human student saw all the destroyers' act, if the words about this event slipped through the higher-up, their life were sure to end in a miserable way. However, the action was done; sooner or later the higher-up would know eventually.

In the end, she decided to put her life on the line to extend their life. It was shame enough to use others's life to extend her own; it was against her core as a samurai, and her 2 sisters already passed on so it might not be bad if her life could save those four by shouldered all the sins.

She approached a student: placed iron sight on her, pulled the hammer ready to trig, and poked her target head.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"What are you doing, ship girl-san? This isn't funny" Yamato tried to figure out what another ship girl's deal, from her orange sailor uniform she might related to Sendai, but Yamato's voice might be too loud as it attracted destroyers' attention.

"Jintsu-san! Kotono-san!" Shigure was at lost of words.

'So, this is the rumor genius Kotono Yamato who Sendai-nee had mentioned before' Jintsu noted.

'So, her name is Jintsu' Yamato remarked.

The previous 1-1 conversation mutated to be group-conversation now. Shigure and Hibiki regrouped behind Jintsu: so curious about the strange object pointed toward Yamato, not knowing what was going on exactly, but at least Jintsu was a trustworthy comrade than the marine time student.

"Shigure-san….Hibiki-san…..Do you know what you've done?" Jintsu started.

"We're well aware of what we're doing, Jintsu-san." Hibiki replied with stoic face but determined eyes, Shigure nodded.

"May I interrupt?" Yamato, who didn't scared from the threatening pistol, handed up.

.

.

Jintsu eyed her carefully for any trick, she allowed her to continue as she sensed no hostility from her.

"What are you trying to pull off, Kotono-san?"

"From my guess; you all seems to broke some Taboo for whatever reasons I don't know, but do you expect to get away easily? You're still wounded, you won't escape too far in your current state!"

"If my younger sister has to be scraped to repair me, then I'm just a sore-loser older sister. I'm better dead with her" Shigure mumbled.

"If she dies,… I DIE TOO." Hibiki murmured.

.

.

.

The atmosphere got heavier and heavier, neither party: ship girls or the only student spoke up a word.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Hey YOU! Drop your gun now, hands up!"**

Two armed security-navy pointed their standard assault-rifle to her, they called out to Jintsu who currently pointed firearm at Yamato. They slowly approached the girls while one of them was reporting on a radio.

"Chief..Chief…We got a situation here-"

At that moment, Jintsu, who knew they couldn't escape unnoticed, decided to go loud first in a split second; her aim changed too fast to another guard who didn't think their target would show resistance: a little pressed from her right-index-finger cause the pulled hammer to ram the firing pin, hit the primer of centerfire 9 mm. parabellum , exploded the chambered Jacketed hollow point bullet out of the pistol barrel.

 _ **Bang!**_

First time result of shooting human gun in her life came out to be magnificent; the bullet embedded itself into his neck bone, the bullet head expanded and fractured it, nearly breaking his neck into 2 main pieces, causing him instant death on the spot before his lifeless body slumped.

The fist kill got attention of the radio-reporter; he quickly let go of the radio and tried to shoot, but he was too slow. The muzzle flash from Jintsu's SIG P220 was the last view to enter his vision before his soul upraised to Valhalla.

 _ **Bang!**_

He second shot was not fancy placed as the neck shot, but it was still fatal to human as he suddenly got a hole on his right eyebrow, the JHP punctured almost all the way across his brain.

 **Ding...Ding…**

The empty cartridges touched the ground continuously, the gun fight ended very quicky in just a few seconds. Jintsu frightened a bit as she had just killed human target for the first time, Shigure and Hibiki was also frightened and shocked that Jintsu was able to kill human.

The sound of gun fire stimulated Akatsuki and Yuudachi to awake, Shigure and Hibiki happily hugged them with tear. Meanwhile, Jintu was holding her head with both hands including the sky-aimed pistol, what should they do? Now, no escape plan: and in a few minutes, the scene would be filled up with naval force.

When she regained her composure; she looked around if something could ring her any idea to escape from this place and continued on the run. When she looked at absent-minded Yamato, her hope for Idea got response.

"I'm sorry, Kotono-san. You're coming with us. Could you help us escape in exchange for your safety" Jintsu aimed the iron-sight at Yamato in the same fashion as before.

"So, you take me hostage, aren't you?" she sighed ' **Oh GOD! What kind of mess did I get myself into?** '

"It may seem that way; I don't want to involve you if I have to. But we're out of option RIGHT NOW! I beg you, please help us!" While her posture remained calm, her eyes radiated sadness and hope.

.

.

.

.

'What do I do now?

If I refuse and she shoot me, my Mental Model secret is no more. And I have to clean up this mess by myself! Kill them, then what? Well, it isn't like I care. Musashi and I gain enough experience as human: ready to shake off this fake human life. But I want to depart with Gunzou in a smooth way, which I haven't plan it yet.

If I help them escape, where should I hide them? There are 5 of them! Chihaya house? How could I drag them to Hokkaidou without the police arresting us? My fleet base at Iwo Jima? Well, my vessel is still dock at the island, I need another vessel to transport them...W...Wait!

.

.

Jesus!'

"Excuse me for a moment!" Yamato picked up her cell phone from her uniform-pocket, she dialed a certain number to someone. She didn't distant herself away to show that she had no ill intention.

.

.

After a few rings, it got pick up.

.

.

"What's up, Yamato? Usually, you wouldn't contact us via this channel. Something under cover?" A mysterious voices responded.

"Correct! And I need your help. Are you still at same position after the **TEST**?"

"Yes, I am. You didn't tell me to move, so I'm still there."

Yamato smiled like she just won a lottery "Perfect! Meet me at the coordinate XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX, prepare some living space, I got **INTERESTING** company."

"As you wish, good bye"

"Bye-bye"

.

.

'Either choices are leaded to expose of my secret, better make use the the current situation. I get live specimen ship girls to study, our **Mad Scientist** will be pleased.'

.

.

.

Then, she rang to another person.

"Musashi, how are you?~"

"Onee-chan?...I'm fine. How about you?~"

"I'm alright. More importantly, I must hasten our plan on permanently departure from Chihaya family. I'm going on ahead! You will know the right time to act without my notice for sure, wait for the hint"

.

.

.

"Are you sure?"

"Certaintly!"

.

"Alright! I got your message, Take care! See you soon"

"Bye"

.

.

Yamato disconnected her cell phone, she noticed that ship girls' attention was focus on her: curious, worry, and confuse.

.

.

"Last confirmation, do you willing to entrust your life with me? More importantly, can you all move around with that shabby-body of yours?" Yamato's seriousness and determination could be felt strongly.

Shigure, Hibiki, and Jintsu nodded with light in their eyes as the hostage seemed very confident to prevent their scarping sentence; dazed Yuudachi and Akatsuki were forced to nod as well by their sisters.

"Good! From now on, **We're running a Criminal Life!** " Yamato smirked

* * *

 **Tokyo bay, Japan**

A random-stolen-patrol speed boat cruised toward the designated coordinate; Yamato was in charge of sailing (thanks to the mightiest processing core power, she figured out how to operate the machine in a single quick scan), Jintsu stood beside her with arm crossed (though the pistol in her hand was still pointed to a hostage).

Hibiki, Akatsuki, Yuudachi, and Shigure grouped themselves to discuss about the cause of current issue.

"That's so cruel, poi!" Yuudachi couldn't believe what she had heard about their scarping.

"How can they choose to scrap a lady like me? It's unreasonable!" Akatsuki nearly cried from her near dead experience.

"So that's why we're on the run from the base. Our fate is in her hand now." Shigure gave head gesture to Yamato without the mentioned knowing.

During destroyers' catching-up-event conversation, the light cruiser and top 1 student also held their own talking.

"2 gun shots, 2 dead bodies, missing 5 ship girls: 2 of them already were sentenced to scrap, and missing top 1 naval maritime student; the base is surely busy by now, don't you think?" Yamato hinted.

"I didn't ask you back there because of the urgency, but where will you take us to?" Jintsu required the answer.

"You will know when the time's come, Oh! We reach the meeting point already" Yamato shifted to reverse gear, until the boat came to stop she turned off the engine afterward.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the dark-green-fog-submarine (I-402) emerged from the sea: surprised all the ship girls.

"A Fog Vessel!" Jintsu shouted.

 **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After the submarine completely floated alongside patrol boat after emerged; it stayed silenced for several minutes, the girls (exclude Yamato) on the patrol boat felt helpless as they couldn't do anything against the fog ship in their current state, they would die for sure this time.

.

.

.

.

Then the hatch-entrance-door of the submarine opened, the girl with long silvery light green hair with strange green one piece robe came out; she created the footing from the patrol boat to her vessel out of thin air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ship girls were still confused of what actually happened and what they supposed to do, Yamato encouraged the group to go on board the fog ship.

"Well…What are you waiting for? Get on board, come on!"

" _ **A..Are you CRAZY!? This is A FOG SUBMARINE, POI! !**_ " Yuudachi shakily yelled.

" **How come can you communicate with the FOG?! And who is that girl?** " Shigure followed.

Akatsuki sisters stared blankly at the scene, jaws dropped dead.

"I'll explain everything once we reach our final destination. You come this way OR go back to die, it's your choice!" Yamato shrugged before she firstly on boarded the submarine.

.

.

.

The ship girls looked among themselves.

"At this point, it's up to you to decide your own fate….Anyway, I'm going!" Jintsu clearly declared her intention first before she disappeared into the fog vessel.

.

.

.

"There's no turning back now. Akatsuki-chan, come with me" Hibiki dragged Akatsuki to the submarine's entrance.

"W..wait! Hibiki-chan, what about Ikazuchi-chan and Inazuma-chan? I'm not going without them!" Akatsuki forced herself to stop at the entrance and turned to asked Hibiki.

"…."

Hibiki didn't answer. Instead, she pressured Akatsuki to obey her. Akatsuki tried physically protest, but accidentally snapped the last straw in her sister's mind.

" _ **COULD YOU PLEASE UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION, AKATSUKI!.!.!**_ I know how you feel! But we don't have a choice now! _**Choose; will you surely die today, or risking your luck to stay alive by all means?!**_ "

Akatsuki started to crumble from the heavy pressured; she suddenly got support by Shigure, who was coincidently affected by Hibiki's speech. The uncertainty in her mind complete moved by it.

"Don't worry, Akatsuki-chan. We can still meet them, but not now I'm afraid." Shigure smiled.

"Are you sure?" Akatsuki tearly asked.

"I'm not sure either…However, I believe that as long as we're alive; everything can happen." Shigure patted the younger destroyer's head.

After succeeded in convincing Akatsuki to go, she turned her head back to the last person on the patrol boat, Yuudachi.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." She sounded just like Yamato a moment ago.

"Do you mean it, Shigure poi?" Yuudachi still scared of the fog ship.

" _ **Do I look like I'm JOKING!? YUUDACHI!**_ You're my sister, I'm not going to let you go back to die, absolutely not." She steeled her gaze.

Yuudachi obeyed immediately, no one simply messed with Shigure when she was serious.

.

.

Yamato waited at the entrance ladder inside, she saw that all the girls were on board.

"Welcome aboard I-400-Class Submarine, keep walking straight that way and you will find your friend there on the bridge."

"T..Thank you…" Shigure couldn't bring herself to fully trust Yamato as she didn't know the connection between her and the Fog. Still, she dragged Yuudachi to follow the direction.

.

.

.

.

Yamato existed the hatch, she walked to the 3-barrel-mounted heavy machine gun on the submarine deck. She positioned herself to operate the gun; setting the sight on the patrol boat.

' **Time to get rid of the evidence** '

.

.

 **RATA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!**

The heavy caliber gun brought the boat to misery; the bullets mercilessly flied toward it, penetrating, crushing, and disassembling it into sunk-tiny lumps of metal scrap, delete its' existence entirely from the water surface.

When she finished the job, she sealed the hatch and regroup at the bridge.

"The Hatch is seal, TIME TO SUBMERGE!" She ordered her subordinate.

.

The I-402 vessel began to submerge and propelled itself to the open sea.

"Set most direct route to Iwo Jima, dept 50 m. but change dept to 100 m. once past Oshima island, constant speed 80 knot."

"Roger that" I-402 acknowledged, processing rings and windows poped up around her.

Ship girls watched in alarm from the Kokatsu table which was full of drink and snack. Yamato and I-402 joined them when finished setting everything.

"Make yourselves at home~" Yamato sucked up a big gulp of Ice Mocca.

.

.

.

The snack were left untouched; finally, Jintsu, as the senior of the ship girls group, started to extract information from her ex-hostage.

"Kotono-san, could you please explain how you contact the Fog ship? And who is that girl next to you?" She sipped some hot green tea after the question.

"Ah! How rude of me; I-402, introduce yourself, please~"

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Mental Model of this Submarine, I-400-Class Submarine: I-402. You can call me I-402." She introduced with monotone voice and bowed.

"What's a Mental Model" Akatsuki handed up.

"It's the embodiment of the Fog Vessel, you can call it the will of the vessel: just like you ship girls I assume. Our very core of existence reside inside this so-call Mental Model" Yamato explained

Yuudachi sighed, she couldn't bring up the seriousness any longer. She opened the Pocky bag: grabbed a few sticks, and chewed. She let the light cruiser did the serious business. Akatsuki felt a little worry of her situation; but it wasn't like she could do anything about it, she tried to loosen up by eating a chocolate bar while Hibiki was resting on her laps. Shigure observed and absorbed every detail.

"So the Fleet of Fog has evolved? Latest information we have didn't mention anything about Mental Model." Jintsu cought on the conversation even she seemed to forget that she just got sidetrack by Yamato.

"Well, consider that since human have you ship girls. We have been encountering harder time to expel humanity from the sea. So we have to do something to counter, don't you agree? We gain more intelligence and flexibility thanks to Mental Model" She smiled proudly.

"Um..well, why does the fog have to exclude humanity from sea route in the first place? It's too suspicious"

"That's the answer we have to find out about our Admiralty Code, right now we sill search for it, **that thing implanted us with this God Damn order since our birth** " Yamato spoke with unpleasant voice.

All the fog who gained Mental Model always had a moment of wonder what their existence mean: Where are they come from? What are they? Where are they going? The implanted Admiralty Code order about quarantined humanity from access the sea transport was the only thing to hold their sanity intact. They didn't know what their admiralty code is; even having no idea where to look for, they still searched it.

Shigure listened on and on, but then she recalled something;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' **Did Kotono-san group herself the same as her Fog Friend?!** She refered to herself as 'our', 'we''

.

.

She realized this and suddenly spoke up.

"P..Pardon? Kotono-san, did you just refer to yourself the same as her?" She pointed to I-402. "And you talk like you're one of them..I mean The FOG?" Shigure's voice shook.

.

.

.

Yamato froze!

.

.

.

.

" **Busted….** " I-402 monotone voice nailed her superior with the truth.

.

.

.

Shigure and Jintsu gasped; Jintsu hand slowly reached for the stolen SIG-Sauer handgun. Yuudachi and Akatsuki stopped chewing their snack as they noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You got me there, Shigure-san~" Yamato avoided meeting Shigure's eyes, she scratched her right cheek with index finger in embarrassment.

"Care to elaborate, Yamato-san?" Jintsu bravely required further: slowly placed her grabbed-handgun hand on the table, readied to use any moment. Shigure and she reached the same conclusion about Yamato's real identity without each other knowing. When they pieced all the information together: contact with Fog, knew inside-intel of Fog, could give order to Fog vessel, referred to herself as one of Fog, and especially **Her Name**.

'Don't tell me...don't tell me that she is-' Their panic thought were interrupt.

Yamato stood up from her seat; she took a few meters distance away from the Kokatsu, her uniform glowed before transform into beautiful-elegant-white-princess-style dress: showing part of her breasts, white boots, white-elbow gloves, head white ribbon.

Ship girls, excluded sleeping Hibiki, **WATCHED IN AWE! ! ! !**

 **.**

 **.**

"Let me introduce myself-" She paused when she met Shigure's panick eyes.

.

.

.

.

She smirked grimly.

"I should say…Allow me to **RE-INTRODUCE** myself."

Yamato greeted them in very proper-polite-feminine way; she lifted her skirt and curtsied.

" **First-Yamato-Class Battleship, Yamato, The Supreme Flagship of Eastern Fog Fleet, please to make your acquaintance** " She Strongly, Elegantly, and Arrogantly introduced herself.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ?**_ "

Yuudachi and Akatsuki sceamed at the top of their lungs.

Shigure fainted.

Jintsu was locked with great awestruck, unable to move an inch.

Hibiki shuddered awake.

.

.

.

I-402 just tilted her neck.


	4. Experimental Assault: Danger Zone

**Chihaya's House, Hakodate, Hokkaido, Japan**

A week had passed since Yamato was missing.

The Incident, regarded the missing ship girls & student, and the murder of 2 base guards, caused some major uproar among the naval base. The human suspected that the missing ship girls were the culprit, Yamato's status at the moment was MISSING because the officer couldn't find her corpse yet.

The intense investigation was scheduled afterward: causing the school to be closed for more than a week for investigation's team convenient, Gunzou doubted it was possible to extend to a month. That was the sole reason why he was at his home with Musashi right now; Shouzou's holiday period had end so he resumed working at the current assigned place, Kure naval base.

Gunzou already spoke with Musashi about the missing case of Yamato. Much to Gunzou surprise and suspicious, Musashi seemed to take the news well….no….TOO WELL (?) Her reaction seemed unnatural!.

Musashi's personality was to blame; she was an honest and strait forward person, she was not good at acting at all unlike her tricky older sister. She tried her best to be panicked and sad upon hearing that her sister was missing with high possibility of dead. Of course! She didn't know that Gunzou wasn't convinced by the act one bit.

Set that aside, the moment she heard about this news, she knew that this was the hint her older sister had been talking about. Yeah, she hadn't thought about disappearing plan yet, and it wasn't difficult to think of one. However, Gunzou school's temporary force stop was out of expectation. It made things more difficult with Gunzou around; she cared for Chihaya family more than her sister, so she found herself unable to just walked out of their life like that (refer to Yamato). She needed to consult with her sister later.

.

.

.

Honestly! She wished she could continue to be part of this family until death did them apart. As long as she was with them….especially with HIM, Admiralty Code or whatever didn't matter to her.

But…would her sister care for her feeling, she wondered?

* * *

 **Kure naval base, Honshu, Japan**

Another week passed by.

The event of Yokosuka naval base: unusual behavior of Fog vessel and the possible rebellious act of ship girls, forced all the naval bases to carefully observe Fog patrol route and ship girls' daily life (as possibility of another threat to humanity). Ship girls at Kure naval base, such as Kaga, Akagi, Taigei, Shiratsuyu, Murasame, etc. could feel the pressure that their human superior put on them.

"Shiratsuyu-nee, I heard some gossip saying that the missing ship girls of Yokusaka base were actually the murderers. Do you believe that?" Murasame talked to her eldest sister while they were preparing to leave the firing range.

"I don't! Our existence purpose is defending the humanity from the Fleet of Fog. Why and how can we kill human?"

"I think so too…..because if I do….that means I believe that Shigure-chan is a murderers…" Murasame's sound was a bit shaky as she imagined Shigure shot the human guards.

Shiratsuyu hugged her younger sister.

"You know what Murasame-chan,….actually, my real reason to deny that gossip is the same as you…..Ah! Taigei-san, Hello!" She suddenly greeted Taigei as she was passing by.

"Hello. What's wrong? You look depress."

"Um…it's about the gossip regards the Yokosuka incident-" Shiratsuyu was interrupted by the older ship girl.

"You don't have to tell me, I know how you feel….Just don't think too much about it, the case isn't close yet." She comforted the destroyers.

* * *

"How's the base doing?" In the admiral office, Shouzou talked to his secretary ship: Taigei. As the previous admiral had retired, the high board of navy assigned Shouzou, as the remarkable officer, to take care of the base temporary for sometimes now. Shouzou knew that he couldn't manage by himself, he needed a helping hand.

"With order from the board to pause construction ship girls, our resources are added up fast from mining and expeditions within recent weeks." Taigei reported. Taigei was much appreciated for the job because she was unable to do anything in the front line due to her lack of fire power as a submarine tender. She had known him for a few years since he was assigned to this base, she knew his caliber: the most trustworthy and reliable captain they ever had.

Shouzou taught her many things, he viewed her like his daughter (When it came to the Position of Wife; no one could beat his Musashi, NEVER!). Even Taigei knew that her Captain has a lover, she couldn't help but felt one sided love for him.

"So the rumor about missing ship girls' defection is true?"

"Precisely, sir. The information I got from others base and ship girls also point out that the board will likely decide to make a hybrid fleet by increase actual warship vessels and decrease ship girls' vessel.

.

"...Ship girl is the most effective weapon against Fleet of Fog, isn't it? Why they would bring actual ship back to the fight, the battle result before ship girls history had proved it." He wondered.

.

.

.

.

Taigei hesitated.

"Captain, can you promise me not to reveal the information I'm going to tell you to anyone?"

.

.

Shouzou considered for the moment before accepted.

"I promise"

"My sources inform me one critical information which is believable to be the factor of defection…An official order to scrap Akatsuki and Yuudachi to repair damaged Shigure, Hibiki, and Jintsu. The navy board started to have doubt about trust and faith in ship girls. They unofficially believe that some unstable mind especially destroyers should be scraped. "

Shouzou got the message immediately. He was a little displeased to hear it.

"No wonder why those girls acted harshly. While some human like me, Komaki, and Uragami acknowledge you girls as human being, most of human officers are still view ship girls as object even you girls can interact with us humanly unlike your past selves.

I imagine they may get some kind of great emotional break down so they were driven to go so far as breaking navy protocol." He gulped hard.

They continued conversation until many series of gunshot sound roared.

* * *

Rewinded for a few minutes earlier;

At the entrance gate of the base, two guards spotted grey-military-mini SUV with dark-shade front windshield: Mitsubishi type 73 light truck, drove toward their direction in **FULL THROTTLE**. The sound of red-zone-accelerate engine was extremely noticeable.

"Hey Dude! It's going to crash us!" the left guard yelled when the mini SUV was coming closer and closer, the distance between them was only 80-90 m.

"I KNOW!" the right guard quickly hip fired his Howa type 89 full-auto; it was futile though, the spiky 5.56 mm. NATO bullets bounced off the armor-SUV harmlessly.

The grey SUV responded to this violent welcome by lowering both driver seat and shotgun seat window. Right-hand holding the metallic-black Glock 18 pistol with 33-round extended magazine emerged from the driver seat window, the driver triggered full-auto sending half of the magazine ammo on the right guard. The round nose leads were entering his body into a group above his midsection. Set him dead on track.

At the same time, the left guard was taken out by continuous burst of the same standard NATO 5.56 mm. fired by IMI Galil assault rifle with left handed aim.

Then, the truck sent the metal-entrance-door flying with its' full momentum.

"Jackals are on the HUNT." The driver opened her communicate window.

"Good Luck, the Transporter will be waiting at the building coordinate XXXXXXXXXXX." The unknown coordinator advised.

.

.

.

While the base was unprepared, the car drove through the drop points.

"Point 1! GO!" The car slowed down in front of the security control office.

Long silver hair girl, wearing white cap with small golden sickle and hammer embedded on it, leaped out from the rear of the car. She looked like 14-15 years old in white shirt: black belt, and black skirt. She'd be adorable if you ignored the fact that she wore special-force tactical vest and armed herself from-head-to-toe with weapons visibly: carried MRO-A single-shot disposable rocket launcher from right shoulder down to the opposite hip, held AN-94 as main weapon, MP-443 Grach in the mounted-right-thigh holster. More weapons were invisible at the moment as they were packed inside the vest pockets.

She wasted no time running into the building; the sound of gun fight could be heard a second later.

.

.

.

"Point 2! GO!" The second place was near the administration office.

A girl looked similar to 14-15 years old Akatsuki in her Kai Ni form (what was the different with the normal form anyway? Just background changed? YOU DON'T SAY!...), jumped out from the rear. She wore tactical vest too. Her main weapon was FN P-90, secondary weapon was the Duo-FN Five Seven resting on chest holsters. In additional, she also carrier the famous M72 Light Anti-tank Weapon in the same style as previous girl on her back.

She calmly walked into the target building afterward, regular burst shot could be heart after her entry.

.

.

.

.

The third point was the admiral office, the mini SUV came to halt.

"We will get off here. Jintsu, don't forget to drop Yuudachi at the ship girls' arsenal. We'll signal you when to retrieve me and everyone later. Until then, guard the entrance well!"

"Roger!" She saluted. She appeared to get older to 20-year-old (in Kai Ni form)

"Be careful, Shigure" looked like 18 years old Yuudachi (in Kai Ni from) spoked.

"I should re-direct it to you, Yuudachi. Explosive wasn't something to be taken lightly" She muttered.

.

.

.

.

"Remember this Shigure, we're going to bring the target out of here ALIVE"

"You can trust me on that, Yamato-san"

The suppose-missing student; who wore tactical vest and armed herself lightly: black Glock-18 in her right hand, 7.5-inch barrel of Ruger super redhawk .454 casull in her left hand, leaded the way. Shigure (Shigure Kai Ni), who let her hair loose straight down and her manner was more mature like 20+ despite being teenage appearance as Yuudachi, followed her leader.

If anything, Shigure was the only one who hadn't worn the tactical vest. Instead, she wrapped herself with 3 bullet belts of round-nose-flat-point .44-40 WCF: across both shoulders, and waist. With the lever-action Winchester model 1873 slung on her shoulder and single action army in weaver stance, she could be called Cowgirl if you added hat and Mexican shawl to cover her sailor uniform.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuudachi-san, Your Tur-" Jintsu got interrupted by armed officers fired at the car. Yuudachi grabbed a bag (?) and took out her golden Dessert eagle mark XIX.

"Cover me, Jintsu-san!" She pushed rear door open and dashed out, not waiting for an answer.

Yuudachi ran as fast as she could to reach her target building. Along the way, she gave herself some covering fire. Most of Yuudachi's shots missed their mark since she didn't actually have time to aim. Though the lucky shot was still presented, one armed man suddenly got body-twist and his limb was nearly ripped off from the socket.

Jintsu catched the Galil that she left on the front console. She lowered the window before firing at the resistance. Fortunately, all of them got at least a shot before she detached the old magazine and inserted the new one.

She drove out once she confirmed that her delivery was completed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She parked the mini SUV near the same entrance as they crushed in; she moved from the driver seat to the back compartment. Then, she forced open the wooden case they carried with.

Inside the case were multiple types of re-supply magazines loaded with ammunition with additional of light machine gun and RPG-29, with 3 PG-29V tandem rockets. After she applied 3-Galil-mag. with jungle clips, She loaded the light machine gun and 1 rocket to the launcher, she slung the rocket launcher on her back, she carrier the left over 2 shots with one hand to the entrance security post. She returned to the car one more time to carry light machine gun and spare ammo.

"Main firearm (Galil) checked, support firearm (unknown-type light machine gun (?)) checked, sidearm (SIG P-220/Minebea P9 stolen from Akashi) checked, special weapon (RPG-29) checked, spare mag. checked. All clear to engage" She murmured.

Until the High Flagship sent the signal; any reinforcement who dared to intervene must pass her stand first. She awaited them with maximum caution.

* * *

Now, Shouzou SWORE that he could hear gun fire everywhere from the admiral office building. Which idiots dare to assault a military base! Did they have a death wish or something!?

 **Wait A Minute!**

Please noted that civilian in Japan absolutely had no way of owning a gun, even a single pistol/revolver for Yaguza or military officer was still very strict! It took him a lot of effort to own his **Rolls Royce of Revolver! ! !**

.

.

Ahem!

.

.

Analyzing from the thunderclap & ear-jarring sound, they possibly originated from high-caliber handgun up to assault rifle. The intruder must be military force level. The question was, who were they? And why did they have done this?

.

.

.

 **Was he locked in the revolve of some sort?...Well, who could he ask?**

.

.

"Taigei, catch this!" Shouzou threw her a Minebea P9 from his drawer. He prepared himself by inserting 6 shell of .357 magnum semi wadcutter into his personal stainless 8-inch barrel Colt Python's 6-shot-cylinder one by one.

"What should we do, Captain?" She slid to chamber the first round, but the FMJ 9x19 mm. was ejected to her surprise.

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot to tell you, put the safety off and it'll ready to use. We'll stay here; it's safer this way." Shouzou winked.

Taigei released the magazine; she returned the ejected ammo into the magazine, reloaded and clicked the safety off. She looked worried but not panic. From her professional grip post, it seemed **Shouzou had taught his secretary ship MANY (INTERESTING) THINGS!**

.

 _ **Bang!**_

.

 _ **Bratatatat!**_

.

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Bratatat!**_

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

.

.

 **! ! !**

.

.

.

Shouzou and Taigei heard that the recent gun fire sound was located in this building. Sometimes later, they even heard the scream of injured men, women, and **ship girl (?)**

"Taigei! Lock the door and take cover behind the desk with me!"

She quickly did as instructed.

"Shoot the middle section with first shot, and the second shot would be the head, you got me?"

"YES SIR!"

They aimed their revolver & pistol at the door direction, waiting the attacker to show themselves.

* * *

After Shigure reloaded her single-action revolver for the second time, she switched her weapon to the lever-action rifle. Reason? No real reason, she just wanted a change of weaponry. She'd please to know the feeling of difference even though they used the same cartridge type .44-40.

Shigure carefully operated the old-fashioned lever-action weapon; every time she finished firing a shot, she'd replace the ejected fired case with new ammo to the under-mounted spring-loaded tube. That mean her Winchester'd never run dry of ammo as it was always full with maximum 15 rounds loaded.

The more she used it, the more she loved it. She fell for the cracking sound every time she manually ejected the fired case.

Its' accuracy was average. While its' Buckhorn iron-sight wasn't that accurate for shooting competition, it proved to be very efficient in real combat which your enemy always moving without routed themselves at one place.

So far, there were only human target they had killed.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Sh…Shi…Shi-** "

2 gunshot were fired at the same time.

One shot was .44-40 and another one was .454, they hit target at the same time (but not the same point).

The target yelped in pain; .44-40 caliber hurted her very much, but .454 hurted her WORSE.

" **Murasame?!** "

Murasame stopped her groan.

" **Shigure! I miss YOU!** " Murasame, whose voice was still shaking by the pain, was overjoyed with happiness to see her sister, she already ignored that her sister just shot her!?

"Stop right there, Murasame!" She warned her sister. She slowly approached her.

"What's wrong, Shigure? Why are you wielding human weaponry? **And you look more beautifu-** " Shigure smacked the Winchester butt to Murasame's chin, Murasame soon lost consciousness.

Shigure blushed a little by her sister's compliment.

"Ara~ You're such a Tsundere"

"Please don't tease me; I just think it'll make us finish our objective faster this way"

Yamato shrugged.

.

.

.

.

Lastly, the two arrived at their destination: the admiral room.

Yamato found out that the door was lock upon preparing to swing it open.

"Shigure, please" She gestured to the door.

"Can't you break it yourself?"

"What's the point to have underling if you have done everything by yourself, do you agree?" Yamato chuckled.

Shigure sighed, seemed like she have to take much time to understand her new boss character.

.

.

.

" **On my mark** " Shigure switched to her single-action revolver, cocked the hammer ready to fire.

.

"3"

.

"2"

.

"1"

.

 _ **BREAK!**_

She shoved the door with all her strength; it got flied out of its' hinge into the room.

Shouzou and Taigei instinctively ducked out of the way; Taigei and Shouzou emerged from both side of the table to counter-attack.

.

.

.

They didn't expect their attacker to be someone they knew….

.

' **Yamato?!** ' Shouzou shocked upon seeing his son girlfriend, who was still alive and well, aiming gun at him.

' **Shigure-chan?!** ' Taigei widened her eyes when she realized who was pointing a gun at her.

.

While the defenders paused in their track, the intruders used this opportunity to their advantage.

.

Shouzou got forcefully disarmed; his beloved Python got its' first scar by a single powerful .454 caliber bullet, resulted in its' fallen off his hand.

Taigei was unfortunate. Shigure hip fired all 6 rounds consecutively; her left palm slapped hammer and her right index finger pulled the trigger mercilessly, Taigei received great pain from barrage of .44-40 struck on her body

Yamato took the situation under her control, she pointed revolver and automatic pistol at stunned Shouzou and panting Taigei. Shigure released the cylinder, let the fired case fell on the ground and calmly pick ammo from bullet belt to reload cartridge by cartridge.

"I have come to pick you up, Captain Chihaya Shouzou" Yamato mockily saluted.

"W..Wh..What's this about? More importantly, why are you here with guns?!" Shouzou was very bloody confused by the turn of event; he had tons of question, but he could only ask a few.

"I'll hear your entire question at the meeting point, hurry up Father! I want to reach the goal before Gunzou (?)" She expedited the captain by cocking a hammer of her Super Redhawk.

Shouzou had no idea what happened, but the mentioned of his son name diverted his mind to focus on a single prayer.

' **Gunzou, please be safe** '


	5. Experimental Assault: Through the Fire

Focused back to the first person who dropped out of the mini SUV;

Verniy knew very well where she stepped into: the security control office. As the name stated, this place was fulled of armed navy.

She greeted them with standard Russian 5.45 x 39 mm. bullets while the receivers were returning a favor with standard NATO 5.56 x 45 mm.

Verniy's bullets were completely delivered as they found their marks on the vivid part like chest, face, shoulder of the target. However, the returned fire didn't reach her. They were reflected or distorted direction from some kind of energy barrier.

'It's like my old day, REALLY!'

"I used to be the enemy of Fog Fleet, but now I'm One of the FOG myself! **Such interesting fate I owned here.** Ha ha.." She paused and chuckled, she ran her memory back to the old day when Japan declared war against Soviet Union.

She started clearing her way to find out the location of the server room, her mind was wondering in deep thought at the same time.

'At the end, Japan has lost. My country must give war reparation to winners: that include the ownership over me and Yukikaze.'

She blazed all of the current magazine's rounds to a group of mix gender officer, who attacked her with pistols.

'I didn't know what Yukikaze thought about her reassigning to China, but my new life at the time under USSR flag wasn't terrified as I ever thought.'

Observed from all the human she had killed since entrance door aside from the building guards, she noted that most hostiled only hold standard military handguns. She changed from her primary weapon to secondary weapon, use assault rifle against pistol was too much of ammo waste. She gripped the MP-443 Grach firmly as she continued searching.

'I thought that I'd be there as a prisoner, but they upgraded me and welcomed me into their fleet.'

 _ **BangBang!**_

She double tapped an enemy on the left chest.

'So much like my current situation with the Fleet of Fog'

 **Ding.**

The sound of another ejected empty case hit the floor after its' cartridge head exploded out of the barrel.

She smiled, she finally found her destination room.

"Let's see…."

She activated her processing ring to hack into the storage data; the most recent event which the closed-circuit cameras recorded were Akatsuki fired at the ceiling to threaten anyone to cease resistance, Shigure and Supreme Flagship were moving toward the admiral room, and Jintsu gave covering fire for Yuudachi at the weaponry storage area.

She formatted the server computer and all the storage drive; it'd take times normally, but it was done rarely fast because she supported it with her FOG processing power.

To be more sure that the record forever lost, she encoded them with porn (?) and format them for a couples time before she switched back to her assault rifle intending to blast all hard drives to pieces by more devastating power than a handgun (She reserved the rocket on her back for a high threat target).

She decided to deplete all of her 5.45 x 39 mm. ammunition for this task; her AN-94 devoured cartridges magazine by magazine, the repeated ding sound of ejected fired case followed the echo sound of gun blast through the quiet floor.

.

.

.

.

.

'Done'

She slung the out-of-ammo main weapon and held the Russian pistol. She planned to report her successful mission result if not for someone who intended to come here for assisting human to stop her.

The footsteps stopped behind Verniy, she glanced back to see the new threat. She raised her eye brown a little when she registered who had stood there.

They were the duo of 1st Carrier Division: Kaga and Akagi. Kaga retained her serious stoic expression, but a hint of cautiousness could be seen upon seeing an armed teenage intruder. Akagi slightly shivered from the sigh of HER.

.

.

.

Verniy remained eye contact with both girls, she then smiled.

"I don't expect to see you here, Kaga-san..Akagi-san"

"Hi..bi..ki-chan? What happened to you?" The girl intruder looked similar to Hibiki, but Akagi was uncertain with the look of current Hibiki, Verniy.

"Well, a lot of things happened. That aside, I used to be called Hibiki, Akagi-san. Now, I'm Verniy."

"A lot of things? That includes murdering your base human guard and runaway, isn't it?"

Kaga also heard the rumor about that Yokosuka incident, the destroyer's action before her was a very solid proof.

"Did you realize what you've done?! You killed your own superior and now you make chaos in my base!" Kaga hissed.

"Why don't you listen to my side story, Kaga-san? I don't know what the Human said about me, but the truth is there's an order to scrap Akatsuki to repair me! Like HELL I'd accept that. I won't blame them if they leave us damaged because of lack of resources or whatever reasons, but not sacrifice one life for repair another back to health!"

.

.

.

Kaga and Akagi were stunned by the news, seemed like they weren't aware of this news like Taigei was.

.

.

Verniy calmed herself down before went on.

"I admitted that the anger acted over me at the time to disobey order, but the one who actually did the murder was Jintsu-san." Former Hibiki confirmed her innocence (?).

" _ **What!?**_ " Kaga felt angry and disbelieved, a quite and little shy girl like Jintsu was a murderer?!

"Now…would you please step aside so that I could get going? I don't want to hang around this place filled with corpses any longer." Verniy confronted the obstacles, she slowly walked toward them.

" _ **NO WAY YOU TRAITOR!**_ Even what you said is true, it's still and order we have to obey. **We're tools to protect Humanity, I can't forgive you for your action!** " Kaga put more stress on the bow.

"Please surrender, Hibiki-chan. No matter what changed you have, you can't beat us carrier"

Akagi bluffed, she didn't want to hurt her precious (Ex)comrade.

.

Verniy halted, got a little irritated by Akagi unintentional insult.

If she was still Hibiki with primary school kid mind set, that bluff might work. But it was a different story when you talked about **FOG DESTROYER, VERNIY,** who represent the veteran side of survival Hibiki.

If CV detected DD at a far distance, DD was surely at disadvantage as a shorter range fighter.

But right now, those 2 CVs were within close range against her. Did they know what that means?...

Yes! The reverse role.

'She know I've changed, and yet she dared underestimate me!?'

.

" _ **Who AGREE to be TOOLS of Humanity?**_ The Human just push that goddamn duty over us!" Verniy countered.

" _ **YOU!**_ Don't you have any pride of being Ship girls, the last stand of humanity against Fog Fleet, at ALL!? ? ?"

"You call that PRIDE!? You stupid, Kaga! We're ALIVE! **WE AREN'T THEIR SOULESS TOOLS!** "

" **SHUT UP!** We Ship Girls are tools to obey our superior order, nothing more."

.

.

At this reply from Kaga, Verniy got some good idea of counter-argument against this hard head, she laughed heretically.

.

.

"Easy for you to say that Kaga-san. Well~well, If you refer to us as object that way, perhaps I'm willing to put more effort and happiness into my current job."

.

"What do you mean!?" Kaga and Akagi asked at the same time.

.

"I used to be ship girls of Yokosuka naval base until I was token by the FOG, thus my current ownership doesn't lie with the Human anymore. **I'm Verniy, Destroyer of Eastern Fog Fleet, Ex-Second-Akatsuki-class Destroyer. _You hear me, you hard head bitch!?_** " She taunted Kaga, she reacted with a frown.

Verniy cut the conversation as she started walking with brawling stance.

"As mere tool to obey Owner command, I won't waste more time chatting. I'll crush you this instant!"

The Fog destroyer dashed toward the carriers. Kaga and Akagi instinctively released their arrows to Verniy.

Just a centimeter before they found their mark, they crashed with the destroyer's klein field. Verniy countered with 2 shots of 9 mm. parabellum: each for Kaga and Akagi.

The two yelped from the pain; their outfit got a hole where the bullet struck while bullets were unable to penetrate their skin.

Verniy didn't stop the assault; She smacked Kaga in the nose by the butt of her pistol magazine.

Akagi intended to bear hug Verniy. She completely failed because she was forced to pause her action by a thin layer of energy field, it blasted her away out of the window after that.

" _ **AKAGI-SAN!**_ "

Verniy saw an opening on distracted Kaga, she high kicked Kaga at her neck: sending her crashed into the pile of damaged hardware. Kaga stood up tremulously; she was starting to feel dizzy from the impact of that strong kick. Before she prepared for another attack, Verniy back handed her cerebellum: shut down her.

The silver hair girl quickly rushed down the building, she hid behind a corner and wait for the others to finish their job.

"To all Jackals, the **RECORD** was destroyed."

* * *

The reason why Yuudachi had only a heavy handgun with her?

Well, her main role wasn't defense (buying time) like Jintsu, approach target like Shigure and Yamato, stealing(?) like Akatsuki, or erasing trace like Hibi…Ahem! VERNIY.

Her duty was **Sabotage** ….

Inside her bag were many bars of C4 explosive with attached wireless detonator.

She infiltrated into the arsenal, ignored human armory and headed for ship girls' armory section.

Good Decision!

The remaining navy continued to march in and pick up weapons, left the ship girls' weaponry untouched. They were in a hurry and didn't pay attention to anything, easy job for the blonde destroyer.

She planted all of her bombs in the hardly-to-notice place, covered the area of torpedoes and ship gun shells storage.

Before she reported her mission accomplished, her comrade was faster than her.

"To all Jackals, the **RECORD** was destroyed." Came the voice of Verniy.

.

.

'Ow..man! I wish I'm the first…..Well, Whatever'

.

"To all Jackals, the **FIREWORK** has been prepared"

* * *

The sound of Heavy Machine Guns was incredibly very loud.

The post which Jintsu used to make a stand got mess up really bad; it was obvious as mounted machine gun from military jeeps and copter rained down at the post non-stop.

Jintsu laid her body as flat as possible while she closed her eyes waiting for counter attack. Some stray shots bounced off her klein field. She eyed her bi-pod M60 with 100-round box magazine at her side. She used to set this place as a small machine gun bunker. The idea worked well for local police force until the military jeeps and copter hit the party.

'I Have to take care of that copter first'

She glanced at the RPG.

'There's no way I can take it down without putting a load on my klein field'

Jintsu rolled out of the post, gaining the attention of all heavy machine guns.

Within 10 seconds, she finished aim and fire the rocket at the copter. Those heavy bullets had put quite a burden on her klein field, but it still not reached the critical yet.

 _ **BTOOM!**_

The copter exploded, sending sharp fragments in every direction. Lucky for her, some of the gunners died from them. The burnt copter crashed down on one of the jeeps.

She tossed the launcher aside and grabbed the slung Galil to advance.

" _ **YOU MONSTER! ! ! DIE! DIE! DIE!**_ "

Jintsu ignored the shouting from the resistance survivers. They were struggling to throw any lethal thing they had at the Fog light cruiser, their slaughterer.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

The last man standing was shot three times in the chest by Minebea P9 as her Galil was just out of ammo. She turned her head back to the entrance, she saw some vehicle blocked her escape route.

Using RPG to blow them out of the way wasn't a wise idea; it was very wasteful for a dead target, not to mentioned that she had only two rockets left. In the end, she removed them out of the way by her pure strength.

.

.

She fired the 9 mm. bullets to their tires, rendered them immobilized

After she finished, she still felt unsatisfied. There should be more things to do about the remaining immobilized jeeps and police cars-

"To all Jackals, the **RECORD** was destroyed."

Verniy reported in.

.

.

'Verniy-san may have an idea' the light cruiser contacted the destroyer via personal channel.

"To all Jackals, the **FIREWORK** has been prepared" Yuudachi reported in, but Jintsu just acknowledged the info., she was still intended for Verniy.

.

After explained her uncertainty, Verniy answered.

"I suggest you burn them up, Jintsu-san."

"That's a great idea, thanks!"

She pushed all the cars to lean on the ground, exposing their oil storage department to her.

The light cruiser headed to pick up the LMG, and lighted all cars up by wasting entire rounds at their oil tank. While she watched them on fire, she was notified.

"To all Jackals, the **INFO** had been copied" Akatsuki reported.

" **CARGO** secured, it's pick up time, Miss Driver~"

Jintu gave a soft chuckle at the last message which mentioned her.

"Copy that! Driver is coming"

* * *

After Yamato signaled to the driver, she turned her attention back to the room.

"Well, it's time to get moving, father" Yamato commanded.

Shigure readied to escort her boss and Shouzou out, but Taigei spoke up,while lying on the ground, before the group left.

" **Shigure! WHY!? Why have you done this?** " Taigei voice was sad. Surely, she just got betrayed from her fellow ship girls.

.

.

The mentioned person met eyes with the speaker, they locked their stare with one another for a moment.

.

.

"Supreme Flagship, I'd like to request permission to take Taigei-san with us. I'll take full responsibility. "

.

' **Supreme Flagship?** We absolutely NEED To TALK, YAMATO-Chan' thought the confused captain.

.

.

'Well, it's not like she alone is a threat to us.' Yamato thought was reasonable, what could a sole submarine tender do? Her groups had 4 destroyers, 1 light cruiser, and 1 Super Battleship!

"I approve; I don't mind about bringing extra CARGO with us as long as you don't let her mess with our plan."

"Order Acknowledged! My lady"

* * *

Jintsu drove the same mini SUV to pick up everyone for retreating; she counted.

'Verniy'

'Akatsuki'

'Shigure, High Flagship, Captain Chihaya Shouzou (Target)'

' **Taigei ? ? ?** ' Her eye brown raised, which part of this operation that had thing to do with Taigei? She remembered accurately about operation's details; she had to ask her boss later. Now, they had no time to waste around.

'Yuudachi'

Completed!

"We're out of here!" Jintsu shifted up the gear. The engine roared response to the accelerate pad being stumped upon.

Shouzou surveyed his new company.

'Why did these missing Yokosuka ship girls (is that Hibiki?) call Yamato-chan: Supreme Flagship? How can they acquired these military equipment; **they got the** **God Damn Rocket Launchers with them too!?** ' The captain widened his eyes when he spotted the RPG-29 in the rear department, M72 LAW slung on Akatsuki's shoulder, and MRO-A slung on Verniy's shoulder. Shouzou gave up on thinking for the conclusion as his brain couldn't take it anymore….

.

.

.

The car finally passed through the front gate.

'These girls are **SOMETHING!** ' Shouzou exclaimed inside his mind; the devastated cars (with deceased Helicopter) surrounding the way was a perfect proof.

.

.

.

The Type 73 Light Truck raced along the road which led to the appointed Transporter.

The chance of succeed or failure of the mission rested in Jintsu hand now. She knew the weight of her role very well. The military vehicle wasn't suit for time attack or time trial but she tried it anyway. She challenged time trial with a 2 tons mini SUV!? As hilarious as it sounded, it wasn't a joke to Jintsu now.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jintsu-san, can you drive a little slower?" Shigure called from the back.

"Why? We're in a rush!"

"Seems like Shouzou-san was beginning to…..to throw up…" Shigure plainly interpreted.

"…"

 **?**

That got the attention of the assault force. Taigei groped her captain back slowly, hoped to ease him to calm down.

.

.

Jintsu, who just realized that she was still driving, focused back on her task. However, the far away sight in front of her was frightening.

" _ **HANG ON TIGHT! THE TANK IS COMING! ! !**_ "

Since the navy failed to counter-attack, the army decided to send in their reinforcement to help. This Type 74 tank was one of them.

The gunner fired the mounted type 74 machine gun to them from afar, 7.62 mm. caliber was a pain than 5.56 mm. as it had done more damaged to the car body.

" **Hey! Someone must blow it up before it uses the cannon!** " Jintsu ordered loudly to the rear, expected one of the destroyers to act as she was busy trying to evade the flying bullets, and Yamato was in no proper position for the task.

" _ **I'm on it!**_ " Verniy volunteered.

The rear group watched as the silver hair girl discharged her assault rifle, opened the back door, then swung herself up the roof of the grey SUV.

Upon clearly saw the hostile target, she quickly poped her head back in the rear department and shouted.

" **Akatsuki-chan! Hand me the RPG! _I need a HEAVY WEIGHT!_** " She handed her a MOR-A to Akatsuki.

"What! Your MRO isn't enough?" Akatsuki retorted.

" **This is a Freaking TANK! not a junk Jeep, DAMMIT!...My MRO-A is for light vehicle only** "

" _ **I get it! I get it!**_ " Akatsuki quickly passed her sister a mentioned launcher.

Verniy readied the launcher on her right shoulder.

* * *

The Tank machine-gun gunner was alarmed by the **Vampir** man-pad which the Fog destroyer deployed, he tried shooting but all bullets were distorted by klein field, he quickly told the cannon gunner.

"Blast her with the cannon now! _**She got the RPG-29!**_ "

" _ **Fuck this shit!**_ " the cannon gunner exclaimed, he knew its' scary power.

While he was adjusting the cannon aim, Verniy weren't waiting for him.

.

 **FAAA-cue!.!.!?**

The rocket warhead launched out of the tube first.

.

The machine-gun gunner gave up on firing, but the cannon gunner was struggling to his last breath.

" **TASTE MY LAST BLOODY BUSTER, GIRL! ! !** "

.

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

 _ **.**_

For every entity in this situation, time flowed in a slow motion;

The spinning cannon projectile passed the RPG shot in the opposite direction point-blank, but they had the same objection to solely delivery packed disaster warhead to the opposing party.

.

Shouzou and Taigei froze and paled, they were sure that their lives ended here today.

.

But that feeling of dead was not concerned for the group of criminal; they looked no worry at the least, it seemed not to be a facade as well.

.

The intense penetrating power of Verniy's shot penetrated through Tank's thick armor like a hot knive ran through butter. Bingo! The bombarding radius reached the HE shells of L7 cannon in the ammo storage section, exploding HE also ignited others type near them like HEAT, HESH, and APDS to berserk on a chain reaction.

 **KABOOMMMMMM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! BOOMMMBOOMMMBOOMMBOOMMMM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

All tank operators were burned to ash inside the miserable-shape burnt tank.

.

As for the unknown type bullet which was fired to the group, it was distorted by 1st layer of the 6-layer-colour klein field. It struck on the random trees sending them to misery.

"Good work every one! Especially you, Jintsu-chan~" Yamato clapped, satisfied with everyone fast reaction to use klein fied.

"Thank you for the complement, High Flagship" Jintsu nodded in appreciation.

.

.

.

Verniy on the roof displayed a satisfied smile.

* * *

After some travel distance on the hill, they found the marked building.

Jintsu parked the car and everyone got out of the mini SUV.

"Dispose of the car, Jitsu-san"

"Yes sir! Please go on ahead."

She turned to Yuudachi, the least armed of their team.

"Yuudachi-san, help me to remove the leftover armory from the car"

After the group went up to the building roof, Jintsu destroyed the car with EASE. It was more than ease! It was very OVERKILL; the SUV was blasted away by the last shot RPG-29!

Jintsu thought they should get out of here as soon as possible, so rocket was the best option to destroy said vehicle.

RPG-29 was reloadable while the M72 LAW and MRO-A were one shot disposal: consider the unit cost for a single rocket shot with a set of launcher set equipped shot. She was confident in her decision that it was right.

.

.

.

.

May be she considered too deep about the resource, resource manage wasn't a concern for the Fleet of Fog, they had plenty to waste around after all…

* * *

"Assault and Suppression Vessel, Zuikaku, reporting for duty, SIR!" Zuikaku saluted

Behind her, stand a Black Hawk helicopter. This was a transporter in the plan.

The defected ship girls paid attention to Fog Zuikaku as it's their first time seeing her; put aside the different clothing style, she appeared shorter, younger, and more energetic compared to THEIR ZUIKAKU, but they had the same remarkable twin tails hair style.

"Prepare to take off in five minutes!"

"YES, SIR!"

Zuikaku eagerly ran to start the engine from her commander order.

"Yuudachi, Spark up the Firework, please."

Operating window poped up before Yuudachi, she pressed the red bottom and a big red count-down window inserted.

" _ **Ten seconds to Rock & Roll, SIR!**_" The blonde hair destroyer notified.

.

.

The Fog vessels except Zuikaku looked at the direction of the Kure naval base, this included Shouzou and Taigei who had no idea but followed them anyway too.

.

.

 **Bip.**

The small red diode attached to entire detonators inside the arsenal, which Yuudachi had dropped, glimmered as the fuses started reacting from the detonate ordered.

.

 **10**

Murasame began to regain consciousness.

.

 **9**

Kaga checked Akagi condition on the ground.

.

 **8**

Shiratsuyu went to the admiral office, only to find out that Shouzou was missing.

.

 **7**

Mamiya was helping the medic staff to carry injured personnels and dead corpses to the base hospital.

.

 **6**

Verniy brought out a cigarette (?)

.

 **5**

Kisaraki and Mutsuki were panicking around aimlessly.

.

 **4**

Verniy lighted up the fire from her Zippo (with little irritation as it wasn't Russian!) and inhaled.

.

 **3**

Shouzou and Taigei gulped.

.

 **2**

Verniy exhaled the smoke.

.

 **1**

Yuudachi's heart beat rate increased.

.

 **0!**

 _ **KABOOOOBOOBOOOOBOOOOBOOOOM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

The SET of Earth shattering sound could be perceived from their copter park building; great explosion pushed up bright flame, thick smoke, and visible dust toward the sky and surrounding. The earth erupted like it was struck with hailstorm of British Grand Slam.

" **OH MY GOD!** " Shouzou shocked.

Taigei gasped at the catastrophe before her eyes.

" _ **Get moving please**_ " Shigure gestured for their GUEST to get on the Back Hawk after Yamato hopped in.

Shouzou got on first, he gave Yamato a vengeful glare after seated.

" _ **Why did you do it?**_ "Shouzou was still calm, as expected from an experienced military man. He had to shout for the matter of fact that the rotor engine was loud.

" _ **For DO IT you mean?**_ "

" _ **Blow up the base**_ "

.

.

.

.

" _ **Cause uttermost chaos to distract the military from our escape, do you satisfy with my answer, father?**_ "

" _ **If it isn't my Base, I would say that it's a Brilliant Idea! !**_ " Came sarcastic remark of Shouzou.

.

.

.

.

Out side the Heli.

Verniy smoked for a last breath before tossing the cigarette away, she was the last passenger left. She finished watching the firework and headed to the copter.

'Ikazuchi, Inazuma, wait for me. We will retrieve you soon'


	6. Experimental Assault: The Origin

Jintsu sat quietly as co-pilot in the flying Black Hawk. She hadn't operated with the console much in truth aside from instruction form Zuikaku, the Fog Standard Carrier (She wasn't familiar with Assault and Suppression Vessel term, so she referred with her own way of reference with ship girl Zuikaku).

The flight was very quiet.

Jintsu glanced to the back.

In the passenger seats, all passengers were deep in their thought.

It would take some times before they reached the transshipment point, so she would love to at least have someone to talk to.

.

"Zuikaku-san, I'm curious about your position"

"Oh? What do you curious about, newbie?"

"I presume that you're an Aircraft Carrier, why did you introduce yourself as Assault and Suppression Vessel?"

"Well…I'm actually an Aircraft Carrier in a sense, but we have two reasons to use my current title" Zuikaku explained to her newly lower-class man.

"First, my power and role are as it has stated: Assault & Suppression. I assault enemy, make as much disorder in the enemy command as much as possible. Also, I suppress the enemy force from advancing or fleeing; let's say I trap them in a confine space. My main role is to support the fleet."

"Second, the fleet of fog doesn't use aircraft in a fight. We have tons of surface and underwater vessel at our disposal, but we don't have any aircraft at all. This is my first time using aircraft, it's Fun! I plan to procure some jet to take off from my flight deck, but it seems I need to work on some complex technical adjustment before it can happen."

"But I don't mind if I have to fight solo, I'm itching to try as well because I still possess some naval armament. I wish I could show you my power, you will understand it better."

Jintsu closed her eyes, tried to think of a scene which Zuikaku attack group of destroyers. She awkwardly failed to keep on her thought as it was too irrational.

.

.

.

.

.

'Will Fog Shokaku-san look similar to ship girl Shokaku, I wonder?'

* * *

 **Ituski-nada Sea, Japan**

The Black Hawk landed on a Zuikaku's vessel. The captain and his secretary were escort to their temporary living quarter by Shigure and Jintsu; Yuudachi did supine sleep on the vessel deck, enjoying the cool breeze of the ocean (Luckily, today sea state was very calm or else she would got thrown up and down with the deck).

Yamato walked with the vessel owner to the bridge.

Verniy was smoking on the front deck, Akatsuki joined her.

"You have to stop smoking, Hibiki-chan. Smoking is bad for health, especially children."

"I already changed my name. My new name is Verniy, Akatsuki-chan"

"No matter what change you take, you'll always be my Hibiki"

.

.

.

"Up to you then, but I allow you and our younger sisters to call me with my old name only."

They chuckled.

Verniy continued the conversation.

"I just notice. Since when did you care for children welfare? I thought you always care for only the Lady-like mannerism."

"Don't be silly. You and I are only 14-15 years old now (in appearance anyway). Children mustn't smoke" The eldest Akatsuki crossed her arms.

"Besides, I realized how childish I was when I spread around my Lady-like nonsense. It's just kind of **excuse of a child** to gain some attention on herself, don't you agree?" Akatsuki sadly smile.

.

.

Verniy jaw dropped, caused her cigarette to drop out of her mouth.

.

.

'Damn! You have really matured, Akatsuki.'

* * *

"If you need anything, please feel free to ask away" Shigure told the Captain and her secretary.

Before Jintsu and she could leave the quarter, Taigei halted them.

"Just a moment, Shigure-chan. Would you mind telling us your side of story after….that…INCIDENT.. Consider that we have some free time during cruising to spare?"

'Nice move Taigei-chan! It won't be a wise idea to only listen to what Yamato will tell us. We may get more honest answer from these girls.' Shouzou compliment his lovely secretary ship.

.

.

Shigure met eyes with Jintsu.

"Should we tell them, Jintsu-san?"

.

.

.

"Well, they will eventually know so I think it's alright. I'll tell them" Jintsu signed.

"If you say so" Shigure wasn't sure about what Yamato would think of this action.

.

.

Jintsu recalled her memory, she told them starting from when she knew of the scrapping order: saw Shigure and Hibiki retrieved Yuudachi and Akatsuki, Yamato eye dropping, took Yamato as hostage, shot the guards, fled from the base by stolen speed boat until the meeting with Fog submarine.

Lastly, she revealed that Kotono Yamato was actually the YAMATO, Fog Super-battleship avatar, who was the Highest Flagship of Eastern Fog Fleet.

.

Taigei and Shouzou were a bit shock when she mentioned shooting two guards without hesitation.

.

 **But, they were very very shock to know that Yamato was actually the Leader of Eastern Fog Fleet who ruled half of the Pacific Ocean!**

"This is what actually happened. As for why we work for her, we won't tell you!" Jintsu signaled Shigure to get out of the room.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _After Yamato revealed her true identity, Yuudachi and Akatsuki tightly embraced each other in fright. Hibiki, who just awoke, questioned her sister about what happened._

" _Akatsuki-chan! What happened?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _However, her sister couldn't answer her question._

" _I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die….." Akatsuki repeated this statement like a broken record._

" _Poi, poi, poi, poi, poi, poi, poi, poi,….." The same was applied to Yuudachi with additional broken mind._

 _._

 _._

 _Hibiki didn't understand the generality around her;_

' _Shigure-san was asleep (as I can see), Jintsu-san was sitting like a stone without blinking, what's wrong with Yuudachi-san and Akatsuki-chan? And when did Kotono-san changed into that fancy dress?'_

" _Akatsuki-chan, what is this_ _Madness_ _?! Answer me!"_

 _._

" _I'm afraid your lovely Akatsuki-chan is unable to answer your question now, HI~BI~KI-chan."_

" _And why's that, Kotono-san?" Hibiki demanded with a stoic face and voice._

" _I won't tell you~" She gave a threatening smile; she was lazy to repeat her re-introduction again._

" _Then, question change; where are we going? I just forget it in my sleep"_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Iwo Jima** " the fog shortly replied._

* * *

 _When they arrived at the underground dock of Iwo Jima, she led them to Hyuuga at the laboratory._

" _Oh?..Greeting, Supreme Flagship. What's brought you here? I've no idea about your return at all, did anyone know of your return?" Hyuuga quirked up._

" _I'm back because of unexpected event. I didn't tell anyone except for Musashi; now that you know this, expect Musashi to return to base too."_

" _Unexpected event? For example?"_

" _I got hold hostage"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Who is this idiot that hold you hostage, Supreme Flagship?" Hyuuga facepalmed._

" _They did" Yamato gestured to the ship girls behind her._

" _I'm about to ask who are those girls, yet this suddenly answer my question."_

 _Hyuuga eyes flared up with malicious amusement._

" _Thank you for bringing them here, it's my pleasure to avenge your unpleasant memory with my_ _ **Human Experiment**_ _"_

" _Stop your nonsense, Hyuuga. These girls are ship girl, the effective anti-fog fleet weapon of human."_

 _?.?.?_

" _I saw some information of them in the military profile before, but this is the first time I meet them in flesh."_

" _I authorize you to run any analysis on them,_ _ **but no human experiment, please**_ _" She gave Hyuuga her dreadful false smile._

" _Y..Yes, sir…" The mad scientist shivered._

* * *

 _Yamato left the girls with Hyuuga while she was walking to a certain quarter._

" _Yamato Flagship, you never notice us of your return." The voice owner was a lady in purple dress and black pantyhose, sipping her black tea._

" _Count us on whatever plan you have, would you? I want to exercise once in a while; I think I may get rusty here." The traditional pipe smoker in a Taishou style kimono with Hakama and long leather boots_ _spoke from the same table._

" _Well, do you like some catch up?" Yamato joined the party._

* * *

 _Back to Hyuuga;_

" _You there, silver hair girl, what's your name?"_

" _Hibiki"_

" _Your class?"_

" _Second of Akatsuki-class Destroyer"_

 _._

" _Quiet one, aren't you?"_

" _-"_

 _Hyuuga sighed._

" _Ok..Ok…please introduce yourself, all of you. I'd like to get this over with and move to my favourite part: Huma…No!..._ _ **Ship Girl Experiment**_ _" The battleship scrubbed her hands with entertainment, High Flagship never said not to do Ship Girl Experiment, did she?_

 _._

 _They sweated drop heavily upon hearing the last stress part._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _From much structure analysis, it said that ship girl and fog vessel had a connection; with the former supposed to be the human avatar of the latter._

 _Fog ship and Ship girl had the same concept creator,_ _ **SAME ORIGIN**_ _, that could be concluded._

' _But why we've been constructed separately? And why do we have to fight with each other if we're meaned to be combined together? More importantly, would the evolution of Fog Mental model be considered as Irregular?" Tons of question flooded Hyuuga mind._

 _._

 _._

 _Suddenly, she remembered the top priority given by Supreme Flagship, to search for the Adimralty Code at all cost._

 _'This might be the hint leads to the Admiralty Code...'_

 _._

' _Oh! Dear Supreme Flagship, you will love to know this!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _But before that'_

 _._

' _I think I should try Experimenting on the concept with these girls first~ U..fu..fu~'_

* * *

" _Finally, we found the first clue of our Origin which possibly leads to the Admiralty Code. Great work, Flagship Hyuuga!" the High Flagship applauded for the success._

" _I'm not hold all the credit here; without you, bringing these girls along, I will continue with no luck. You deserve the credit, High Flagship" Hyuuga bowed in front of Yamato and others (present Mental Model in the base) in the conference hall: Nagato, Kongou, Ise, Zuikaku, Atago, I-400, I-401, I-402 (Takao was on a holiday, so she didn't present. Musashi also was in Hokkaido at the moment, the others were on patrol duty)._

" _As for the test I've applied: the combination of Fog vessel core and ship girl body, please see the result yourself. Verniy and friends, please come here"_

 _Verniy, Akatsuki, Shigure, Yuudachi, and Jintsu show themselves alongside Hyuga. Yamato noticed the difference in aura compare to their previous selves._

' _They sure had matured for a few years in physical appearance, a minor change in attire, let's wait and see for the change in mental state.'_

 _._

 _._

 _She raised her hand._

" _ **Where's Verniy** you just call? All I see are Hibiki, Akatsuki, Shigure, Yuudachi, and Jintsu?"_

 _The one who answered wasn't Hyuuga._

" _That's me! Hibiki is my old name, right now I'm Verniy" Verniy gestured to herself._

 _._

 _._

 _-Silence-_

 _._

 _._

" _Hyuuga, care to elaborate?" This time was Kongou speaking._

" _At the end of Second World War, Hibiki was sent to Russia and changed name to Verniy." Hyuuga stated._

" _What's the point? Did she suddenly feel attach to the latest memory before she died back there?" Kongou remarked._

" _Can't say for sure. In Hibiki case is Special, I also doubt for more as some World War two ships have more than one name in service…"_

" _Generally, they're the_ _ **Complete Fog Vessel**_ _in the concept of our creator. Unlike us who lack the actual physical body and have to rely on nano-material body, which eat up some amount of core processor. That explains why only Heavy Cruiser core and above has the power to manifest Mental Model. My guess is that if you fuse your core with your ship girl counterpart, you will gain extra processing power which you suppose to have instead of using it to maintain Mental Model as you have actual physical body."_

" **Such Blasphemy!** _ **?! You dare say that we're supposed to be mindless machine in the control of those girls?!**_ _" Kongou growled._

"I'm not sure; possibility is varies. For these girls, they have minor change with their being and appearance after fusing with No-Mental-Model core _" Hyuga coldly admitted._

 _._

" _Then, **what will happen if Mental Model core fuse with Ship Girl?** " Kongou gritted her teeth._

 _._

 _._

 _ **OK, every Mental Model was worry with that case as hell!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Heaven knows**_ _"_

 _Hyuuga plainly replied, which gain group facepalmed from the audience._

* * *

" _High Flagship, do you have a minute?" Hyuuga tugged the mentioned wrist, all fog member except former ship girls were already left by now._

" _Yes, I do? Go ahead" Yamato got curious by Hyuga's action._

" _I explained everything, but I personally kept one thing out there._ _ **I think you must be the only one to know this.**_ _" Hyuuga's pervert attitude was gone; she looked intensely at her superior._

" _Well, it seems more and more interesting that you speak like that. What's the deal then?" High Flagship herself was also in her non-carefree mode._

" _Actually, I found that they're freed from the Admiralty Code command the moment my prepare vessel core and their body completed merging. They can DENY what the Admiralty Code orders them to do, not to mention inferior in chain of command like_ _ **YOU and I**_ _."_

" _In short, they're the Rogue Element who could become the 3_ _rd_ _Power in this world?" Yamato concluded._

" _You're too optimistic, High Flagship. I dare say, they're REAL threat to us." Hyuuga glanced at the Ex-ship-girl._

" _Oh, please Hyuuga! I just don't want it to sound like we threaten them (in front of their face)" Yamato followed the gazed with worrisome smile._

 _The Ex-ship-girl group could feel the pressure conversation, they realized what Hyuuga realized the same moment they turned into new…no…..alternate version of themselves. They knew they were the same ship girl, but at the same time they were not (?) Confusing isn't it? Well, let say they had been the same as for their perspective, but they hadn't been the same as for their friends' perspective._

" _Well? What will you girls do from now?" Yamato changed her attention._

" _If I say I want to go back to our naval base, would you allow us, Yamato-san?" Verniy intimidated._

" _Hm..you got some guts asking me like that,_ _ **Verniy-chan…**_ _." Yamato calculated the new born in her mind deeply._

 _They looked desperate. No surprise though, they were just branded **Awaiting Disposal** from the superior enemy. Knowing Hyuuga, she wanted to get rid of them as fast as she could, but she know enough power of authority she hold that she needed to let her superior know._

 _Yamato appreciated that Hyuuga wanted to hear her decision about this._

" _You all must be not fully aware of your situation yet, I'll give you sometimes to wrap things up in your head. Be prepared that I want an honest answer the next time we meet (because I know when someone is lying)"_

 _Every Ex-ship-girl gulped._

" _Hyuuga, escort them to their temporary cell. You can let them roam freely as long as they're still in this island. Dismiss." Yamato separate herself to be on her way._

" _Yes, High Flagship"_

* * *

" _You shouldn't speak like that to Yamato-san, it's just asked for death." Akatsuki commented._

 _._

" _So what's our plan now?" Yuudachi made the others pondered._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Personally, I don't care about going back. Sendai and Naga were dead. Even they happen to construct new Sendai and Naga, I don't feel like they're my sister at all. I abstain to vote for any idea, your decision is mine. If anything else, I just want to settle score with Fog Takao which I don't know how she look like." Jintsu sighed._

" _I want to search for Inazuma and Ikazuchi before I make a decision." Akatsuki spoked._

" _Same here" Verniy supported._

" _She (Yamato) might allow it, I doubt?" Shigure crossed arms._

" _Have you not worry about you sisters, Shigure-san?!" Akatsuki retorted._

" _Unlike you, I have too many sisters. I haven't spent time to interact with all of them much; Yuudachi is the closest to me as we're buddy in everything. I can't care for Harusame now since she's dead, and I share the same thought as Jintsu-san about our dead sister." Shigure nodded to Jintsu._

" _About others? I can't accurately sure about them since we've been assigned to different base; Shiratsuyu always want to be number one so she often solo, Murasame tagged with her sometimes. Samidare and Suzukaze are a lovely pair girls, but they admire me so much which I wonder what I've done great to get the praise (?) Umikaze and Kawakaze, don't ask me as I haven't known them well enough to talk about."_

" _That's a lot of sisters you got there." Verniy stared._

" _Don't think too much about it, it's not fun to have too many. I quite ashamed that I'm her sister, but I don't know my sister true enough at the same time." Shigure grimaced._

" _Yeah.. yeah..Just think about our class situation compare to_ _ **Fubuki-class, Ayanami-class, and Kagerou-class..(they've lots of sistes too)**_ _" Yuudachi stated._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **AH!….I'm in DESPAIR!**_ _" Even Jintsu groaned in unison with the destroyers with headache._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Anyway, what's our conclusion about our future everyone?" Jintsu coughed to gain attention. They need to back on the topic._

" _I should remind you that we're criminal on the run, there's no way the navy will stand still with our return."_

" _We knew that, Jintsu-san! What will you suggest we should do then?" Shigure raised her voice._

" _-"_

 _Hibiki proposed her idea._

" _ **Why don't we work under the Flag of Fog Fleet?**_ _"_

* * *

 _Took place In a certain day after Musashi got Yamato's disappearing news from Gunzou;_

 **Joint tactical network room, Fleet of Fog**

" _What the hell are you suggesting? You want to take Chihaya family to this island?!" Yamato shouted._

" _As I said, I've been thinking about the complete departure lately but I'm still unsatisfied that we've to break up halfway."_

" _What will YOU and I gain from bringing them to this place?! Don't you worry about our secret will leak to Human if they've the opportunity?"_

" _I know! But I tried of deceiving them. If I need to part with Shouzou, I want an honest feeling that he'll still accept me as his wife or not after he know What I Actually Am! I wonder you feel the same inside that deepest part of your_ _ **TRINCKSTER SOUL!.!.!**_ _" Musashi was standing up from her seat and screaming._

" **Non-sense** _ **!**_ _Do..Do you really think I love Gunzou for real? It's all just a drama script!" Yamato retorted._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ONEE-CHAN! You don't feel a thing for him, REALLY!?" Musashi pressured._

" _-"_

" _Those time we spent together, is it so worthless that you're willingly to throw away without hesitation?!"_

" _-"_

" _Are you telling me that the happiness we gained was all a LIE!?"_

" _-" Yamato closed her eyes in response, she lost in her own thought about Gunzou._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **DAMN IT!**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _I pity Gunzou to fall in love with you, **Onee-chan you BASTARD!** "_

" _-"_

 _Musashi slumped on her chair, huffing from the outburst earlier. She faced the ceiling with frustrated face._

 _._

 _._

 _Inside Yamato's mind, she contradicted herself._

' _ **Of course! I Love Gunzou**. But do you really think it's wise to risk something as important as our chance of destruction with personal trivia like this?_

 _._

' _I always told myself to forget you, Gunzou, to end this love since the day I made my disappearance._

 _._

 _._

 _Easier said than done though, my heart completely denies my own thinking. Such pathetic I am._

 _._

 _ **HONESTLY!** There's no way I'll ever forget about you, the memory of the time we've been together are impressed in my heart without missing a single detail._

 _._

 _ **And it will always be there forever**.'_

 _._

 _The sound of chair movement brought her back to reality. Musashi got up from her seat, she walked away._

 _She turned around one last time before she cut the connection._

" _OK! Onee-chan, It's pointless to argue with you. It might be the easiest way for my departure if I set the house on fire after_ _ **I KILL GUNZOU**_ _alright!" She said sarcastically._

 ** _But another girl didn't perceived it as sarcasm._**

 ** _Some switch had been flipped inside High Flagship mind._**

 _Yamato lunged forward to Musashi from her position, breaking down furniture in her charge path. Musashi was pinned down to the floor with two arms restricted by another girl; before she could resist, her older sister had the most furious face she had never ever seen, it made she shivered in fear._

" _ **Don't you dare do anything to Gunzou. I swear that if you do, you'll die with the most painful death.**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _Despite her fear, Musashi was sane enough to talk back._

" _S..S..So, you love him after all" She smiled shakily._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yamato sighed in defeat._

" _ **YES, I DO. Satisfy?**_ _"_

 _Musashi shaky smile grew wider._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _I accept your idea, Musashi. You take care of transporting Gunzou, I'll think of a plan to retrieve Shouzou-san from Kure naval base. We don't need to regroup, you can start now if you ready."_

 _._

" _Thank you Onee-chan, but what about the secret leakage you mentioned?"_

 _._

 _._

" _ **When the time comes, I order you to deal with it.** It's not my problem. Good bye" Yamato winked before disappeared._

 _._

 _._

" _I will gladly accept, High Flagship" She mockingly saluted an empty air._

 _Later, she also disappeared as well._

.

.

.

 _Unknown to Musashi, Yamato reappeared inside the room._

 _After reconciled with her younger sister, Yamato suddenly remember about those girls she brought along._

' _It's a good opportunity for them to test the JTN.'_

 _Communication channel poped up._

" _Jintsu-san, Shigure-san, Yuudachi-san, Akatsuki-san, and Verniy-san please meet me inside the joint tactical network room."_

" _How do we suppose to go there? I see no room label as that in the base, Yamato-san?" Shigure confused._

" _This room has no physical entrance, you've to find a way within your core link. It's hard to explain, you should learn by trial and error. I'll be waiting, Yamato's out"_

 _._

 _._

 _She waited for several minutes; Verniy, Jintsu, Shigure, Akatsuki, and Yuudachi materialized in order inside the room._

" _Wow~" Yuudachi seemed to like this room._

" _Er..Why a table and chairs are like that, Yamato-san?" Shigure asked Supreme Flagship._

" _Never mind them." Yamato waved her hand, everything was fixed to normal._

" _Have a seat, do you like any drink in particular?"_

 _They shook heads._

" _Alright, I'll back on what I've left off."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Yamato mimicked Gendou pose._**

" _What's your answer?"_

 _Jintsu was beginning to speak but Verniy paused her._

" _Would you allow us to work for you?"_

 _ **Gendou pose broke.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Did my ears deceived me? You want to be my underling?" She widened eyes._

" _It'd be temporary for now, but it'd be permanent in the future, who knows? We want more time to decide our life direction, and we need safe house at the same time." Verniy explained._

" _Very honest! Well, just curious, have you thought about going back to your naval base?" Yamato smiled._

" _ **Don't play dumb, Supreme Flagship!** Only DEATH awaits us at the base. Did you forget about your Criminal Life reference before?" Verniy sneered a little._

" _Alright..Alright, I've first assignment for you. But before that, let me call for my secretary and scientist: I-402, Hyuuga!"_

 _The mentioned Mental Model materialized and said promptly._

" _Yes, High Flagship?_ _"_

" _I have to secure Captain Chihaya Shouzou from Kure naval base, we need to discuss preparation, assault formation, and escape route."_

 _All girls were stunned._

" _Be gladden that this will be the first experimental mission on_ _ **Urban Warfare**_ _since the forming of the Fleet of Fog. Any idea you can think of, propose it no matter how crazy it sounds. Any equipment you ask for, I'll use my fullest authority to produce or procure for you."_

" _Now, let the meeting begins!"_

' _ **Urban Warfare?**_ _' her subordinates thought the same thing._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 **Iwo Jima, Japan**

Around a few sea miles away from the island, 4 Battleships floated calmly.

"I detect Zuikaku approaching" Nagato declared.

"The operation is a success then" Hyuga raised her monocle.

"I can't believe Yamato has a Crazy side like that" Kongou signed.

Musashi grinned.

"That's my sister for you! Shall we go and welcome them?"


	7. The Revelation

**Iwo Jima, Japan**

"Musashi, you surprise me! I expect to come here before you, you know? Before I departed from the island, your vessel was still docking here." Yamato sounded defeat while she was on a conversation via the link.

"Well, Lucky me. I contacted the possible nearby ship, and Takao answered my call. She said she was relaxing near Otaru canel on a holiday." Musashi answered.

"That means you surely arrived here before I started the operation?"

"Something like that. I peeked into your intense meeting; you fully got yourself into it, Onee-chan~"

"Of course! My team and I spent so much time studying specific details about weaponry and stuffs, direct assault on a navy base wasn't a joke. Ah…I must be concentrated too much that I ignored your presence." The eldest sister sighed.

"Seriously? Why did you have to use such brutal method like that? Kongou thought it's stupid, but I doubt you've some objective more than Shouzou-san." Musashi suspected.

"Well, human keep some information in a non-connected network so it's impossible to hack via data link. To my surprise, Kure naval base use old fashion hard paper as well! Did your husband weak against technology or something?"

"Sure enough"

They giggled.

"But sadly, those hard paper and closed-intel aren't that useful, mostly base-running business which we don't need." Yamato sighed.

.

.

"Oh, I forgot to ask! Didn't Gunzou resist?"

"I drugged him with a sleeping pill; I calculated the necessary dose for a certain period and drugged him again. Don't worry, he's alive."

.

"Are you still drugging him?"

'You're creepy, you know that?!' Yamato spoke differently with her thought. Musashi might be an honest girl, but that didn't mean she had to play straightforward.

"No. Once he was in a detention area, I let him awake. I told him that I'll tell him everything after Shouzou-san arrive"

* * *

An Assault & Suppression Vessel and four battleships held a short greeting at the port after the battleships finished escorting Zuikaku.

Yamato led Shouzou to the living room which Musashi had informed she would led Gunzou to, Taigei was separate by Shigure to the other direction.

Taigei was nervous as she sat among the Fog in Hyuuga lab after she was introduced.

"Hey..hey.. Taigei-san, do you want to have your own vessel?" Hyuuga asked. She wanted to experiment on her like the others, she paid more attention to Taigei as she was more special than Hibiki case. From her history study, Taigei hadn't only been changed name from Taigei to Ryuhou, she had been upgraded from a mere submarine tender into a Light Carrier! That was a lot of upgrade she got there, unlike Hibiki or Verniy which she was still a Destroyer to the end.

"What do you mean by that,..Umm..Who are you? You've not introduced yourself."

"Oh! My bad, I'm Hyuuga, Second-Ise-Class Battleship, Flagship of First Oriental Fleet as one of sub-fleet under Eastern Fog Fleet!" (Honestly, she hardly acted as flagship. She stayed in the lab all day and night doing crazy experiment, she let Takao, her lackey, did the job instead).

"As for the vessel; I mean that you don't have to float on water with your feet anymore, you'll get your own vessel. You can freely go anywhere without the need to refuel as the core I'll give you run on power source which it's able to replenish itself for eternity."

"It sounds wonderful, but what would you want in exchange?" It sounded too good for her, she believed there was No Free Lunch.

"We want you as a part of our Fog Fleet." Hyuuga planned; she tried to confirm her theory, and she had new idea about encoding the Complete Fog to obey superior without royalty to the Admiralty Code.

"-" Taigei was speechless, they recruited new members as easily as this?!

Hyuuga slapped her hand on Taigei's shoulder.

"You don't need to answer right away, my lab is always open so you can come to me whenever you feel like answer me."

Taigei marked this information as important inside her head.

* * *

Inside the room; the couples were sitting across each other face.

Now, it was a **Family-Heavy- Interrogate time!**

Chihaya Shouzou, despite knowing fragment information about Fleet of Fog from Jintsu, still stunned when he got the big picture of Human Greatest Enemy from Top 2 of the Japanese Navy's Enemy leaders indeed! Not to mention about his son, Chihaya Gunzou, who was overloaded with heart-breaking element.

Yamato and Musashi confessed their existence without holding back any information; Musashi was a bit relieved that Shouzou hadn't shown sign of dejection yet, but the same couldn't be said for Yamato as Gunzou's face turned troublesome.

One thing was certain, HE COULDN'T ACCEPT THIS ANOMALY!

How the Hell!? His girlfriend, A FOG?! Part of the reason the Humanity trade was cut off by Air and Sea was his girlfriend doing!?

The most heart breaking point was the possibly his mother's murder was alongside him for three years, THREE YEARS! He didn't notice at all, and she was sitting in front of him now!?

' _ **IMPOSSIBLE! ! !**_ ' Gunzou ran out of the room.

" _ **GUNZOU!**_ " The left Three Family member shocked at the same time of the unexpected action.

Gunzou was overwhelmed with great emotional disorder; anger, sadness, despair, though none of them couldn't compare with **Betrayal**. Tear was running down his cheeks like tab water.

Fortunately, Yamato didn't change back to her supreme white dress. She was able to kick off after Gunzou immediately thanks to the short skirt that allowed for running (her both guns in the holsters couldn't weight her down one bite).

* * *

 **The National Diet Building, Tokyo, Japan**

Kamikage Ryuujirou, the assistant secretary to Military Command of Ministry of Defense, was giving a report to Kaede Nobuyoshi, the Prime Minister of the Central Region about the assault on Kure naval base.

The casualty was very high as one-third of the base was destroyed! This was no laughing matter.

They gained nothing much from the investigation.

Close-circuit camera record was completely destroyed, even they were able to be recovered, they were still overridden many times with false data.

Fired casing types didn't give away attacker identity, they were randomly mixed: .44-40 Winchester, .454 casull, 5.7 x 28 mm., 9 mm. Parabellum, .50 Action Express, 5.56 x 45 mm., 5.45 x 39 mm., 7.62 x 51 mm., addition with rocket propel grenade shrapnel. They couldn't pinpoint suspect at all from these empty shells: NATO standard, Russian standard, American civilian caliber, and vintage late 18-century lever-action.

The only useful clue was the confirmation from ship girl witnesses (Kaga, Akagi, and Murasame) that Shigure and Hibiki were among the attackers. Also, there was such crazy claim form Hibiki that she was an active member of Fog Fleet now.

"Something smell fishy here" The handicapped PM commented.

"Indeed, sir. I assume the entire runaway Yokosuka ship girl, five in total, took part in this operation. But how they patch up their damaged body, or acquired such variety of weaponry were mystery (?). And the thing about defection to the Fog side sounds absurd! Fleet of Fog was just an over-technology mindless machine, how can she communicate with them?" Kamikage stated out his opinion.

"The possibility is they got a firm back up organization which no Yaguza in Japan was capable of, and slander the blame to the Fog. This is a nice farce those girls got here. Ha..ha" Despite his poker face, his voice through the loudspeaker betrayed it clearly.

"Well, back on the casualty. For Navy personnel; 200 dead, 1,500 wounded. For Kure ship girl; most of them got light damaged, some got moderate damage, except Kisaragi and Mutsuki who suffered heavy damaged as they got caught up in the blast radius." The secretary continued.

"Keep me post about this, and make sure that every military base is on full alert."

"Yes, sir!"

'Who in the world was behind this?'

* * *

 **Mt. Suribachi, Iwo Jima, Japan**

He lost counted of how long he had run. When his consciousness back to himself, he had been panting, and sweating on his knees heavily on the top of Mount Suribachi with sunset background.

Suddenly, he heard footstep slowly coming after him.

He turned around; Yamato, who completely looked fine after went through the same running route as him, walked toward him.

"Have you calmed down?" Yamato asked. She could catch up to Gunzou any moment, but she wanted the boy to run out of gas so that he could think rationally.

Gunzou still had teary eyes, but his stance gave away that he almost collected himself up as the girl predicted.

"What do you want from me?" He coldly asked.

"Do you love me?" Yamato straightforwardly asked.

Gunzou shocked.

.

.

"Yes" Even he felt betrayed and frustrated; he couldn't bring himself to lie.

"Do you want to stay with me in my little world here, or go back to your old day life?"

"Do I really have a CHOICE?"

"Yes"

.

.

"I'll be blunt then, will you kill me if I choose the latter?"

.

"I respected your choice, either one is fine." Yamato sighed.

"You don't look like to care a bit if I expose your true self to the government, that's unlike you, Miss Perfectionist." Ghouzou remaked.

"That's because it's not my problem to deal with" She acted spoil.

"WHAT!?"

"You know what? I nearly had a bloodshed fight with your step mom over this; because she was willing to go as far as killing you if I denied her idea, revealing who we are to you."

" **Are you KIDDING ME?** " Gunzou sweated drop.

"I'm serious, you dumb ass!"

.

.

.

"The moment I truly accept human emotion; that I love you, I'm no longer your Perfectionist Rival." She opened up her mind.

.

.

"I must ask you one thing Yamato, not as Kotono Yamato but as **Yamato, the Fog Supreme Flagship** " Gunzou gazed her.

Yamato got the message, he meaned business, she replied coldly.

"Just ask then.."

"What's your plan for my family and your fleet?"

"Oh? I understand about your concern of your family, but My fleet? Why do you want to know?" Yamato surprised.

"Just answer me, god damn it!"

"OK..OK..Regards to your family safety, I don't plan on Killing you so don't worry" She clapped his shoulder.

"For my fleet, even I get frustrate every I mention it, but finding Admiralty code is our top priority."

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Yamato" Gunzou got an idea. Truly, he didn't want to end up fighting with her as enemy, he wasn't ready for that once he backed to the academy. Even he was still hate her for fooling him and whatsoever, he saw co-existence was more important than old grudge as right now the fog can communicate with human unlike the past, plus his girl friend was one of the highest rank so he couldn't miss this opportunity to convince her.

"What's up?"

"Why don't you negotiate with human and Establish Co-Existence Treaty with them? I think you can request their help to search for the AC this way too."

* * *

Chihaya family (included Yamato and Musashi) was back in the same room. Gunzou proposed his idea out, it got positive response from his step mom and dad.

However,

"Gunzou's idea is good, but what can we really give them?" Musashi wondered aloud.

"I think it might be a good idea if we offer them the cancel in some patrol route to let them start trading between 4 main islands." Yamato threw out an idea.

"But that action is clearly conflict with the Admiralty Code (AC), to make sea blockade: excluding humanity from oversea trade, and you know too well that we can't deny its' command!" Musashi emphasized the impossible.

.

.

.

Suddenly, Yamato widened eyes as she just recalled something important.

"Wait a minute, Musashi! We don't suppose to reveal that Fleet of Fog has Mental Model, do we? And I've ordered you to hide the truth, what happened to my order?"

" _ **Onee-chan!**_ You bring this topic up because of Gunzou's persuasion, and you want to back down now after you was convinced! What Paradox are you?!" Musashi's aggressive tone told that her sister really irritated her to some point by now.

"That's because I forgot! I lost my standpoint to the flow, and now you push your work to my load when you saw the opportunity." Yamato assertively countered. She embarassed that she was unintentionally outwitten by Musashi.

"I swear, it's not my intention. My point is if you've prepared the solution, why not try it and see if it's work?!"

"Calm down, both of you. I and Gunzou will stay here if it helps you to settle down this topic now. So that you can continue the way you used to be." Shouzou spoked with concern, just seeing his Darling arguing with is Future Daughter-in-law was suffering enough for him.

"I assure you, Shozuou-san. I won't back down on my word with Gunzou; that I'll respect his choice, I still have my Pride as The Highest Authority of this Fleet." Yamato declared her determination.

She closed her eyes: arranging information she's going to reveal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Actually, Hyuuga and I just know a method to be freed from the AC command recently." 'It should be the right time to reveal this to other Fog member like Musashi and see her reaction'

"What?! Why haven't you told me?" 'Onee-chan, What are you up to?'

"Listen to me, I'll explain"

"The ship girls you saw: Jintsu, Shigure, Yuudachi, Akatsuki, and Verniy, are the True Fog now, who aren't under the AC's influence anymore while I and the rest of the Fleet of Fog are."

The other three alarmed.

"H...How?" Musashi gasped

"By combinding our core and their physical body, matching name by name, of course! By the way, do you have information on the ship girls' origin? Because The True Fog is the confirmation that we, current fog, and ship girl have the same creature or at least the same root of origin, so I demand to know it."

"Sorry Yamato-chan, that information is top secret, only a few superior authority know about it. But I don't understand; if what you said is true, why don't your creator make you complete in the first place?" Shouzou shook head.

"Like hell I'd know that, Father" Yamato muttered.

"Onee-chan, if you have a way to deny the AC, why don't you take more action about this? What restrain you?" Musashi realized some oddity.

.

.

.

"You're sharp~ There's a risk that we might not be the same once we complete merging."

The room stayed silent again.

"Explain, please." Musashi enquired.

"For those ship girls' case, their formulas are ship girls fuse with non-metal model cores. Result in actual physical body and fog processing power: with appearance majority being older ship girls and some minor change. But we can't predict the outcome of Metal Model core fuse with ship girl."

"Not to mentioned that, I wouldn't be the boss of a Completed any longer as she was broken out of AC protocol, I must make her acknowledge me as her boss, either by force or other acknowledgement. If not, she's going to become Rogue! So, you get some dangerous scene here?" Yamato smiled melancholy.

.

.

.

.

After thinking for a while, Musashi gasped.

.

.

She opened her eyes; reveal a pair of red eyes behind eyelids, this showed how serious she was.

" **Onee-chan….** " Mushashi met Yamato eyes.

.

.

" **You think I will** _ **BETRAY**_ **you, don't you?** " She didn't shout, but cold rage could be perceived easily from her gaze toward her older sister who smirked menacingly at her.

* * *

 **Navy infirmary, Kure naval base, Honshu, Japan**

"Onee-chan, I wish this nightmare to end soon"

Kisaragi pondered, clinging on her older sister for comfort.

Their appearance were rag as a rag doll; they were bandaged all over under their torn uniform, with noticeable eyes' bandage for Kisaragi and neck's bandage for Mutsuki.

Mutsuki patted on Kisaragi's head sadly. She sighed and gazed to the blazing star in the sky.

Her mind drifted to the recent bloody event ever happened.

They were caught in the big explosion which Yuudachi had ignited: sending them to crash through many concrete walls. When they actually realized what happened; other than heavy physical injury, Mutsuki lost the ability to speak from the shrapnel cut at her larynx, and Kisaragi suffered blindness from flying iron fragment plunged into her eyes.

Actually, she couldn't accept what had happened with herself since that event. However, when she saw that her younger sister condition was worse than her, that made her pitied her sister more than herself.

Kisaragi had been mind broken (freaking out) real hard since then; she tried any method of commit suicide: bit her own tongue, fired bullet into her mouth, self hanging, self burning, self drowning, etc.

Coincidently, Mutsuki was nearby every time it happened.

It made Mutsuki realized something.

She once blamed the navy in her mind (as she was mute), those people put their effort to tend their comrade and did nothing to injured ship girls in the meantime. She was angry (her personality was childish compared to Hibiki; class ship era, war time experience, might have an influence in unique personality. But there was no confirm on this information).

After a while, she gave up on trying to blame. What could a mere destroyer like her do in this situation? Nothing!

She had more serious issue to be concerned with.

Right now, Kisaragi was desperate. She needed supporter to be here for her to fight through this hardship before she was scheduled to be repaired. That person was no other than Mutsuki, as the closest to Kisaragi, without doubt.

Mutsuki forced herself to accept this cruel reality; she had to act strong in order to support Kisaragi, which result in natural acceptance of her voice lost without her knowing as she continued supporting Kisaragi.

After a while after her sister pondered, Mutsuki used her finger to write on Kisaragi cheeck, as an only way to communicate between Mute and Blind.

' **Me too** '

* * *

 **Wharfs, Kure naval base, Honshu, Japan**

Pale skin hands climbed up from the sea, followed by mass of something looked like xenomorph.

Two blue eyes entities were stood out among the drench new comers; they dressed in a similar fashion, black sleeveless school uniform-style shirts, black ties, black short skirts, black glove & gauntlet, black thighhighs, and black armour shoes. The differences between the two are their hair colour: Black and White, and the different in height (with Black taller). Also, the white hair had black beret on top, while the black hair tied hair into 2 buns.


	8. Attack of Abyss

**Kure naval base, Honshu, Japan**

The base was in utter chaos; scream and explosion sound filled in the quiet night of the base.

The alien creatures shot many buildings easily with their mounted bio-weapon-cannon in the mouth; they faced almost no resistance as the entire base personal just got great terrorized recently (Yuudachi's false!).

Mutsuki leaded her blind sister by the hand, she hoped they won't encounter those terrifying inhuman being along the way to one of the base exit.

Along the way, they walked past many fresh bloody dead bodies which gave off blood-iron smell into the area.

Suddenly, Mutsuki bumped into someone as she turned at the corner.

At first sign, she thought the person she bumped into was Harusame.

Well, she looked a lot like Harusame if you didn't count in the details about very pale skin, black cloth, and blue eyes.

But she wasn't sure anymore when the supposed Harusame, who opened her mouth showing sharp canine teeth, tried to bite her.

By reflex, Mutsuki pushed her away before she could sink her teeth into the mute flesh.

' **What in the World is happening HERE!?** ' Mutsuki frustrated.

She lifted Kisaragi up into a princess carry pose and started running, even she didn't know where she should run, escape from that...Haru….zombie Harusame was the most important.

The girl was running…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bang!**_

.

 **?**

"At last, you're down. Such a tough son of a bitch." A thirties-year lady voice muttered from nearby.

'That sound….could it be!' Mutsuki got her hope up once she heard a survival voice, that person should be a heavier class ship than her if she remembered correctly. The same went for Kisaragi as well, but she didn't want to distract Mutsuki so she kept quiet.

At the scene, a sign of familiar lady reflected on the mute destroyer's eyes.

Third of Myoko-class-Heavy Cruiser, Ashigara, had just pinned down one of the invader creature with a mounted Bayonet, extended from under barrel of Arisaka type 99 rifle. The xenomorphic victim was stabbed and shot through its' massive mouth, sending the outlander to misery. Ashigara sat on the ground, huffing, after confirm that it was dead. Her purple cloth got torn and some blood spot on it.

Then, she noticed that someone was staring at her.

She turned her head around; she spotted a pair of Mutsuki-class-Destroyer.

"Mutsuki-san, Kisaragi-san! I'm happy to know that you're alive" Ashigara waved her hand with weak smile.

"This voice! Ashigara-san?" If her eyes weren't blind, Kisaragi would be crying with joy to see another survival.

"Yes, I am! I'm sorry for your eyes. I'm full with works that I don't have any free time to see you." Ashigara sincered.

"You don't have to feel sorry, Ashigara-san. We understand your responsibility. Oh! Aside from my blind, Mutsuki-chan was mute due to the injury, so don't be surprise that she don't say anything." Kirasaki replied.

"By the way, what happened here? Since Mutsuki-chan can't communicate long story with me; and I smell blood and smoke all the way here, could you fill me in with the update?" Kisaragi trusted Mutsuki's judgement, she didn't resist her sister's dragging at all since the incident broke out.

"I don't know. I got ambush with some kind of alien creature group after I walked out of Houshou Bar." Ahigara recalled, she was a bit alcoholic so she almost ended up there every day after work.

"I fought the whole gang, and the last one just went down just a second ago"

"But what about the gun shot we heard? Ship girl can't be armed with her rigging on land, can she? It will cause us to be immobilized."

"If you're talking about the gun, it's not my ship gun." Ashigara patted the world-war-two era rifle. "This is the one of the remnant from World War II, the Arisaka type 99 rifle, I got it from somewhere around the navy memorial section…shit!...these shitty alien pushed me that far!? I can't believe it!" Ashigara began with narrative, but she got upset at the end so her tone got aggressvie when she realized how far she got dragged.

The destroyers got scared from Ashigara angry ending; when the speaker realized, she gave an apologic smile.

"Never mind that, I'm sorry for my rudeness. As senior, I should be a good role model for you."

.

Suddenly, another entity jointed the conversation.

"You look delicious…let me eat you~"

.

Ship girls snapped their head to the direction the voice came from.

The owner was a very pale girl, blue eyes, with black clothe. The notable thing was the Naka-chan long hair lookalike figure.

Ashigara sensed danger from this evil Naga (?), she ejected out the old case and chambered the next round (luckily that bolt-action was simple to use, otherwise it wasn't better than an iron pipe right now).

"Mutsuki-san, get going! I'll hold her off!" She readied her weapon.

Mutsuki noded, she started running without hesitation, Kisaragi could only gnashed her teeth for her uselessness.

Ashigara glanced back. When she was sure that the destroyers already left, she charged toward the pale enemy with a loud Howl.

" _ **OORAAAA.!.!.!**_ "

Ashigara charged forward and thrusted the mounted bayonet to the enemy mouth, intended to kill a pale lady with the same method as the xenomorph.

She missed her mark as the pale girl twisted her body to avoid the attack; the pale girl returned her with a shove on her abdomen, sending her several meters away.

"….Damn it!... Your strength ….is too much, Dark Naka-san.." Ashigara coughed. She decided to name her opponent, seeing that no introduction was started.

Dark Naga flinched.

"Is that supposed to be my name?"

.

"You look familiar with someone I know, Naka, so I call you that. Calling You, You, is confusing." Ashigara paued her action but still on guard nonetheless.

"I don't recall meeting yo- Ahg!" She winced suddenly from a headache; she got a hazy memory about being killed by a bright light (?).

?

Seeing the opening, Ashigara should attack her opponent.

.

But she chose not to.

.

She realized the different in Strength which was drastically terrifying; that shove gave her some 2-3 broken (metal) bones, just breathing was quite painful. She retreated as fast as she could endure the pain from jogging.

"I Wonder, who else is still alive in this MESS?" the heavy cruiser worried.

.

.

'What is it just now?' Dark Naka also wondered. As far as she could recall, she woke up at the bottom of the see with no memory. The instinct told her to hunt for any fresh meat and metal (?), and she met these black alien along the way. Then, some hazy memories just struck her to interrupt her meal time.

'Can it be that I used to know her at some point?'

'Naka, huh? Such a cute name.' Without reason, she felt attached to this name somehow.

* * *

One of other survival was a certain experiment cruiser, a mechanic maniac, who looted weapons, purses, and car keys from the random navy dead bodies.

"Come one, COME ON!" She had a hard time finding the car which one of the key was belonged to; despite the logo Toyota on the key, this base had too many Toyota! That wasn't a surprise, considered it was one of Japanese common brand after all.

After struggling for another ten minutes, the heaven gave mercy to her.

 **Click!**

The car she just unlocked was something that ignited her excitement.

It was a white (?) Toyota Celica Gen. 7 from some decades ago, Yuubari believed it used to be white in its' fresh year, but now it got mild yellow-cream colour instead due to covered dust maybe. From quick survey, she was gladdened that it was installed with automatic transmission so she could drive it (She recently had interest in automotive so she know basic things, but she needed more time to specialize about operating them, especially manual gear).

She threw all the looted equipment on the shotgun seat; she started the engine, resulted in the light on of the car dashboard: Full Fuel gauge, Normal Engine Temperature gauge.

She shifted the gear to D, and drove for some meter to test the RPM gauge and Speedometer, they functioned well.

'Alright, forget about the odometer and get out of here'

Yuubari continued driving slowly to not draw attention, ignore the struggling humans and ship girls who tried to survive the massacre from an unknown force along the way. She was cheerful and wasn't a heartless person by nature, but she couldn't help anyone as staying alive used up all the strength she had. If she ever interfered to help them, she absolutely would die along with them instead. No insane person would jump into the pool of those black monsters.

She felt ashamed and guilty, but it was an important scar in order to survive.

Upon reaching the exit, she spotted a running girl who carried another girl on her chest level. Seeing that there was a space left in her (stolen) coupe, she pushed the car horn to greet them.

 _ **Honk!**_

The destroyer pause and waited for the Celica to stop alongside her. Yuubari lowered the window seat.

" **Get on!** "

Mutsuki nodded.

But she seemed too confused as what to do next?.

.

.

'OH!' Yuubari facepalmed, she just forgot that not all ship girls were that knowledgeable about human staff. She got off the driver seat: opened the door of shotgun seat, and slid the seat.

"Put Kisaragi-chan on the rear seat, hurry up!" She expedited as she noticed some of dark creatures were starting to pay attention to them.

.

The Celica kicked off immediately after Mutsuki shut the door up.

"I'm glad that someone made it out alive other than myself." Yuubari glanced at Kisaragi via the rear view mirror, and Mutsuki by half turned her head.

"Yuubari-san, where are we and where will we go to? Sorry if I ask silly question, but we've a hard time communicating as I'm blind and she's mute." Kisaragi asked, hoping that her question might be the thing her sister wanted to know.

"We're in a car. Well, I haven't decided on where to go yet." 'Just getting far away from them first, anything else comes later'

"What is this pile of metal I'm touching?"

Yuubari just remembered, she left those dangerous items at the back earlier (pistols, assault rifle, spare magazines and ammunition).

"Leave them be, Kisaragi-chan. They're the weapon I'm able to gather in limited time."

The car was completely on the main road, and the road was clear from other cars.

Yuubari smirked.

She fully stomped on the accelerator pad. With its' 190 horse power of 2ZZ-GE engine (Yuubari didn't aware of this, so she acted recklessly), the driver and passengers were pushed against their seat by the G-force, the needles on the RPM gauge and Speedometer increased instantly.

" _ **Eek!.!.!**_ " ' **Eek!** ' They shocked at the pressure they received.

" _ **Haha! I LOVE IT!**_ " The crazy mechanic cruiser's heart was already charmed by the skittish engine under the front hood. The steering wheel was steered left and right in excitement along the road.

.

.

.

.

If she glanced at the wings/rear-view mirror, she would see a red CBR 600 followed her. The rider had a noticeable Imperial Japan bolt-action rifle slung on her back.

" _ **You speed freak MELON!**_ **Will drive slowly make you die?** " The amateur rider shouted aggressively.

Even she was considered new and amateur to motorcycle; to be able to handle the Big Bike for the first time in her life wasn't a small feast. However she encountered a problem which Yuubari didn't.

"How the hell could I ride faster than this?"

The Honda CBR 600 under her body was built with manual transmission, sucked to be dumb about manual gear. She was riding with limited maximum speed as far as the first gear allowed. The engine round's indicator was dancing like crazy in the red-zone for sometimes now.

As she saw Yuubari's sport coupe went further and further away, she cursed.

"At this rate, I will lose them. Damn! I once saw a human rode you very speedy, **how come I can't do that!** "

Once the creamy car was out of sight, She snapped.

" _ **FUCK! Do not mock me!.!.**_!"

She struggled to her full stubbornness, she swore she would use this set of metal to the fullest of its' performance at all cost.

* * *

 **Iwo Jima, Japan**

Gunzou gulped at the scene in front of him; imaginary sparkled between his Stepmother VS his Girlfriend, it was too intense that it could turn into a battlefield at any moment. Shouzou wasn't in any better state than his son.

Musashi's eyes were seriously stern; her mouth formed no curve, devoured from any emotion other than rage. Yamato changed from a big smirk to a small smile, but intimidating feeling could be perceived from her gaze.

The tension was broken apart by the urgent contact from Nagato.

"Yamato, you might want to hear this. Atago fleet was just destroyed; last information before her sinking is that her executioner is a group of monster and strange very pale ship girls!" Her worry wasn't well hidden under her calm voice, Atago was her direct subordinate after all.

Musashi and Yamato shocked at the news, Shouzou and Gunzou remained silence.

"Did her core survive?" Yamato enquired.

"Yes, but barely. Akashi already retrieved her core." Nagato reported.

Yamato sighned, at least her subordinate was still in the game.

"Nagato, I'm curious about **monster and strange ship girl** , can you tell me more about it" Musashi was curious.

"It's wasting time to explain, you should see the footage yourself."

Nagato sent the footage for witnessing, everyone in the rooms was disgusted with what they watched. The fog vessels were devoured hungrily like a struggling animal in the pool of Piranhas, they bit off any ship part in the way. Atago jumped off her vessel to flee while a few black monster and pale girl were after her.

When the footage ended, Yamato commanded Nagato.

"Inform every single flagship to be aware of this event! Don't think about fighting them, retreat as fast as you can when encounter them. That's all"

"As You Wish, Nagato ends the call"

.

.

.

"We'll continue our issue later, is that alright, Musashi?"

Musashi nodded.

The Supreme Flagship turned her attention back her guests.

" **Shouzou-san, do you have any idea of what happened? Is this some kind of new type of ship girl?** " Yamato's voice was normal, but her glare was starting to threaten the Captain. Musashi, while she didn't like the idea of her sister threaten her husband, trusted her sister's judgment as she also wanted to know whether her husband was still hiding something or not.

"I don't know, I swear!" Shouzou shook head.

"And you?" Her next target was Gunzou.

"Are you idiot! If Dad doesn't even know them, how could I know!?"

"Just to make sure, Gunzou, I'm not an Idiot!" Yamato retorted, and her next counter dealt a critical hit to a male maritime student.

"Always overlook a small possibility, that's the reason why **you can't surpass me, Now and Forever! Mr. no. 2.** "

Yamato glanced at him with slightly pity. Gunzou on the other hand didn't back down his cold-furious-glare to his eternal rival.

Musashi and Shouzou met eyes, then both sighed in amusement.

"They're at it again" Musashi spoke.

"I wonder why they can't have a peaceful love like us" Shouzou continued.

"That's because they aren't honest with each other like the two of us, darling~"

"Oh! Why is that, my lovely Musashi~"

"They love their twisted love form because they are Tsundere." At the end, they giggled lovely.

" _ **SHUT UP DAD/SIS!.!**_ " The bickering DUO paused their conflict and coincidentally had a truce to fight another pair.

The situation was more amusing; the teen pair realized their outburst, blushed heavily and turned to the opposite direction.

Yamato coughed to regain her posture.

"Ahem…Anyway, this matter couldn't be taken lightly, it's the heaviest lost ever happened."

.

.

"Musashi, I'll find out about these black monsters, you take care of the base while I'm gone."

"Where will you go?"

"I think of visiting the central government for a bit, and I'm taking Shouzou-san and Gunzou-chan with me." Yamato walked out of the room while she was changing back to her white dress.

Suddenly, she saw Taigei walking around inside the base.

She might ignored her if the submarine tender just wandering around in amazement of this base structure and technology; but that wasn't the case, she was sure that the secretary ship was surveying the base for some purpose from the look of her calculative eyes: seeking all possible escape route.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Yamato smiley startled Taigei.

Taigei wasn't sure how to response at the moment; Yamato seems to be mysterious, but she answer normally as she sensed no ill intention.

"This base is so much more solid and advance from my naval base, Yamato-san."

They locked eyes.

As the Super-Battleship core examine; Ryuuhou looked like she was more capable of than she look. If her instinct didn't fail her, she might be a great chess piece in her game, to gain one more extra force was an option.

"Could you follow me to the Lab?"

Taigei got a bad feeling about this, Hyuugu just encouraged her to be turned to the Fog. She bet this connected to that issue.

"Might I decline?" She chose her word carefully.

That answer confirmed Yamato's suspicious, Taigei was smart and had sharp intuition, she sensed something bad (?) would happen to her.

Yamato grabbed Taigei's shoulders.

"It will be best if you do what I say, Taigei-san. This is my base, your enemy base, I act civilized with you doesn't mean that you're no prisoner of mine."

She was leaking her bloodlust to pressure her target.

"Captain Shouzou is a good man, I don't want him to have Eternal Sleep at the bottom of the sea just yet. You do what I command you, and your captain will LIVE."

Taigei was released.

"Follow me." Yamato gestured before walked away first.

Taigei got the message well, she cursed Yamato, she cursed the Fog, and finally, she cursed herself of the lack of power.

* * *

Later that day, most of the Fog standard and light Assault & Suppresion vessels were present at their HQ.

Yamato gave them a briefing that she needed them for suppress mission, she demanded answer from the human whether the event of lost Atago's fleet and flagship vessel was related to them or not since the information they hacked don't have a clue. She intended to bring Shouzou and Gunzou with her to use the title of Captain and Most valuable Top 2 marine time students to approached the High Rank. For this interrogation job, she saw an important of Assault & Suppression vessel more than other types, it suited the job very well if anything went wrong, she trusted the her subordinates' suppress power to cover her retreat.

At the end of the meeting, one mental model raised her hand.

She was Shoukaku: a seventeen-year-old charming girl, golden eyes, white long hair under ivory-colour beach hat, white sundress which covered down ¾ of her thigh, and brown sandal.

"Do we need to hide our mental model from them, High Flagship? They only know you and Musashi as human (fake), though."

"No, but don't just suddenly reveal yourselves. That topic belongs to me only"

Zuikaku inserted her comment.

"I understand that as long as we aren't starting to kill human first, unless for counter-attack, this plan of yours shouldn't be a problem, but what about the others fleet think: like the western fleet?"

"I assure you, they won't mess with our territory affair. I doubt some of them already started their secret project without us or the human knowing."

Shoukaku got her stage light back.

"Then, how should we stand-by? Just standing on our vessel?"

"It's up to you, I don't mind if you walk around town for sigh seeing, but you must be presented if the unexpected happen to support me."

Yamato thought for a moment.

"I don't want to provoke them into a fight, but that doesn't mean we can't prepare for the worst."

"Prepare fot the worst?" Shoukaku and Zuikaku asked in unison, the other vessel looked interest as well.

"Recently, Hyuuga Factory Lab. are filled with various type of human weaponry, you all choose whatever you want and equip them to support me in emergency. It's better than bare hand, even though human can't fight us that easily with our Klein Field power." The White Empress stated the fact.

.

.

Hyuuga suddenly got a chill down her spine, then all the suppression vessels from the meeting came to her lap. Shoukaku acted as group's leader.

"Battleship Hyuuga, allow us to raid your precious lab~" She projected her false smile.

"Pardon?"

Soon, all the girls except the lab owner ran around gathering any weapon they like. The owner was jaw dropped and too stunned to do anything to fight them off.

.

.

.

Back to the blank meeting room, there was two people left: Yamato and Ryuuhou.

Even the light suppression vessel choice of attire wasn't as grand as a certain Supreme Flagship, it was still very noticeable. She, who looked older than Yamato for 3 years (21-year-old appearance), got a white-red head band over her purple hair which was tied into two tails over her shoulders. Her shirt was a result of fashionable way to combine green kimono with long-sleeve sailor school uniform with a little of coat style. Her lower part looked more seductive; brown boots with black pantyhose under short blue school-uniform-style skirt which cover only half of her thighs.

"I can't believe that you threaten to kill Captain Shouzou just to force me to go through your merging program. What are you thinking?" The older woman questioned.

"I and Hyuuga want to test some experiment on you: Taigei….Ops! I should call you Ryuhou now, shouldn I not? Actually, I don't mean to really do it but you fell for it, so don't push the blame on me." The White Empress winked.

"I must admit. I can't read you at all, Yamato-san. You're the most cunning **Creature** I've ever met" The former Taigei hissed politely. When she compare the demonic face Yamato used to bluff her and this angelic face before, it was TOO different!

"Are you satisfied with the result, Yamato-san?" Ryuuhou shrugged sarcastically.

Yamato laughed but not answered, and then she left.

'She definitely had done something Special to me more than Shigure-chan, but I shouldn't act aggressive yet, Shouzou-san may be in real deep trouble if I do. As long as She don't take harmful action against him, I must keep my mind in check and stay alert.' Ryuuhou thought.

'You're smart, Ryuuhou-san. You know and evaluate your situation very well. I suppose to be aware of Gunzou intelligence to overcome mine, yet **I fear you more than him**.'

Yamato knew exactly what Ryuuhou thought while she was walking away, she held her stern expression when she realized that she feared Ryuuhou.

In fact, Yamato & Hyuuga actually did SOMETHING to Taigei in order to become Ryuuhou now. If Ryuuhou knew what happened to her; God knew whether she should be happy or angry, even she was a masterpiece Dual Core (2 vessel core from Fog Taigei & Ryuuhou) which her combined processing core power could rival Yamato herself, Yamato encoded something inside one of her core which cause Yamato to be able to sense Ryuuhou's thought (Of Course! Ryuuhou didn't know).

In conclusion, Yamato knew that this experiment wasn't a complete success. Ryuuhou could defy her command if she resisted like those Ex-Yokosuka Ship girls (But they chose not to). She doubt it was possible to implant royalty to the complete Fog, which led to why she constructed the back door (Her encoded copy core) in Ryuuhou.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean**

Even sea state 9 was dangerous to all ship types, it couldn't be said for Fog vessels. A large group of Fog Assault & Suppression vessels and Light Suppression vessels were led by Super-Battleship Yamato which she already changed back to her school uniform, no worry on their mind as their vessel sailed on the sea like nothing, they enjoyed the wild tides.

Kaga, Akagi, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Unryuu, Amagi, Taihou, Houshou, Ryuujou, Hiyou, Junyou, Shouhou, Zuihou, and Ryuuhou were the vessels Yamato selected.

They looked enthusiastic; why they shouldn't? They were out of the boring routine patrol route, they want to experience something new, fun, and exciting! Only Ryuuhou felt worry, she planned before to ask Yamato to be tagging along, but to her surprise, Yamato persuaded her to go along before she asked.

She thought nothing for the other people beside her Captain, but if she could prevent more causality for the Human side, she was willing to do it, her kind heart would still be the same as ship girl Taigei, that was her Moral.

As kind heart as she was, she wasn't going to careless for the unforeseen circumstance, the 12 X Beretta 92FS pistols she carried swayed otherwise. She placed 2 on chest holsters, 6 around waist holsters (2 front, 2 back, 2 left and right), 2 on left and right thighs holsters, and the last 2 on shins' holster. All pistols were insert with maximum bullets per magazine plus one chambered bonus (15+1), the bullets were lead round nose.

She thought like some strange pro-hitman; she equipped the ready-to-use pistols instead of spare magazines because reload took more times than discarded and picked up a new one, not to mention that reload option occupied two hand and had a firing pause between each reload, while the latter option had a shorter pause for synchronized firing or could continue fire if the gunner decided to use one gun at a time. Thanks to strong True Fog Body, she could mounted them on her with no suffering from additional weight.

She assumed they would encounter human with bulletproof vest, so she chose lead round nose bullet out of mercy. She sure that it couldn't penetrate the vest, but broken bone or bruise from the impact was a fair exchange. Well, it was better than dying, wasn't it?

Yamato praised Ryuuhou quietly in her mind from the suitable way the light suppression vessel had armed herself with clear objective. When she checked status of others; some were barely equipped with handguns, some equipped main arms and side arms, and the last group made her facepalmed from the crazy overkill equipped.

.

The last group? There were Shoukaku, Kaga, and Taihou.

Shoukaku, Her beautiful innocent teenage appearance were Defied by the scary Mc Bros .95 JDJ she hugged along with 10 spare-round on her cross-shoulder bullet holder. If it wasn't scary enough, Pfeifer-Zeliska .600 Nitro Express was spotted with their spare bullets on her waist holster.

Kaga's appearance was very different from Shoukaku; she wore a black cap but still allowed shoulder- length brown hair to fall, she dressed with black fighter jumpsuit and dark combat boots, she shaded her brown eyes with black sun glasses. Her weapons of choice were the famous Dinosaur Hunter (?): slung A-Square Hannibal .577 Tyrannosaur across her shoulder with 5 spare-ammo inserted on the stock bullet holder. She held the massive frame of 6.5 inch-barrel S&W Model 500, many speed loaders could be spotted from the open-zip waist bag.

"Ne! Shoukaku-neechan, don't you think your guns are too BIG?" Zuikaku herself only selected Saiga-12 Shotgun with three 10-round-magazine in jungle style.

.

"Um..Kaga-san, why you choose such large weapons? I think it's not comfortable at all!" At the same time, Akagi asked her close friend. Akahi dressed exactly like a special force agent, only her black eyes could be seen. She used normal UMP 45 and USP 45.

.

"Shoukaku/Kaga is an idiot" both assault & suppression vessels synchronized their answer from different angle of the fleet.

.

"My fire power is great! No matter what ever protector they wear, these heavy bullets can easily blast them to death with ease. Kaga-san second rate weapon can't compare to me." Shoukaku proudly presented.

.

"Power and mobility should come together. Silly Shoukaku will be taught a lesson when she have to reload that one-shot heavy rifle and elephant-killer revolver of hers. Mind is much lighter" Kaga smirked.

.

On the Armor Assualt & Suppession Vessel, Taihou, her mental model stood on the bridge. She was a long-blue-hair and blue-eye beauty in her twenty, she was clad in a feminine-white samurai armor set.

Her weapon was the most extreme one, Anzio 20 mm., which was taller than her. 3-round box magazines scattered around her ready to be reloaded.

Yamato didn't bring her sidearm with her; she supposed to be a marine time student for this mission. She hoped it succeeded without the need of her subordinate revelation and support, caused some human might got the most brutal dead from those overpower caliber...


	9. Voluntary Leak

**Somewhere in Nagoya, Japan**

"Yuubari-san, you've been driving half way through the capital. Let me take over the drive."

"If you say so. Then, we will change at the next petrol station"

Mutsuki and Kisaragi sat quietly in the back seats; it was reasonable, Mutsuki viewed the view outside with interest but she was unable to talk, while Kisaragi was unable to see anything so she didn't have things to talk about.

.

.

.

How did they regroup?

.

.

Well..

.

The story was as below;

Finally, Ashigara managed to shift up her speed motorbike to catch up with Yuubari's sport coupe. It was such a pure luck that both driver and rider had the same escape route in mind. When Ashigara got a clue to shift up gear at the end, she could still speed up and had a glimpse of Celica's rear again.

The nation was still standing even though it faced with the trade almost lock-down from the fleet of Fog, almost because the invention of Ship girls, a few small trade routes between Japan and mainland China could be burst open.

Even the economy was poor, main facilities or government channel was still present. Petrol station and radio station were one of them.

Thanks to the money in the stolen wallet, she was able to refuel this big eater. She underestimated this demonic engine too much, she drove on high speed all the way without thinking about fuel consumption rate, and it scared her when she looked at the fuel gauge.

The type of oil wasn't her concern; she told the station attendant that she just fled from Kure naval base from the attacked (the news repeated itself very often on the government radio channel) and had no idea which types of oil it consumed due to she forgot to ask her friend (?), the car owner. The station attendant opened the front hood, he concluded after inspection that the engine ran by benzene oil but he didn't know the octane level.

She ordered high octane without thinking too much; this money wasn't hers, she could spend it with many things, she thought over-octane was better than under-octane.

Upon refueling, she was startled when a certain heavy cruiser, who followed her all the way here, patted her shoulder.

The senior had asked for tagging along with the junior; she breathed heavily as the riding pose for that Honda bike put a lot of strain and pain on her broken ribs, it was better to discard the bike and joined with the car. Yuubari quicky rearranged the seating inside her Celica for the new member.

All the equipments and most weapons were kept inside the back storage compartment, the cruisers kept 2 Minebea P9 for themselves ready at their waist, using skirt's upper rim as holster. From conversation, the cruisers had general idea how to operate some human firearms but the same wasn't certain to be applied to the destroyers. Well, another reason was that the weapons attracted lot of attention. Many people in the petrol station were looking at them warily at the guns they loaded on the back of the car.

Ashigara was able to conceal her pistol but Yuubari wasn't due to her shorter shirt, she didn't care though.

.

.

.

At first, they thought of going to the nearest naval base. Fortunately, they had heard about the attacks on the designated base and other bases from unknown force, which the government decided to call them **Abyssal Fleet** for the time being.

The cruisers changed their destination to the capital, Tokyo.

.

.

.

They wish the capital was still intact as they listened cautiously from the radio, the list of cities that were under attacked, hoping Tokyo won't be mentioned on it.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Ashigara's prayer wasn't granted.

.

.

.

Lastly, the capital suffered from Abyssal night attack.

" **Hold your Line! Don't let them advance any further!** "

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

The former pride of Japanese Navy, the battleship Nagato in the form of ship girl, fired her main guns at the incoming abyss.

80% of her salvo hit their marks with another 20% scored critical hit; the abyssal monsters got blast with the powerful naval gun of Big 7, their internal mechanism gushed out of their corpses, it was a very disgusting sight.

Her fellow battleships also made their stand and fired their own armaments at the abyssal force, the lively street of Tokyo turned into a bloody battlefield, debris was sent flying regularly by the powerful cannon from both sides.

Both party were boiled blood already, they deployed their full rigging to shoot in a direct confront attack. Even they could hardly move, they didn't care in the slightest.

Except for one ninja-like abyssal individual who didn't get sway by the surrounding encouragement, she dressed with a sleeveless shirt, shoe, stockings, arm gloves, fingerless gauntlet, all in black, only her scarf on the neck was white, they made her overall pale skin stood out. She had free-fall white short hair with additional little twin tails on both side of her head, her slit-golden eyes were stern but her mouth was hidden under the scarf which made her unreadable to anyone.

She concealed in a deep corner of a building, waiting for the chance to assassinate the ship girls in order to devour their flesh.

But she changed her mind; the army of abyssal monster couldn't win base on superior number as their strength were just equally to mere destroyers. They could deal damage to the battleship girl but the different in stats were too obvious!

She looked around for easier target, either ship girl or human flesh was fine to satisfy her hunger. Suddenly, the name place on the sight board caught her attention.

"Well, I should give it a survey."

Destination changed, and that place was…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prime Minister's official resident, Tokyo, Japan**

The handicap Prime Minister was inside with other members: Kamikage Ryuujirou, Kita Ryoukan, guarded by Yamato, Aoba, Myoukou, Tatsuta, Kagerou, Shiranui, Hagikaze, Arashi, Maikaze, Yukikaze(!), Ushio, Akebono and some special force units (equipped mainly with MP5 family weapons). The ship girls didn't apply their rigging because their role was to escort and protect the VIP only, acted as distraction in worst case.

Outside, many tanks and military heavy weapons stationed were firing at the endless wave of black monster, it surprisingly effective in holding the assault force to advance.

"The copter will be here in a few minutes, there shouldn't be a problem" Kita confirmed

"I believe they're different than the Fog Fleet, the fog hasn't invading into the land since they appeared" Kamikaze grimaced before continued. "As if the Fog issue isn't a headache enough, these abyssal first appeared days ago at Kure, then they just attacked many coastal cities out of the blue."

"We have to keep calm. At least, our weapons and ship girls seem to affect them more than the fog" PM Kaede tried to cheer the assistant secretary up.

.

.

" **Whose SHITTY idea is this? Assigning that Beaver to be an escort,** _ **we already DOOM!**_ **The PM, the young man, the old man, they are assured to Die!** " Akebono bad mouthed Yukikaze.

"A..Akebono-chan! You must not say that!" Ushio shocked.

" _ **Hey!** _ Don't talk ill about **my SISTER!** " Kagerou disagreed.

" _ **It's the truth!**_ Did any of her previous escort missions go smoothly? **NO!.!.!** Her flagship always ended up DEAD while she didn't even have a scratch! _**Her SHINIGAMI nickname wasn't gained for Nothing!**_ Is that right, Yamato?" Akebono didn't back down.

Yukikaze stunned, her face went very pale quickly.

Most ship girls wanted to comfort Yukikaze, but they weren't able to find the right world.

Lastly, Yamato herself was her life saver.

"You're exaggerating things, Akebono-san. Yukikaze-san was just lucky, nothing more nothing less. Also, before new type of enemy, we should unite to fight them, is that right everyone?"

"YES, SIR" All the destroyers (except pissed Akebono) cheered, the cruisers watched them smilingly (with Aoba secretly took a picture).

.

.

The shoot out died down, every barrel caliber were heat to the point that it could be used to cook a BBQ, the sea of monsters' flesh and blood were in front of them.

.

.

Meanwhile…..

.

.

"This place looks very bloody." Someone muttered.

The abyssal ninja muttered, she finally reached this place after the shoot out died down. Upon rough survey, she spotted many inland armor-vehicle and heavy-machine-gun stands.

"They looked tasty, but can I kill all of them in silence?" 'Those troublesome weapons are real pain in the ass'

The pale ninja readied her kunai.

* * *

 **Tokyo bay, Japan**

 _ **SUPPRESS!**_

The main Assault & Suppression vessels; Kaga, Akagi, Shoukaku, and Zuikaku stomped their feet on the flight deck, activated graviton blast around them.

The unknown monster force who approached the Fog Fleet got damaged and stunned effect from the blast, the unfortunate one was actually sunk.

"What the hell are they? They looked very creepy when compare to the ship girl!" Kaga hissed.

"Something's wrong here, why I see some of them attack the human?" Zuikaku wondered as she could see from afar.

Ryuuhou didn't like her current situation one bit. She and Chihaya's men (on board) was positioned next to the super battleship in the center of the fleet, it should be the safest place yet she was agitated by the presence of the black fleet (?).

Night time was the best for stealth mission. Especially this night, the abyssal raid gave unintentional advantage to the fleet of fog as they distracted human force to focus solely on them.

Thanks to the echoes sound of gun firing and explosion, it made the sound of her fleet crushing through bridge after bridge sounded Normal (?) in this chaos.

They parked their vessel near the Takeshiba train station, every one already got off to the ground.

"Now….my plan is a mess again" Yamato shook her head.

"So, What's next, High Flagship? Even this black army attacked us along the way, they don't seem to belong to human side either judging from this surrounding battle." Kaga asked.

"If I may suggest, High Flagship, most of us should stand by here while the rest following you" Shoukaku suggested.

Yamato considered the white hair girl's suggestion for a quick moment.

"Sounds good….anybody got a **Normal 9 mm. Pistol?"** Yamato needed a change in the plan. If the monster didn't belong to either side, she should reach for the VIP first in order to show good intention and advantage in some bargain.

"I have, sir" Only Houshou, Ryuujou, Amagi, and Hirryuu answered.

"Let see what we have here." Yamato suddenly dragged Shouzou and Gunzou with her.

"Hey, Yamato! What did you drag me for?" Gunzou resisted, but he utterly lost to his girl friend's strength.

"Seeing this chaos, you and your father should take up some gun for self-defense"

"That's good idea, Yamato-chan. Can you return me my 8-inch Python, 9 mm. is too mainstream in my opinion?" Shouzou was half-joking and half-expect when he reminded about his favourtie revolver.

"It's not good to be so picky in this situation, Father. I left it on the island; even if you have them, I doubt your .357 Magnum could do better than standard 9 mm. Well~I can order Shoukaku or Kaga to lend you their Revolver if you want; so what's your choice? **.500 S &W Magnum or .600 Nitro Express?**" Yamato mocked.

Shouzou quickly shut up upon hearing the mention of the monstrous Revolver.

.

.

CZ 75 SP-01 Full size pistol - Amagi

Recent developed from One of the famous and reliable models, CZ 75, which got copied by many countries worldwide; it was heavier than normal 9 mm. pistol, but its' accuracy and feeding system is 5 stars, not to mention its' magazine was able to maximize up to 18 rounds, a greater quantity than most pistol of the same caliber.

.

Luger P08 9x19 mm. Parabellum - Houshou

One of the most classic and rare collectible nowadays. Its' structure work put all the mass-product to shame; every piece was fitting by Hand, switch spare part between them was impossible, Every single one of them was an individual art which always stood out, separated each of them from each other. However, that wasn't the point here! In real fight, it was a second choice, better than bare hand. 8-round per box was to be considered carefully.

Oh! Please just forgot the hand-fitting part, these problem had completely gone since Hyuuga's fitting standard was accurate like a mass-product machine. These copies could change their spare part throught their lots as long as they were the same model.

.

Kimber Ultra Aegis II 9 mm. - Ryuujou

A conceal weapon with familiar M1911 design, it must had been downgraded from .45 ACP to 9mm. luger due to the .45 inch was too large and unsuitable for concealed pistol.

Overall, its' looked great. No one usually comment about M1911 model as its' long service guarantee its' own performance, this applied to the later modified one too.

.

SIG P229 Scorpion Threaded Barrel - Hirryuu

One of the Elite new gen. 9 mm. with suitable 15-round magazine, the strong point was a shorter/faster trigger for high speed shooting. SIG trade mark (In this case, **Duplicated SIG** ) was a guarantee of premium work. It was one of the best choice from the three guns above.

.

.

"I recommend you the CZ, Gunzou." Yamato offered Gunzou the CZ pistol.

Gunzou grabbed it without saying anything; this was his first time grabbing the gun.

"Then this LUGER is mine~" Shouzou patted the Luger as it was valuable as Gold.

"Suit yourself" Yamato went with the concealed Kimber at the rear trim of her skirt.

.

.

.

Half of the fleet remained at the bay, while the rest followed their leader into the mess.

.

.

.

.

They kept advancing until they saw….

.

.

In the PM house area, one humanoid abyss attempted to stab a soider through his head from above…

Yamato and Ryuuhou recognized that person as….

" **SENDAI-SAN?!** " Only Ryuuhou shouted. While the Sendai she saw looked different from the Sendai she knew, but that pale girl must definitely be Sendai.

That moment of distraction caused Sendai to miss his head, she cut off his ear.

" _ **ARR!**_ "

The spotlight was on, and it flashed to Sendai. At the same time, Yamato's group was also spotted because she was in that direction as well.

"FIRE!"

The earlier abyssal already put a great strain on their nerves; yet new unknown party showing up with one of them hurt their comrade, they were in no position for reasoning right now.

Mounted M2 Browning and the like machine guns fired in Sendai direction, rained down heavy .50 caliber, Fog klein field was deployed as expected, but someone took advantage of this protection.

"Sendai-san! What're you doing, hugging me like that?!" Astonished Ryuuhou exclaimed as Sendai suddenly hugged her from behind (also grabbed her breasts!).

"Hey sis, so you know that my name is Sendai." Sendai said happily.

"Sendai-san, **what're you doing here?** This place is very far from Yokosuka, isn't it?" Yamato repeated question. This Sendai was different than last time, was this the same Sendai? She didn't know.

"Hmm..Hm.. So, I came from Yokosuka, how far it is from here.." Sendai wondered alone.

The sounds of heavy fired did nothing to disturb the fog fleet, their attention focused on Sendai whose attitude was beginning to get on Yamato's nerve.

She knocked her on the head.

"OW! What's that for?"

"Answer my question, what're you doing here?! And what happened to you, you're very pale?" Yamato **REPEATED with false smile**.

Sendai sweat dropped.

"I can't remember anything, I woke up at the ocean bottom and very hungry. I walked underwater day & night until I reached this city which those monster fishes were attacking the city. I almost had my first bite if not for your interruption!" Sendai retorted.

"More importantly, you know me too?" Sendai eyes sparkled.

"Of course! We've met before, but your appearance change quite dramatically from that time" Yamato was curious with what happened to Sendai.

"Hey Yamato! This isn't the time to enjoy talking. Your fleet is awaiting your order!" Gunzou cut the talking.

To the Fleet Flagship surprise, not a single one of them had return fire so far. Shouzou, Gunzou, and Ryuuhou held their fire because they didn't want to hurt human comrade, while fog inferiors were in no hurry to counter as the incoming attack just took a little dusty amount of their combined klein field power.

" **Your order, sir?** " Akagi checked her UMP submachine gun.

"Ki…..Render them immobilize, KILL IF NEED" The flagship declared.

"Yes, sir!"

" _ **Go..Go..Go..!**_ " Shokaku sprinted forward.

 _ **BTOOM!**_

The heavy sound of her nearly 1-inch caliber fire was the kick start of the bloody-campaign.

The large caliber broke through the bullet prove plate of one of the mounted M2; the guuner's right shoulder was bloodily destroyed, he was knocked away by the sheer immense bullet energy.

She bolted out from her first foe, ejected the big-fired-case and reloaded, she then looked for the new one.

Taihou walked calmly due to her rifle was very long, she carefully aimed her 20mm. heavy rifle and fired. The targeted soldier missed his right leg instantly caused him to fall down from the sudden unbalance and received kinetic energy. He screamed like no tomorrow, Taihou left him. Her second prey suffered a missing left leg, she accidentally killed her third prey as the bullet marked the torso, splitting him in half.

However, the 2 injured weren't left for long before 2 leads took their life away by head-shot.

Taihou glanced at the killer; smoke was coming out of Ryuuhou's right pistol barrel, she wore depressed face.

"That's very cruel, coming from a former same side" Taihou remarked.

"I put them out of misery as painless as I can. You, who left them to die of blood lost, is much worse" Ryuuhou grimaced.

Taihou chuckled softly without saying anything more.

Ryuuhou ignored the (darkly) chuckle, she slowly advanced with dual wielding 92 FS pistols.

A soldier emerged from a corner of armoured jeep, he fired his assault rifle upon spotting the green shirt girl.

The bullets pinged off her while she returned with 5-round consecutive firing on his breasts plate.

"Lay down there for now if you want to live" Ryuuhou told him, who gritted his teeth in pain from the stopped leads on his vest.

After the leading group; Shouzou, Gunzou, and Yamato were sandwich-protected by the left over Fog with Kaga and Akagi as escort.

Akagi burst fired her UMP 45 to cleared the way while Kaga, who was still sticking with her .500 S&W magnum, fired 1 shot 1 kill to any obstacle. Kaga finally realized her fault, her big revolver was decent enough for this man slaying job, the T-Rex killer wasn't needed at ALL!

.

.

.

The shattering glass sound gained attention of the entire PM house's resident, someone broke in before she rolled and landed on one knee. Ship girls and special forves were alerted by this, they gathered in front of the 3 VIP to protect them.

Before them, a familiar figure in alternate costume was starting to stand up straight from her one-kneeled position, she surveyed her surrounding at the same time.

" **Taigei-San?** " Ship girls promptly exclaimed.

" **Oh?** I haven't expected to meet you girls in this place." Ryuuhou surprised

"Taigei….as Chihaya Shouzou's secretary ship, Taigei?" Kita spoken was more of a statement than a question. He quietly readied his HK USP compact (two-tone) as he realized Ryuuhou carried many pistols with her. While his handgun's caliber was unknown, it sure was at least 9x19 mm. level.

"Why are you here? The last update I got is that you went missing along with my friend." Kita calmly enquired.

Ryuuhou locked eyes with Kita, but someone interrupted before she actually said anything.

" _ **Hello! Sorry to intrude.**_ "

Yamato, who was escorted by Akagi and Kaga, walked past the broken glass, followed by the Chihaya men and the others (included abyssal Sendai).

"Yamato?" Kita remembered the girl.

" **YES?** " Two voices had responsed….

.

?

.

Kotono Yamato gazed to find the source of another voice, the ship girl Yamato did the same.

.

Finally, they found each other.

.

" **Are you Yamato?** " They asked each other.

.

.

"So this is my other half, acceptable." The well built figure of Hotel Yamato pleased the Fog Yamato.

.

" _Ahem!_ What's the meaning of this, Chiha…. _ **The Abyss!**_ " Kita redirected attention to the captain, but he got a glimpse of one out-of-place entity.

The human side alerted once they heard about Abyss, Sendai sensed hostile toward her so she hid behind Ryuuhou again for protection.

"Abyss? Nobody calls me as such. I have (just got) a name too!" Sendai protested.

"More importantly Captain Chihaya, would you kind enough to explain everything to us since your missing? And who are those strange girls around you?" The PM decided to intervene, seeing as the humanoid abyss could strike a conversation instead of acting like a beasts, he thought everything had a connecting point somehow.

"The thing is-"

"Let me be the one to explain, Shouzou-san. I've many things to discuss after all" Kotono Yamato cut him.

"But I expect Ship girl's information in return too. Is that alright, Mr. Prime Minister?" She made use of the situation to pry information she wanted from a reliable source.

.

.

.

"Alright, you go first." The PM said. His curiousity got ahead of him.

"Remember your word, or else you would have an unfortunate future, Mr. Prime Minister."

Kaede met Yamato's eyes, her voice wasn't that threatening, but her eyes wasn't joking about harming him.

'Let see what's the truth you held'

.

.

As it turned out; ship girl blue print had only one masterpiece with how to construct ship girl details, which ship would come out from the construction was up to the used resource and luck (?). Same recipes didn't mean the same ship or same class would appear, just the possibility that she might appear (?). The government got the blue print from mysterious person with code name 'Raitei', this person attached the blue print with his mail to the PM house stated that it was the only effective weapon against Fog fleet.

The PM at the time thought that someone might prank him, but he approved the project anyway as human was still lack the power to fight the Fog, and the blue print seemed interesting enough.

The result was as anyone could see, many ship girls in many bases.

Kita and Kamikage were shocked by the fact that the Fog vessel had human avatar, especially the Ringleader who had been blending in human society for 3 years! Kaede still wore poker face, it wasn't like Kaede took the news better than his two colleagues, but his face couldn't show emotion due to handicap (His shock was on his colleagues' level as well).

.

However, one person had gained nothing from these information, Sendai.

'OK! The information is new to me, but I've no Freaking idea of my origin except the name Sendai!'

.

"Chihaya, you fool! You houses 2 of our enemy, and you didn't notice a thing!?" Kita growled.

"Hey..hey! It's not my fault. They looked completely human" Shouzou countered.

Kita listened with rage, he took out his two-tone pistol and aimed at Fog Yamato. The High Flagship just mockingly smiled.

"Calm down, you can't hurt her with that toy. Trust me"

"Just when did you defected from us? Captain" Kita hissed.

"KITA, I'm her hostage, honestly! She wrecked havoc in my base with just 6 mental model, just so you know!"

" _ **I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!**_ "

 _ **Bang!..**_

So much to the house representative member's shock and human side's surprise, the Golden Saber .45 ACP bullet was stopped mid-air inch away of the top 1 marine student, the white-hexagon wave-armour appeared.

"Are you crazy, Kita-san? You've no idea who you're fighting with, yet you start the fight." The barrier owner mocked the shooter.

.

.

.

.

" **This proof is fair enough.** " Kita admitted grudgingly.

"I told you!" Shouzou retorted.

.

.

Before the conversation could go into some direction, the rotor sound of escape transport was heard.

Outside, H225 Super Puma transport helicopter with 2 Cobra and 2 Apache escorted copters had arrived.

.

.

Kita quickly murmured something near Kamikage, the listener wilden eyes before nodded firmly a second later.

"The Prime Minister has some business to attend to, so Kita-san here will be his representative to listen to your requirement." Kamikaze made a gesture for the PM to followed. Kaede, while not so sure what his friend and secretary planned but he trusted them nonetheless.

When the PM started moving his automatic wheel chair, the fake marine time student halted him.

"Wait…"

All attention returned to the Flagship once more, she walked slowly to Ryuuhou.

The next sentence of hers brought back the heavy atmosphere back.

" **Do you all think my business of coming here is inferior?** "

As to add more tension to her action, she grabbed a pistol from one of Ryuuhou's chest holsters, then calmly hip aimed at the PM.

Special forces suddenly pointed their assault weapons by instinct to Kotono while ship gilrs readied themselves to spring to PM's protection, they were taunted into her mind game.

'Seriously! What's going inside your wick mind!?" Gunzou and Shouzou shouted inside their mind.

However, the pistol's owner narrowed her eyes at the picker, she noticed that Yamato intentionally borrowed her pistol without touching the concealed Kimber.

' **Let's see what you're up to, Yamato** '

.

.

.

.

'You're welcome, Ryuuhou-san' Even Ryuuhou didn't get the tease, Yamato did it anyhow.


	10. Broken Arrow

The tense atmosphere remained for minutes.

Out of the group, the destroyers took the situation the hardest. They haven't done a good job in hiding their pressure, even the Pro like Kagerou and Shiranui showed sign of nervousness.

"Nobody move out of this room without my permission"

.

.

"I've a proposal" The PM proposed.

"Oh? What might it be?" Kotono responded.

"I'll stay here with you but I want you to allow Ryuujiro and Kito to take care of my business outside." The mentioned name were confused by this.

Kotono weighted her option, this situation must come to an end, and the final decision depended on her. Should she accept or not?

She didn't have much information on the Prime Minister to begin with, so she was unable to predict what this handicap had in mind. But either way, she trusted that she still held the upper hand.

"I accept"

"You two get going, and you there special force and ship girls, you're dismissed. There's no point in you remaining here."

.

While Fog Yamato got curious; Ryuuhou, who happened to stay close to the military longer than the Fog, sensed something not positive at all.

'What's this feeling? I'm sure he can't pulling any stunt, seeing that he's a bit better than vegetative state. But my gut warns me something different.'

.

However, one ship girl persisted despite everyone already left.

"Why don't you follow them, Yamato?"

The battleship girl locked eyes firmly with the PM.

"No matter what ever happen, I'll stay with you till the end, Sir!"

Before Kaede could say anything-

 _ **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP Clap Clap clap…**_

"Such Honorable words from Honorable ship" Kotono praised.

.

.

"Before we begin your business, I would like to give words to my friends outside"

'I hope you don't regret your decision, Yamato.'

.

.

Kotono gave a hand sign saying her approval.

.

.

Kaede connected with Ryuujiro and Kita from his own multipurpose life support device, but he also connected with military radio channels too.

The PM was beginig to give his last secret order, Ryuuhou's instinct kicked in, she raised her pistol 'Shit! He's planning it all along'

 _ **Bang! Bang!?**_

Kaede paused.

Ryuuhou surprised to find out that her temporary boss promptly fired to the PM with the same caliber as hers, while the reason was unknown to her. However, the displease look she had told her that Kotono got some idea about what this man was doing.

The only ship girl in the room braced herself in front of the PM, the 9 mm. bullets did nothing to her.

" _ **I won't allow you!**_ "

Kotono dashed toward her ship girl counterpart 'It seems that I have to stain my hand directly again'

Yamato got pieced through by a straight hand thrusted of Fog Super-battleship, which intended to take her and him at the same time. While Kotono's left hand ran almost through her back, Yamato resisted the urge to scream, she pushed her entire body against the momentum.

She succeeded. The bloody hand stop inch away from his forehead.

Kotono gnashed in irritation, she locked her angry eyes with the brave battleship girls while trying to push her way through.

It was an opportunity for Ryuuhou to finish him off as the only obstacle was occupied, but she moved too late.

" **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** "

At this moment, the Prime Minister of the Central Government, who calmly gave his last order, was murdered by his friend's secretary ship.

* * *

"What's he thinking?" The assistant secretary of Ministry of Defense questioned the PM's old friend during getting into the transport copter, the passengers included followed ship girls.

"I don't know what he thinks, but I really get a bad feeling about this" Kita worried.

"Sir! Where is the Prime Minister?" The Pilot asked.

"He's still inside the house, we will wait for him-" Kita commanded.

Suddenly, Ryuujiro's cell phone and his rang.

Then, they heard gunshot; they knew their superior was in danger.

"What's happening in there? Don't do something **STUPID!** " Kita shouted to his call.

There was a short pause before one of the most dreadful words was heard: **"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** " It was the suicide code order, the PM just ordered them to attack his position with everything they got, the pilots and entire military officer at the scene also received this order via radio channel.

The gunshot at the end concluded everything well. Kita clenched his hard very hard that the cell phone got a crack.

"You heard his order?! _**DO IT NOW!**_ "

The attacks copters grudgingly opened full-commence-fire on their deceased PM house.

* * *

Shouzou pushed Gunzou on the ground when the glass and window suddenly shattered apart by a hail storm of 7.62 x 51 mm. minigun rounds and 30 mm. anti-tank bullets.

The high-fire-rate of Miniguns and the devastated power of the Chain guns combined were smashing whatever structures the house had.

Among the flying debris presented the strong Klein filed covered the enemy of mankind.

.

.

" _ **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_ "

.

 _ **?**_

.

.

Even thought it wasn't loud enough when compared to the guns' blazing outside, but it still stung to anyone ears inside more than anything.

.

.

.

Chihaya's bloodline had ended vividly by the gruesome corpses of Captain and his son.

.

.

.

For Ryuuhou, whatever strength she had before was already released to the most grief cry of hers. **Her Captaine was DEAD!,** and it wasn't a peaceful death for sure. Her legs lost the will to stand, she was on four with 2 hands landed near her beloved commander's bloody remain. She cried…cried..and CRIED. Her Heart was burned, many emotion erupted inside her limited space mind, on the verge of going mad seemed to be the closest thing to describe.

.

.

On the other hand, Kotono's inner-world had gone entirely frozen. Her processing unit stopped to perceive anything as forced shut down. She didn't even notice her subordinates' worry about her frozen condition, the crying Ryuuhou over Shouzou dead meat body, and the continuous killing weapons flying toward her either bullets or folding-fin aerial rockets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With the amount of weaponry that the human had thrown to the PM house, intended to obliterate any being in there, a single mental model wouldn't escape unscratch at least. But with all of the above-heavy cruiser-level mental models here, they had none of the casualty.

The attack helicopters were out of the ammo after a long-period of salvo, when there was no counter attack from another side, Kotono's group was presumed dead.

The Fog flag ship came to her sense when the injured ship girl successful removed herself from the former's hand hand-blade attack. She breathed raggedly while standing.

"I order you all to stand by at Tokyo bay on your vessel, wait for my further order there" Kotono's tone was cold, but everyone notice a strong negative thing forming inside their leader.

.

.

"What about me?"

The emotional wounded flagship looked piss.

" **Just get the hell out of here, you don't belong to me, Sendai-san** " The abyssal light cruiser got shivered from her piercing stare.

"Aha..ha..I'll take my leave, OK?" Sendai fled suddenly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The copters departed to designated destination after finish unleashing lethal weapon, the fog Light Suppression vessels and Assault & Suppression vessels also already left. Three live entities remained: Kotono, Yamato, and Ryuuhou.

Kotono looked at Yamato's shape. She spoke.

"For your bravery, I will give you a chance. Perform Seppuku yourself."

Yamato froze, did this mercy really come true for her, or another trick before stabbed her when she was distracted?

"What are you staring at me for? **I really MEAN it**."

"Normal sword can't cut through my armor-skin…"

Well…That was correct.

The flagship walked, she stopped before the many decorated Japanese swords on the wall. She picked up nameless Wakizashi and Uchigatana, reinforced and coated those blades with her nano-material to the point that they were strong like Adamantium before tossing the Wakizashi to the ship girl. She kept herself with Uchigatana.

"Now, nothing can stop you from performing your honorable suicide, I will finish you off at the right moment."

" **Why don't you kill her already?** " A dangerous aura came from the deceased's secretary ship.

"Have some respect, Ryuuhou-san. She deserve this." The flag ship raised her voice.

"What the fuck! Shouzou-san and Gunzou-san die because of her meddling! _**Don't you angry!?**_ "

"Don't I? Well, I'm very angry that **MY FAMILY** dies, alright! But think….think carefully, who is the responsible person for their death actually, it's the PM himself! Well, it's very regretful that the PM isn't counted, seeing that he's dead. But there are more people for you to vent your anger on, aren't there?"

It was like Kotono said, those two… **Those Two….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At this point, Kotono smirked as she accomplished her objective.

The Predator-look on Ryuuhou face told that she definitely marked those two on her HIT list. Ryuuhou started walking out of the ruined house, but Kotono interrupted her.

"Hey! I give it back" She threw the borrowed 92-FS back. Ryuuhou collected it without saying anything before continued her way.

.

.

.

'And the left matter is-'

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

The PM Ruined house a moment ago turned into piles of small concrete pieces, brick powder, and bare misshaped steel rods. Kotono stood still scratch-less. Thick smoke came out of Yamato's deployed main & secondary rigging-artillery told that she gave it all, she pointed her sword at her foe.

"I see…..Your choice isn't granted, **prepare to die you worthless scrap!** " Kotono intentionally exceeded her power limit; white war-tattoo presented over her entire body indicated that she would give it her all in crushing Yamato despite the current over-power position. The atmosphere suddenly got pressured by unknown force; the air had been shaking heavily, the killing intent was very strong that the pride of IJN voluntary stepped back.

Ever since her activation, the Supreme Flagship had never desired to kill this much before. It seemed that the death of Gunzou affected her with great impact on her processor, and the unfortunate disposal of his body from Yamato's last attempt was likely the perfect additional fuel to the wild fire. She didn't fully hold a personal grudge against the poor ship girl on the same level as Ryuuhou, but it still presented. Right now, she wanted to vent her anger, the victim was surely The Hotel Yamato.

Kotono was walking slowy to Yamato while keeping her cold glare toward the about-to-die ship girl with unsheathed recently coated Uchigatana.

Even though Yamato knew what fate awaited her, she didn't fear death this time.

She thought about her suicide mission, Operation Tengo, which she died in vein. If not, she could still be afloat as Museum Ship, or be scrapped later she had no idea, but at least she got hope. Her sinking was unnecessary/worthless from the shitty stubbornness of the IJN at the time. They ordered her to die like a silly bitch knowing in that one-way trip to hell!

Enough with the retrospect, Yamato choose to fight the invincible foe this time out of her own volition. Before she sank a second time, she protected the PM to complete his objective. It didn't matter to her that he died thought.

The rain was beginning to fall, it got heavier and heavier by seconds passed. But it was nothing compare to the sword fight between two girls. They charged like it was the best to die today.

The thunderclaps, as furious as it was, couldn't cover the clash-sound between the strongest-indestructible alloys on Earth. Each clash made an ear-banging sound that could be fatal to human ear if they continued receiving this sound for long time.

Yamato frustrated at the sight, Kotono was pushing her to the limit. No matter how hard she struck, how fast she swung, all Kotono had done was parrying every attack with greater swing.

She had to admit that her opponent was much stronger than her and superior in the way of sword even without the usage of Klein Field. Her death was already counted down the moment this fight broke out. Normally, she was able to continue this struggle all day but the injury she received before wouldn't allow it. She was losing strength quickly, and Kotono noticed it.

.

.

.

At last, she succumbed to the fatigue lying on a mess floor.

"Say Hi to Gunzou for me"

There was no hope for her anymore, she would be finished in a few seconds. Yamato closed her eyes, waited for her final moment.

.

.

.

"I change my mind. As you are my counterpart, this is a good opportunities to test something myself firsthand."

To Yamato's horror, nano-material began to dissolve from Kotono's body, it was piling up on the fallen ship girl. She would surely be coated with the silver sand soon if it wouldn't stop.

' _ **NO—NOOOOOOOOO!**_ '

* * *

'Why did my original cut off the link? This never happens before'

'Don't you want to know my host's activities?'

.

.

'You have your reason perhaps?'

.

.

.

'Well, I forwarded her destination to you so you should had known where to meet up~'

* * *

Kita changed vehicle from Puma to black Sedan, the newest model of Honda Accord, in one of his safe-house. Nobody knew what he was thinking; suddenly separate himself with the Secretary of Defense like that.

Kita asked to be dropped off the copter himself, he had his reason but someone would eventually said that he was paranoid.

Yes. He feared it wasn't safe to travel together, so he separated with Kamikage. In case something happen, the other would survive.

His car slowly moved from his safe house on a more open area for Copter landing to small alleys web among the back of many tall buildings.

At the exit to the mainroad, someone suddenly walked out to block the way. The passenger couldn't see well in this heavy rain, they told the driver to increase the speed of wipers while he honked for that person to step aside.

.

.

They had clearer image of who that person was by the car head light.

.

.

That person entire body was wet from the heavy rain: boots, thinghighs, short-skirt, customized coat, holsters, and 2 pistols in both hand…..!

.

.

.

The only passenger who was aware of this person was Kita.

" _ **RUN OVER HER NOW!**_ "

The accelerator pad was stomped, but the car didn't move an inch! Green klein field halted the car from advancing completely.

Even though her heavy streak of tear was invisible in the rain, but one could told that she just had a hardcore cry previously, her usual red-eye was more reddish than normal.

" _ **FALL BACK! FALL BACK!**_ "

Kita feared but not panicked. If he couldn't advance, then he must reverse.

The driver shifted the gear to reverse instantly, a split second later he stomped the accelerator pad so hard that its' stick could break.

" _ **You're SLOW!**_ " She roared.

Ryuuhou started running after the retreated car. She **FIRED, FIRED, and FIRED!** She didn't give a shit about accuracy anymore. All she willingly focused on was to put as much deadly bullets in that shitty car as possible.

Normally, fire without aim wasn't effective way to shoot as it would miss most of the time. But it was unable to apply for this berserk shooting barrage as the distance was point-blank, so every bullet counted.

After the first barrage, Ryuuhou abandoned the empty pair pistols and drew a full new pair. A few leads from her new rounds finally punchered through the engine under the front hood, caused it to malfunction and break down.

She jumped on the front hood with 2 new Beretta pistols at hands.

 _ **Bang! X 30**_

The first victim was a driver, whose body suddenly jerked numerous times by half a dozen of 9mm. parabellum.

She unleashed another salvo from a higher point, this time she made lots of hole on the car's roof in various place. Entire passengers along with the driver were expected to have some leads loaded in them. Every time she fired, a scream would follow.

Surprisingly, Kita was one of the Luckiest Bastard in the Whole World! He swung the door open and dove out of the car, bloodless.

Ryuuhou smirked, this was her perfect chance to revenge her dead captain. She quickly set both iron-sight on the old man…..

.

And triggered….

.

 _ **Click! Click!**_

Her smirk turned sore, she was enjoying the shoot out that she didn't have a check on her weapon. Both slides of her handgun hung at the position which indicated Out-of-Ammo state without slid back to feed on the next round.

Ryuuhou's pause was Kita's opportunity to flee.

" _ **JESUS!**_ " She angrily discarded the useless metal pieces. She wouldn't let him escape, she swore.

.

.

However, Kita got obstructed before Ryuuhou caught up. He crashed into a woman, the strange thing was they hadn't fallen forward, only Kita got bounced back to sit on the wet floor.

The woman wore the exotic white dress which stood out from the surrounding; she had brown eyes, brown long hair, her face looked familiar…..

" _ **YOU-**_ "

A thunder roar sound interrupted his voice, and his left leg was struck by a bullet, seemed like that loud sound just a millisecond ago was artificial roar coming from the Kimber Ultra Aegis II in her right hand.

"… **Yamato?** (Fog)" Ryuuhou questioned.

That woman was mostly Fog Yamato judging from her face and aura appearance with an altered hair & eyes colour (as it used to be black and purple) and older age. She estimated to age more a few years to be early twenties but still could be younger than Ryuuhou for a bit, around 21 might be.

The man endured the pain well, he showed it on his face but he never uttered a single word.

.

.

" **He's all yours~** "

 _ **BANG!**_

Blood splashed on the floor immediately after she spoke.

 _ **THUD**_

 _ **Ding..Ding..**_

The old man's lifeless body fell on the floor in messy pose followed by the fired case.

.

.

.

"Finish him so soon? I just hope you will at least say any last word."

"It's pointless to talk to someone who's going to die. I'm satisfied as long as I can personally kill him, I'm more worry that you will change your mind and steal my kill otherwise."

.

.

.

The two true fogs silently stared at each other, evaluated what the other was thinking.

"It's time to move. Let's find some place to decide our future, this ugly corpse sickened me"

"Our future? Sorry, did I hear it wrong? You are the Supreme Flagship of your god damn fleet, you have your own role to play while I'm being blackmail by you" Ryuuhou fired knowing too well that it couldn't hurt the other woman.

"And now that Shouzou-san is dead. _**What I should do? Tell me!**_." Ryuuhou huffed.

.

.

"But on the other hand, You have no authority over me anymore, you evil bitch!"

Yamato laughed.

"Let me correct you one thing. I'm no longer the Supreme Flagship, my curiosity get me discharge from that position which I don't know why. But I wonder whoever is the freshly Flagship will have her question by now that my position is transferred to her." The ex-flagship darkly giggled.

"I'm the same as you, Ryuuhou-san, I just perform that experiment on myself." Yamato told her, but Ryuuhou wasn't able to decide whether she was grateful or depress about the result.

"Like I presume from your appearance, now I will excuse myself, Yamato-san. I have another job to finish. We won't see each other again." Ryuuhou turned to leave.

"What do you think you're going to do after your another job? After Ryuujiro is dead then what?"

'Good question, what should I do after that?... **But hearing this fact from her upset me** '

.

.

.

.

"It's none of your business" She faced the sky blank-eye, she was mostly lost the will to live once her captain passed away, her pure rage disappeared when she started to think of her despair future without Shouzou. The grude against Ryuujiro vanished like it never had been.

.

.

.

Yamato walked past her.

"Good luck then" Ryuuhou stared at the back of her former black mailer.

Yamato sent message to Musashi about Mission Failed in Tokyo, she was too ashamed to told her directly that Gunzou and especially Shouzou die like a minced meat.

.

.

A few second later, Ryuuhou heard the commotion from some distance away.

" **What's the meaning of this?!** _**Oh my God, OH MY GODDD!**_ " Musashi screamed like no language.

* * *

 **Iwo Jima, Japan**

Musashi was in an extreme panic.

' **I can't stand still, I must do something..something..something..something that bring him back, but how? How? How? How? How? How? How? How? HOWWWWWW!?** '

' **Dead body? That's right! I need his dead body, then..then..what? Take him to the doctor even though he's dead? No! That's not right? Perform necromanc- Idiot! Necromancy is stupid, what's wrong with you Musashi?** '

' **I can't believe it! What have you done, Onee-chan?** ' Her world crumbled, Shouzou's death killed her spirit truly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I WANT his Corpse" She barely audibly requested. She tried to get over his death.

"Regrettably, that's not an option. There's nothing I could have done except buried him there. His remain need to be done quickly before his dead body got uglier."

.

.

"And what happened to you? You aren't dead but your Supreme Authority is transfer to me, I just realize it" Even she loved Shouzou to the point that she already broke down emotionally, her will was strong enough to reason with her duty as Deputy-Supreme-Flagship.

Yamato flinched, she never thought of this possibility before.

"I merged with my counterpart. That's mostly the reason"

.

"You Cold Blood Onee-chan! You still think of doing that experiment after Gunzou-san died? And if I remember correctly, you said it has a risk to do with mental model fog?"

" _ **No matter what I do, he won't come back. Who cares about the risk?**_ This may be my only chance in a life time to meet her. I think it worth a try" Yamato couldn't hide her bitterness, sadness, and despair when Gunzou was mentioned. Musashi perceived it well.

.

.

"So you performed it out of grieve from losing him I'm sure. Well, at least you're not that Heartless" She bitterly mocked Yamato.

.

.

.

"Up until now, you still haven't given me any apology"

"I regretted my decision; I want you to know that. But **I'm sure my apology won't CUT IT** "

.

.

.

Musashi insanely laughed.

"You're right, I can never ever forgive you for this…No, I think I may forgive you but I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Give my regards to Shouzou-san…..in **HELL** "

.

.

.

 **!**

.

.

.

Missile pods on Battleship Musashi opened, 200+ warheads launched out of the ships, but that wasn't the end.

" _ **Musashi to all Ships!**_ Fire all of your missile and handover their control to me at Once!"

Every member of the Eastern Fog Fleet fired. However, the high-tier ship with mental model got curious about this wrathful order, and they have no idea why Musashi suddenly gain the Title of Supreme Flagship, did Yamato disappear?

She locked a target.

.

.

.

These Ambassadors of Death's destination was that ONLY place… **TOKYO**.

* * *

After the grand launch, long blond hair girl with additional side tail and red eyes, forced her connection with the New Supreme Flagship.

" **Musashi! Stop this nonsense**. Self-destruct your fleet weapon now, we can't harm the human inland. You're the flagship doesn't mean you can do as you- _**Wait! What happen with Yamato? She should be the one in charge not you!**_ "

" _ **Who the hell are you!?**_ "

"I'm the **Admiralty Code** "

* * *

Yamato suddenly kneeled, which crushed the concrete underneath to pieces, her bang cover her eyes.

It was still raining, but the rain noise failed to camouflage the mad laugh of the fallen flagship.

"What's so funny?" Ryuuhou felt cautious, everything that the other woman did isn't making sense to her, and she hesitated to leave the scene now. She decided, she must be aware of the actual situation before she went away from Yamato.

"Bad news Ryuuhou-san, Tokyo will be turned to dust any minute now" Yamato smiled.

"What the hec- _**SHITTT!**_ "

The freaking moment when the Light Suppression vessel realized that there were more than a thousand Tanatonium warheads felling down on their head with supersonic speed from Mesosphere!

"There are more, Ryuuhou-san. I received information from my angry sister for another set of incoming missiles. I don't know why she bothers to let me know, mockery? Who knows? But I'm certain that she truly wants me completely disappear from Earth, that's for sure." She sadly laughed.

"Why did you tell me?" Ryuuhou stared, she wasn't sure with her feeling right now, she should be grateful for the warning or on the other way around (?).

"If we want to survive, we need to work together."

 **!?**

"Are you serious?!"

.

.

.

Ryuuhou shortened her distant with the fallen flagship until she was face-to-face.

"Tell me your plan, but don't expect me to corporate right away" Ryuuhou required

"Oh~ I'm surprise, you still have a will to live"

" **Silence!** I will decide where  & when I want to die….but not now."

* * *

 **Tokyo bay, Japan**

"What the fuck happened here! I don't understand anymore. _**Arrggg! I'm getting headrace!**_ " Zuikaku shouted.

The Suppression vessel group who remained at Tokyo bay from the order from Yamato had this question; the level of the hardcore language was up to each mental model.

Just when they fired their entire stock of deadly warheads, just for Musashi to lock them to rain down on their head after, it was really **Holy Shit Chaotic!**

" _ **Emergency Submerge!…Emergency Submerge!**_ **"** Shoukaku shouted loudly, the other ship agreed without persisted that she just took the role of flagship, they would happily bickering about who would be the flagship aside from missing Yamato after this.

* * *

 **Iwo Jima, Japan**

The declaration of AC (Admiralty Code) stunned Musashi.

"In the name of Admiralty Code, I ordered you to dispose of your attack to the mainland"

Musashi tried to resist the command, but she slowly lost to the absolute command.

'NO! I WILL NOT LOSE! MY REVENGE CAN'T BE UNFULFILLED!'

.

There was a saying that anger often made you gone berserk.

.

Musashi encrypted the command over the deadly weapons with her own secret code, then she willingly sacrificed her sane process in order to make it impossible to retrieve the hidden unlock code from her. She no longer normal, she had gone mad.

 _ **Gaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_

* * *

'Musashi, you stupid child!'

Somewhere on Earth with heavy snow, the blonde hair girl around 14-15 years old with red eyes, wearing white Japanese sailor school uniform, cried for her failure that one of her subordinate just broke the Taboo. Partially, she sympathize the poor Musashi for doing something crazy as to destroy her mind.

'I pray for the every single soul of Tokyo residents who is going to perish today '

She steeled herself with a fresh lollipop.

"Admiralty Code to all ships, Nagato is now your new assigned Supreme Flagship. _**GET RID OF MUSASHI IMMEDIATELY!**_ "

* * *

The Fog Supreme Flagship was reduced to a mere berserk beast in just a short moment. She moved on four legs to her vessel with a speed of Cheetah to her vessel outside. Every mental model along the way confused at the crazy behavior of their superior.

However, everyone was stunned when the absolute command from the AC reached them. Of course! They had questions! But let rouged Musashi go on rampage wasn't the good idea.

At the habour, Nagato, Hyuuga, Ise, Kongou, Fusou, and some other ships that happened to be around Iwo Jima surround the Black Super-battleship.

' **What the F*** is happening to our fleet** ' was all they could think of.

* * *

Back to Yamato & Ryuuhou in Tokyo

The tight spot they were in forced them to ignore their conflict temporary.

"Listen carefully, we have to calculate the projectile that will likely fall on us or near us within estimate range only. At least, our limited warhead will be enough to intercept the critical shots"

The white dress battleship suggested.

"Then, what do we do with the near-miss shot?" Ryuuhou doubted.

"Let our Klein Field handle it, but we need to activate one person at the time. We change activation for each cool-down period so that our Klein Field could hold to the end…Hopefully~"

Yamato's optimistic tone and cheerful slightly irritated Ryuuhou.

" **Are you aware of the situation we're facing? You sounded like having fun.** " She asked.

"You don't have to emphasize, I know, Ryuuhou-san. But…." The white empress smiled wider.

"But?"

"It's not every day that I'm pushed with this ridiculous challenge. No shipgirl can match my strength at all. **It's kind of very very trilling to me.** "

Yamato began calculating the falling trajectory of visible warheads from the sky.

"Fire!"

A few seconds later, a same kind of warhead emerged from Tokyo bay where Yamato-Supper-Battleship docked under water. It was homing to intercept the incoming target above.

Meanwhile, Ryuuhou did the same though with different mood.

' _ **I'M NOT THRILLED WITH YOU, DAMMIT!**_ '


	11. Fake Reunion

**Iwo Jima, Japan**

 _ **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_

" _ **Fire!**_ **"**

Everyone was out of missile war head due to the previous order of their wild super battleship, the only weapon left is their ship-gun.

The struggling scene reminded everyone of how the warship in dreadnought era regularly fought to seize victory; they blazed their opponent with pure ship guns. Many calibers of plasma and varieties of shots were sent flying to Musashi while she was returning fire randomly with her own heavy and light calibers.

Musashi was a very tough battleship to win over; she obliterated some of the destroyers in a single blast The other vessel fought with all they had, but Fusou got unlucky to received critical shot directly to her mental model.

" _ **FUSOU!**_ " A long-white hair adult in her beginning of twenty ages who lashed her hair into two tails on her both shoulders cried. Her open-top-shoulder-long-sleeve black Yukata had slight torn from intense naval battle with the super battleship. Her red eyes carefully scanned her sister for damage occurred.

"As expected from Yamato-class Super battleship, she's on a different league from us." Nagato signed. Her ship was intact, but got dents, bents, and holes on various place.

"Just finish her already, Nagato. I can't hold up any longer." Kongou huffed. She was drained of energy because her endurance was lower than Nagato.

"You're out of gas too fast, Kongou." Hyuuga grinned. Her vessel condition was no better than Nagato, even Kongou's was better.

"Shut up, Hyuuga! I don't want to hear that from someone who let her ship get struck to avoid Klein field overload!" Kongou stated the matter of fact that she exhausted her power so her vessel got little scratched here and there instead of more visible wounds.

"Fusou-onee-sama! Fusou-onee-sama! Are you alright?" Yamashiro shouted.

"I'm alright, Yamashiro-chan. But I'm very embarrass to let anyone see me like this" Fusou meekly replied. This mental model looked like she modeled herself after the concept of Yamato Nadeshiko; A long-black-hair-hime-cut in a pink high-class Kimono which just got burned in specific area. She blushed redder than tomato while she was trying to hide her special place behind her small two hands.

Suddenly, there was a change in Musashi structure.

"Shit! She's using her trump card!" Hyuuga terrified.

"Don't let her fire! _**Everyone charge!**_ " A war cry belonged to the Nagato flagship.

Musashi began charging her ultimate weapon, super-graviton-cannon, the red spark filled the trembling air. She subconsciously focused solely on charging that she abandoned her defense power for quicker offense.

It was **Huge gamble** whether she could endure all the damage before fire the ultimate shot or not.

Every ship locked on her and throwing every caliber they got to stop the incoming Doom: 14-inch, 12-inch, 8-inch, 5-inch, etc.

.

.

.

Then, her weapon reached the critical state.

 **AND THE DEADLIEST STEAM OF PLASMA, UNLEASHED.**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

" _ **I can't believe it works!?**_ " Ryuuhou shouted before she fell, her strength was leaving her, barely able to stand a moment ago was miraculous.

"W-we w-win the bet, but y-y-you're cheating, Ryuu..hou-san, you….shove the last set….to me to…..handle even it's your turn. **You nearly get me KILL!** " Yamato lied on the ground on her back, panting heavily like she could die any moment from circuit overload.

"I actually hope that, to be honest~" Ryuuhou huff. Her little gleeful voice told that much.

"D-Damn…..y-you"

.

.

.

.

The raining was lighter.

.

.

"I just remember something important…..I forgot to ask them about those black monster they called **Abyssal**." Yamato facepalmed.

"It's hard to believe that you forget something very critical, such commander you are." Ryuuhou criticized.

"Whatever, I will take note on that issue another day. I'm bloody tired!"

.

.

"You're not recovering yet?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks to the person in front of me that I've to be in this depleted state for a little longer at least" Her voice came back, but movement was hard to her.

Ryuuhou stared blankly at her temporary partner; a minute later, she began to emit killing intent. Yamato had an idea what the other might do.

"If you want to kill me, DO IT NOW. Because I won't give you another chance once you miss this." She resigned her fate at the mercy of her red eyes acquaintance. She couldn't use her klein field right now, which meaned she was vulnerable.

Yamato was blown by the remaining 9mm. bullets much to her painful cried. The banging sound mixed with ex-flagship's cry echoed through the alley pleased the shooter very much. She knew Yamato wouldn't die from this so she triggered heartlessly.

" _ **A-A-A-A-A-A-Aw-Awo!**_ At least, give me a pleasant death, please.."

.

.

.

.

"I won't let you die that easy, **_you moron!_** Now, I've decided, you must atone for your sin. I will make sure of that myself." Ryuuhou crouched down to meet Yamato: eyes with eyes, one side was burning furiously with determination, another was full with prideful challenge.

"Wow! Just after a catastrophe, and you're determine to live already? What happened to the despair girl I saw before?" Yamato chuckled.

Ryuuhou didn't response.

"Well~ It seems our role got reverse now."

When Yamato got no further response, she decided to push herself up painfully.

"If you want to act like my personal warden and make me atone for whatever wrongness I've committed, I'm fine with it. But, more importantly, what do we do now?" Yamato shrugged to the devastated surrounding which as worse as Tokyo at the time of Operation Meetinghouse.

Ryuuhou's attention was on the devastated surrounding mentioned.

.

.

.

"We have to recollect ourselves somewhere. This view make me sick to think properly."

"You can cross out Iwo Jima now, Musashi will kill me on sight if I dare set foot on the island again" Yamato acted the advisory role. Since she was sure that she was ex-communicate from the fleet, she has no one to rely on, at least Ryuuhou wasn't aggressive against her anymore.

The same situation happened to Ryuuhou: her commander die, and she couldn't side with the Fog or the Human either. Her new kind, the True Fog, had more members like Jintsu, Shigure, Verniy, Yuudachi, Akatsuki. But she only had new-born Yamato here. Her emotion toward Yamato was complicate; rage: for the death of Shouzou, sympathy: for she end up killing her boy friend and was betrayed by her own fleet, dislike:...personally.

"Let's get back to our vessel, nothing is going to change even we remain longer." Ryuuhou walked to the direction of bay.

"Of course, my partner in crime"

Ryuuhou flinched slightly at the last part before continue as if nothing happened.

Even though she said that, but her mind still raced while following Ryuuhou. She couldn't go back to Iwo Jima, but she still could contact someone for the situation there. Which one should she choose?

'Among the high tier? Kongou?

No…

Her old-soldier character is annoying, she is good subordinate but not a good consultant. She executes every order with professionalism but lack creativity.

Nagato?

I've respected her the most, she's elegant, clam, intelligent, etc. Sometimes, I doubt she's a greater leader than me if the fire power isn't counted. However, her mystery is the only exception I don't like. She seems like she plan something all the time which is hard for me to put my trust on her completely.

Ise…Hyuuga…? **Forget those Heretic!**

Ryuuhou-san is right, I'm unable to think much here'

* * *

 **(Another) Joint tacticla network room, Fleet of Fog**

This room wasn't belonged to the Eastern Fleet for sure; the overall scenery was too vastly different. To call it's a room was a mistake, it should be called tiny Pocket Island as the best description.

A quite large confined space with transparent scene, a large wall-less bungalow resided on a white-sand beach with mini-bar and beach chairs, such set up was very suitable for chilling out.

"HA~ Coconut juice is refreshing!" A flax-colour-long-hair lady, who sat on one of the chairs in white two-piece sexy swimsuit happily told her honest opinion, her light blue eyes glanced at the artificial horizon of the room background.

"Aren't you too carefree? At least, please wear something more proper, jess" Another woman sighed, she was too overprotective of the other woman.

"How's thing on your end?" Asked from the long-strawberry-blonde-hair female sitting next to her, who wore pseudo-military uniform; white captain hat, long-sleeve white tunic shirt with dark-brown sailor collar which looks like Japanese student uniform, dark-brown short skirt, black stocking, and brown casual shoes. She added her seriousness in the attire by the golden aiguillette from her left shoulder. She mostly looked identical to the lady in bikini except for the younger youth and alternate hair colour.

"I'm perfectly fine. The title of Hawaii's president I owned is just for show, Iowa is the one who actually manage everything." The flax-colour hair lady stated the matter of fact that her subordinate had done things for her.

"Such Vice President she is, no wonder you seem more and more lazy every time we meet huh, **Lady Lex** " The young criticized the elder.

"Ah! It's hurt when you just said that, **Sister Sara** " She faked her sad face.

"Don't play dump, I know you enjoy my teasing~"

Both girls giggled.

.

.

.

"So, what's the topic of discussion today, **Governor of Guam**?" Lexington asked with little concern.

"My surveillance fleet report that a Very..Very..Big Chaos has been erupting within the Eastern Fleet, like a Civil War just break out" Saratoga reported.

Lexington frowned.

"Can you investigate it? It's not every day that the Fogs fight among themselves this violently." Lexington requested.

"Do you think their True Fog caused this?"

"I don't know. The US Fog should be the only one to access to our true fog selves, unless someone from the Magic Association of Thule has a part in this. Let me check with Lieselotte and back to you later."

"Anyway, I've plan to visit the warzone. That's my intention. I will not inform their chief of staff so I get the actual truth without facade."

"Please be careful, my sister. If you can't handle the situation, get out immediately."

"No worry. I will request reinforcement from Midway and other territory before going there." Saratoga glanced.

* * *

 **Iwo Jima, Japan**

Musashi had been taken down at last. However, the fleet had more things to worry about before they relaxed, it was the fleet's order.

So Nagato must reorganize everything: new vessels to new patrol route, new flagships for each sectors.

.

.

"If we want to run, now is our chance."

"Another question is where should we go?"

"We can think of that later. We must leave now before they completely re-organize their rank; with Yamato-san suddenly got dethrone and missing, we don't know what that Nagato will do to us."

"Don't you think she will be just like our Nagato with different appearance?"

Etc.

The ship girl defectors discussed on their next course of action for a while.

Finally, Verniy made her declaration.

"I'll rescue Inazuma and Ikazuchi in Maizuru naval base with my sister, I won't force you to come with us."

"It's best that we stick together, we have higher chance of survival that way." Jintsu, the acting flagship, suggested.

"That's right, let us come with you two." Yuudachi cheered.

.

.

"But will the five of us be enough? Because we get no additional supporter this time." Shigure concerned.

Yes, that was the serious fact! It would be different from the time they raid the Kure base with Yamato which they got strategist support, vehicle support, and field commander.

"I think we'll manage, it's not a raid this time but a kidnapping." Jintsu assured.

.

.

"But we still need to plan before we charge, especially kidnapping mission-" Shigure worried.

As they paid no attention to their surrounding, they didn't notice a Battleship and a Heavy-cruiser closing to their group.

They stopped talking immediately, and paid attention to the new comers in fear of their safety.

An orange hair high school student (heavy cruiser) and a white hair adult (battleship) were looking at them curiously.

A heavy cruiser dressed in a long-sleeve pale-orange school-winter-uniform, which the red bowtie stood out very much, with dark skirt, she wore black stocking and a pair of white sneaker, her long orange hair was done in side-tail style with metal band. Her light blue eyes boosted her bright smile to the finest level of brand new world.

In contrary, the white-hair-red-eyes adult in black Yukata wasn't smiling like her right-hand-man. She was an extreme pessimistic person who showed sad expression as it was her neutral face.

"Who do you plan to kidnap? Shigure-chan, correct~?" Fog Heavy cruiser Mogami asked a question and reconfirm for correct identity in one go, she was amused when mental model-less ship, such as destroyer, light cruiser, just regained mental model from Supreme Flagship wick project. Yamashiro listened solemnly.

"… **!...** "

Shigure stunned, another girl who she hadn't known just called her like close friend.

"I'm Shigure. But who are you two- wait! I don't want to be rude but I don't actually know you?!"

"Well~ I'm heavy cruiser Mogami, this is battleship Yamashiro-san, my chief." She gave a two-finger salute.

She got a double stunned as this two were part of memorial Nishimura's fleet from the Second World War. She knew ship girl Mogami and Yamashiro, but she didn't know fog Mogami and Yamashiro at all!

While Shigure took in the 2 fog presence, Akatsuki was interrupting.

"Wh-What business do you have with us?"

"I heard you want to kidnap someone from Maizuru, am I right?" Yamashiro asked.

The defector group nodded, they were unsure of which direction this question would lead to.

"My fleet is assigned to patrol near that area, why don't you tag along with us if you worry about the ship girl attack? That way, you could flee in our way for support if your little plan fail...no it will fail for sure. I'm certain."

The group morale dropped to zero in an instant!

.

.

" **Sorry for her behavior** , she acted like she's a bad omen so all about hers looks negative" Mogami looked shame to admit what Yamashiro is.

"Then, problem on support, solved!" Yuudachi half-hearty confirme1d.

'Jesus…..Will this be alright?' Jintsu start to facepalm.

"We will depart in 20 minutes. Don't be late or else we won't wait for you girls." This was the creepy flagship parting word. Mogami just winked before she followed Yamashiro.

.

.

.

.

"Let's start the mission plan, we get little time to waste." Jintsu resumed to her temporary role once more. Several windows of Map regard Maizuru naval base were open, ready for discussion.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Alps mountain range, Switzerland**

On the other side of the world, four cars from four nations were racing fiercely downhill.

" _ **Don't you dare mock me!**_ I'm the fastest in the Ocean, there's no way I can't be the fastest on street race!" Fantasque shouted from her black  & purple Citroen DS Survolt.

" **Ha-Ha-Ha! You idiot Fantasque!** Your skill is suck!" Z1 laughed really hard behind the steering wheel of red Audi Le Mans Quattro wide distant away from Fantasque.

"Serves her right" Vampire monotone sounded from near Z1's Audi, which appeared to be golden Jaguar XJ220.

A bit further ahead from the German and English destroyer was a white Maserati MC12. The driver, Libeccio, had been grinning all the way since the start of a match.

"Too naïve, French girl. You've a long way to go if you think you can beat us with your level." An insult from an Italian that staked through the heart .

"What! Why are you all so damn fast!?" A certain French still didn't get the gist of the difference.

"Let me enlighten you, you dump-ass! It's a matter of experience, you're still a beginner compare to us who know our car like our vessel" It was Z1 turn.

"This car look nice, _**so its' performance must be nice too! Driver is a little factor.**_ "

"That's where you're wrong." The three girls answered promptly.

"Wh-" Before Fantasque could argue, the first place was switch when the group make a hair-pin turn.

" _ **Bastard!**_ " The Italian snarled.

"I will make sure to educate you well…to the point that you will become a petrolhead after this!" Said the impending winner of this race, Z1.


End file.
